The Beauties
by morethenwords122
Summary: AU: When Cook somehow gets them invited to the party of the year! JJ and Naomi get more than they bargained for when they learn that it's a Fitch party! JJ/Katie, Naomi/Emily and a bit of Cook/Effy, Character are a bit OOC
1. Routine (JJ)

Disclaimer: I don't own skins or its character, this is just for fun not for profit

Chapter One: Routine (JJ's POV)

JJ keeps to himself. He doesn't speak unless spoken to and it is usually as short and to the point as can be managed depending on the situation. He doesn't mingle due to his inexperience and he never oversteps where he's not wanted for fear of being a bother; and he especially avoids girls his own age altogether for a simple reason: he understands them even less then he understands people in general and unexplainable things just cause JJ to mentally sweat, so he avoids it.

JJ likes routine and often counts on things going according to his plan (God forbid if they don't!). The halls are usually empty during this time of day and JJ was counting on that, he really doesn't want to get caught doing what he was about to do. He slid passed the abandon classroom to the side hallway near the east entrance. Freedom was close and JJ could practically smell it; running toward the steel door JJ barely made it before 5th bell rang.

JJ sighed with relief before he nearly jumped out of his skin "Gay J! You fucking came!" a familiar voice screamed.

"Fucking hell, Cook! You scared the shit out of me!" JJ spoke after he felt he wasn't going to have a heart attack.

"Sorry, Gay J. I'm just happy you made it" Cook laughed "You usually flake out on me" he smiled and pulled JJ into a bear hug.

JJ had to mentally remind himself not to flinch at the unexpected touch. "Who else is coming?" JJ asked once Cook let go of him.

"Naomi and the Fredster" Cook shrugged happily

"How the hell you get them to agree?" JJ asked

"Well, Naomi was easy all I had to say was booze and girls, she was practically foaming at the mouth and Freddie was a little harder but the promise of endless drugs was too overwhelming for the man" JJ laughed along with Cook.

Cook became JJ's best mate in middle school after they became science partners and even though the friendship was unexpected and Cook sometimes annoyed the hell out of JJ, he loved him and he knew Cook loved him too.

JJ became mates with Naomi and Freddie last year during their first year of 6th form. Freddie was easier to get along with since he was extremely laid back and calm (The boy smokes a lot of weed) which in turn kept JJ calm when Cook's escapades got them in trouble but Naomi was a whole other business. Naomi was just as wild as Cook if not more so, she loved the drugs and alcohol but she loved girls even more. Women were the one thing Cook and Naomi shared together sometimes literally! and any chance either of them could get to party they took it no matter how shitty the area or party and somehow made it about themselves and their needs but JJ could give them one thing: they always made a shitty party legendary but that wasn't why Naomi took a little longer to get in JJ's good graces and for him to consider her a true mate and it was because she is incredibly cynical and rude to everyone and that just wasn't JJ's cup of tea but she ended up proving she actually had a soft spot for him when she dropped making out with a hot girl from university to keep him company when Cook ditched him to make out with some blonde bimbo with huge tits and an even bigger smile (If that was even humanly possible) who JJ thought wasn't particularly nice or attractive, are well at least not to JJ any way. When JJ asked why Naomi ditched her date and was being nice to him she simply gave him a confused look and said "Your Cook's best mate and since Cook's my mate too that makes you my mate as well." Naomi and JJ stayed silent for the rest of the night not feeling the need to break the comfortable silence that descended upon them because in it they truly became mates. JJ never questioned Naomi's friendship again and Naomi never felt the need to solidify it, they were mates plain and simple.

"Why are they not here yet?" JJ was becoming fidgety, they still had a high risk of being caught the window between 5th bell and the beginning of 6th was closing.

"I don't know, mate? Chill they'll be here." Cook said JJ's nervousness was killing his high from the impending party they were soon going to.

"Don't tell me to chill, Cook! They said they'd be here they should be here!" JJ's nervousness was turning into anger and that wasn't good because you didn't want JJ angry. It was then; almost like magic that Naomi and Freddie decided to make their appearance. Freddie was doing some type of James bond shit that looks neither suave nor becoming on him it just looked well extremely stupid (he was even singing the damn theme song!) and Naomi just look really bored and annoyed.

Once Freddie decided to cut out the stupid crap, (when Naomi's foot "accidently" almost kicked his groin) JJ asked "What the hell took you guys so long?" JJ was on the boarder of annoyed and anger; _He didn't even want to be here! _He though angrily.

Naomi simple rolled her eyes at his question "Freddie decided he wanted to be a damn ass for fifteen minutes with that James Bond shit and we almost got caught we had to hide in an empty classroom for a few seconds before we could leave"

"Yeah, mate. It was freaky we had to lock ourselves in this closet filled with animal parts and shit. Smelled real bad" Freddie and Cook nearly busted a gut at that and JJ and Naomi simple exchanged a look before waiting.

"Cook, mate where we going anyway?" Naomi decided that Cook and Freddie would go on forever if left to their own devices and knew she was going have to get the ball rolling if they were ever going to get anywhere. Cook stopped laughing and gave Naomi his full attention.

"Well, children why the greatest party of the year!" Cook screamed.

"Wanna scream a little louder, Cook? I don't think the state sector heard ya!" Naomi said with the same annoyed look JJ was sure he had on his own face.

"Who's throwing it?" Freddie asked.

"Why the Fitches, who else?" Cook gave them a 'duh' look but JJ choose to ignore that. He was too busy with the name that just popped out of Cook's mouth.

Twin Sisters Emily and Katie belonged to the most popular clique at Roundview called the beauties. The beauties were known for three things: Their beauty (Obviously), their promiscuous behavior (they pretty much sleep with anyone that caught their eye), and their legendary parties (they really did put Naomi's and Cook's to shame.) It was an honor to be invited to their parties since they were exclusive and like a big secret.

"Goddamn it, Cook!" Naomi yelled "Why didn't you tell me it was a godforsaken Fitch party?" Naomi looked more than pissed she looked downright well… livid.

"Because I knew you wouldn't come" Cook said with a cheeky grin. It was known fact around Roundview that Naomi despised Emily Fitch. No one knows exactly why but JJ's guess was that it had something to do with sex (it always did with Naomi plus Emily was the only lesbian member of the Beauties) Emily and Naomi always had these intense competitions going on wither it was to who could eat the most chill peppers to who could stare each other the longest; it was always Emily who won and that just pissed off Naomi even more than their baser problem, Naomi hated to lose at anything.

JJ problem with the beauties had nothing to do with Emily in fact he quite liked Emily she was nice enough and always said hi to him in the halls. It was the _other _Fitch that had JJ in a cold sweat. Katie Fitch was JJ's imagination of his own personal hell, Katie was going to be the death of him and he believed almost quite literally. Katie wasn't only the devil in JJ's eyes but that kind that you fantasized about when those slutty girls at Halloween wore those damn slutty devil outfits only Katie's wasn't a costume: she was a slutty devil 24/7 and like all the other guys JJ wasn't immune to fantasizing about her or her sultry demeanor.

"How you get invited to that?" JJ asked Cook. JJ needed a distraction from his own thoughts about that certain devil.

"I'm Fucking Effy." Effy was another member of the beauties, actually she was the leader. Not only did she rule Roundview but she decided who was cool enough to get invited to their parties.

"How did you get us invited? We ain't exactly 'Cool' by their standards" Freddie was right, we weren't outcasts but we weren't most popular table at the cafeteria 'cool' either.

"Oh, I threatened to withhold sex if she didn't invite you guys and surprisingly it worked. Princess loves her wily waggles with the Cookie monster." Cook laughed loudly and started making doggy- style gesture with his hands.

"I don't know what's more surprising that you of all people threatened to withhold or that you're fucking Effy Stonem." Naomi stated with a roll of her eyes, Freddie laughed, and JJ didn't quite know how to react to that.

"Fuck off; you know if you weren't a muff monkey you'd fuck me too." Cook said like he was insulted.

"When hell freezes over." Naomi said simply taking a drag of her cigarette.

"Whatever" Cook answered back.

"Is the party now or something?" JJ had another annoyed look on his face, this was getting us nowhere. "Was that why you dragged me out of class to go to this party?"

"Hell no! The party don't start till midnight." Cook exclaimed.

"Huh?" JJ tried to keep his boiling anger in check. "What'd you just say?"

"Party don't start till midnight, Gay J" Cook didn't even know he was walking into a danger zone.

"That's just great!" JJ yelled, his anger finally spilling over. "You pulled me out of Class for something that doesn't start until fucking midnight!" JJ could feel himself slipping going into a place that his mates called being locked on. JJ only ever got locked on when he was aggregated or angry and he was a bit of both (Which was a bad combination.) There was a reason JJ needed routine, it was the only thing that kept him sane and kept him from getting locked on.

"Calm down, JJ man. It's all cool we can change and hang at Keith's until its time" was Freddie's attempt to defuse the situation but it only made him angrier.

"It's your mum, isn't mate?" Naomi asked softly. JJ simply nodded his head, it always was. JJ's mom Barbra Jones was the epitome of a ball buster. She was the main reason his father left and the reason once JJ graduated he was moving as far away as possible and never returning.

"Isn't she out of town this month?" Cook mentioned. JJ nodded his again.

"That's good, Roundview will call about you skipping school while she's away and you can delete the message when you get home, she'll never know" Freddie said with a smile.

That made sense. While Barbara Jones may care about his education she doesn't care enough to actually go to school if they called again after he deleted the main message, she never did. She was a goddamn walking contradiction.

"Okay." JJ was more himself now. "I'll be okay, just talk about something else." JJ began breathing in and out trying to get his breathing under control.

"One thing JJ said made sense, why'd you drag us out of class if the party doesn't start till later." Freddie asked.

"I wanted to hang with my mates" Cook had this innocent puppy dog look on his face "besides Effy wants to meet us at Keith's" Everybody groaned.

"You got to kidding me!" Naomi exclaimed. "You want us to meet her so she can sum us up and judge us with I'm better then you look." JJ agreed with that.

"Come on, she ain't like that. She's really cool." Cook said defensively.

"Only because she sucking your dick but for the rest of us, she's a bitch." Naomi and Freddie laughed at that, Cook looked angry, and JJ was still a bit lost.

"Fuck This! Want to go back to my place?" Cook said curtly "I've got this killer new weed!" Cook was jumping up and down at that. The thing JJ loved most about Cook was he was never down for long, and it truly was infectious and JJ needed that in his life.


	2. Emily Fucking Fitch! (Naomi)

Chapter Two: Emily Fucking Fitch (Naomi's POV)

"This looks fucking stupid!" Naomi exclaimed. "I maybe a dyke but I'm no fucking lumberjack!" Naomi fumed. She couldn't believe Cook _The nerve the boy has sometimes!_ She spat.

"What's the fucking difference, Naomikins?" Cook chuckled passing the spliff on over to Freddie who laughed loudly at that. JJ just stood there finding this as funny as Naomi _God love that boy_ Naomi though _at least I have one __**friend**_ and for that Naomi was thankful.

Naomi still couldn't believe Cook had somehow talked her into still going to this party! while Naomi couldn't believe it in all truth it wasn't that surprising, Naomi loved a good party even if a goddamn Fitch was throwing the fucking thing. God she hated those fucking Fitches especially Emily (Bitch!) at least Katie put it all out there: She was a fucking cunt and everybody fucking knew it but Emily (that sneaky cow!) was a whole different story she pretended to be sweet as pie (Which she actually tasted like but I digress) but in reality she was even worse than her slutty sister, Emily was an even bigger player than Naomi and Naomi didn't think that was even possible but the main thing that bothered Naomi about Emily was that she always bet Naomi at everything and she meant everything even at fucking women she was better and not even Cook was better at Naomi when it came to that (Shifty Whore!) but Naomi couldn't seem to remind herself of that because no matter how mad Emily made her or how much of a fucking liar the bitch was: Naomi still wanted her! Always and all the fucking time, no matter where or what was happening she always wanted to fuck her (and usually did).

"Give me that!" Cook said still laughing. Naomi throw it at him _hopefully that joint will fucking burn it_ Naomi thought. "Fucking hell!" Cook glared at her.

"Come on, Naomi it's not that bad." Freddie chimed in "after the party we might be able to sing folk songs around the camp fire." That got Freddie and Cook going again and JJ and Naomi just rolled their eyes.

Naomi met Freddie, Cook, and JJ first year of 6th form and they were the best mates she had well … ever had. Naomi didn't have many friends before her boys came along she was kind of a loner; reading her political books, protesting injustice, and well trying desperately to deny her sexuality but Naomi couldn't deny it when she first saw Emily; the girl was just so fucking beautiful with her fiery red hair and husky voice; she was in love and she knew it (She hadn't started hating Emily just yet) but those feelings scared her she didn't even know the girl and she was certain Emily was the one girl that could actually break her. Naomi had been so far in denial and fear that she attempted to try and sleep with Cook (Eww! That only proved she liked Pussy). Cook understood (Surprisingly) and they instead became great mates and in return was taught how to be the womanizer she was today (It helped with her feelings for Emily at the time anyway.) Freddie came next and the main reason they started off as friends was well drugs, Naomi and Freddie loved to smoke and they would smoke anything! Whatever got them high the fastest or longest but Freddie ended up proving to be an awesome mate when one day last year, he just let her cry on his shoulder when her mother had be diagnosed with breast cancer a year ago. She had cried and he had listened and talked about his own mother's death and how that affected him from that day on her and Freddie were more than just drug buddies. JJ came last in Naomi's list of friends even thought he came along with her friendship with Cook, JJ was a little harder to consider a friend due mainly to the fact the boy barely says more than a few words at a time and the rest of the time he's just silent. He just stares at you almost like he's seeing right through you that was what freaked Naomi the most about him. Naomi believed if JJ could truly see her for what she believed she was then he probably won't like her so much. This made Naomi instantly go into defensive mood, so she started being mean around and to JJ (she wasn't proud of it) but she thought that if hurt JJ first than he wouldn't hurt her with his judgments.

It wasn't until Cook had dragged us to this party in a shitty part of Bristol that JJ and Naomi truly became mates, The party had been unbelievably shitty but the pickings of hot girls had not been and this hot thing from a nearby university had started definitely sending her 'fuck me' vibes made it even better that was until she saw JJ standing alone at an unknown party in a unknown part of town that Naomi decided to ditch the hot chick and hang with JJ. It wasn't like JJ could just leave by himself he hadn't known how to drive yet and she was sure that by the night all but JJ would be wasted off their ass, so she decide to put her partying ways to rest for the night and keep JJ company. The shocked look on JJ face had confused her she may had not liked him but she cared about Cook and so in turn cared for JJ. It wasn't until JJ had asked why she was hanging with him that she realized she truly believed him to be a mate and told him as much so and from that day on JJ and her saw each other in a new light that allowed as being mates and right now her best mate at that.

"Fuck sakes! Grow up you two!" Naomi spat while grabbing the shirt back from Cook. "And actually help me find something decent to wear to this godforsaken thing." She threw the ugliest shirt she'd ever seen in the back of her closet. One of her one night stands must have left it here and Naomi was guessing she must have had been pretty drunk if she fucked who ever this girl was with a horrendous shirt like that.

"Were not fucking chicks, Naomi! Just pick something we have to meet Effy in an hour." Naomi literally cringed at that. That was why she was taking her so long in the first place she didn't want to meet Effy fucking Stonem that chick was an even more of a mind reader than JJ. She was so fucking observant that she knew Naomi liked Emily before she even realized it, she was the main reason Naomi hated Emily now; Effy had been the one to introduce them to each other at the party were they had first sleep together. It actually made Naomi feel better about Emily and her's fucked up situation to blame it all on Effy, that was what Naomi was going to do from now on when thing went in the shitter in Naomi's life blame Effy even if the bitch had nothing to do with the situation. Yeah, that sounded reasonable.

"The bitch can wait." Cook groaned and JJ chuckled. She knew JJ hated Effy just as much if not a little more, Effy was the reason Katie was making the poor lad's life miserable.

"Shut up, JJ!" Cook exclaimed "I don't know why you all hate Effy so much but get over your fucking selves! She's the reason you're all getting to go to the best party of your shitty lives!" Everybody just stared at Cook with wide mouths and bug eyes. Cook almost never exploded like that and not twice in one day!

_Wow, Cook must have boner about her if he's willing to defend the witch._ Naomi shrugged her shoulders _Cook can have the girl more power to him_ Naomi thought.

"Sorry, mate didn't mean anything by it! Didn't know you had like a real thing for her. We cool?" Naomi held her arms out ready for the hug that she knew was coming. Cook glared at her for a few moments before he relented and pulled her into his infamous bear hug.

"I'm sorry too, my favorite muff monkey. You feel the love, yea?" Cook hugged her a little longer before setting her on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too" JJ said.

"Were all cool?" Freddie asked.

"Were cool." Cook said. Everybody sat in stunned silence for what seemed to Naomi like forever, it didn't surprise Naomi it was Freddie who broke it.

"So… you like Effy?" Freddie joked and immediately the mood was lighter. Thank god for Freddie McClair.

"Fuck No!" Cook shouted.

"I think you do" Freddie shoot back.

"I know I don't." Cook throw back.

"I thinks the man thou protest too much." Freddie said with a mouth full of smoke and food.

"I thinks the man best shut up before he lose all his teeth!" Cook threatened.

"I think you two idiots should both shut up before I smack the both of you." Naomi said with a raise of her eyebrows. "Now one of you help me before I talk about my period." JJ shoot up at that and ran to the closet. _Gets him every time _Naomi chuckled. God she loved her men. They were simple unlike Emily fucking Fitch, bitch!


	3. Effy Overdose (Cook)

Chapter Three: Effy overdose (Cook's POV)

"Fucking hell!" Cook glared at Naomi's door. _What was taking the damn muff muncher so fucking long?_ Cook thought. Cook truly believed it was Naomi's mission in life to make him absolutely miserable. He truly did believe that.

"God bless it woman! Hurry the hell up we're late!" Cook wanted to get to Keith's as soon as possible to see Effy.

"For fuck's sake, Cook! It's not even 10:30 yet just because you wanna fucking dry hump Effy in front of all of us doesn't mean we all wanna see it!" Naomi yelled through the door.

"Fuck off, Bitch! That's not true!" It kind of was but Cook would never admit that to Naomi of all people. He'd never hear the end of it.

"Whatever." Naomi shoot back before falling silent again.

Sometimes Cook couldn't believe he was even Friends with Naomi or any of them for that matter and even though he couldn't believe it he wouldn't have it any other way. He met JJ first in middle school and they became unexpected but instant friends, the main reason he was Freddie's friend was because the stoner fucking needed him, and Naomi … well he didn't quite know why he was friends with Naomi it probably had something to do with the fact she was a raging bull dyke, Naomi was the only girl besides Emily Fitch he hasn't sleep with at Roundview he even fucked her slut sister Katie.

Cook didn't like Katie Fitch too much for the main reason that she somehow made it her mission in life to make poor JJ's life a living hell. Freddie believed it was because she knew JJ used to have a major crush on her and she didn't want a (What she thought) freak like JJ liking her, but Cook just though it was because she was a massive fucking bitch. Plain and Simple.

Cook began banging on Naomi's door now, enough is enough! Time to go! He needed to see Effy. Sure, Cook knew he was falling hard for Effy but he just wasn't quite ready to admit yet.

"Naomi! Come on!" Cook stopped banging when Naomi stepped out with a massive glare on her face. "You're lucky my mum's here or I'd fucking kill you!" Naomi whispered.

Cook gave her a cheeky smile in return. Cook and Naomi walked downstairs to see JJ and Freddie in an all out thumb war. _What the Fuck? _ Cook thought and he could tell Naomi was thinking the same thing.

"What the fuck you two doin?" Naomi and Cook said at the same time.

"Freddie challenged me to a thumb war, what was I supposed to say no?" JJ responded with a distracted look on his face. Freddie was winning and that just could not happen.

"Will you two be seventeen for two minutes so we all can get the fuck out of here before Cook's pops a vain in his pretty little face over his Effy withdraw" Naomi spat.

Cook simply glared at her.

"Yeah, let's get the fuck out of here" Cook seethed.

"Wait!" Freddie exclaimed "I'm winning!" it was then that Naomi marched over toward JJ and Freddie and knocked Freddie's thumb off of JJ's. Freddie glared and JJ groaned.

"There nobody wins! Now let's fucking go!" Naomi was beyond annoyed. Cook needed to calm the fuck down before she punched his lights out.

"This is your fault, man" Freddie said.

"Yeah, Calm down before Naomi kills us all." JJ stated.

"Noted." Cook headed for the door.

Cook thought that it would get better by the time they all got to Keith's but no god existed when it came to James Cook, somehow Naomi became much more of a bitch in the last twenty minutes it took to get to Keith's, JJ went into himself even more than usual (if that was fucking possible), Freddie was feeling the tension and it was running his goddamn high, and Cook was going through Effy withdraw. He literally sped to Keith by the ten minute mark and then Naomi started yelling at him to slow the fuck down before he killed them all.

Cook saw nobody move as fast to get out of a damn car as those four did that night: Freddie kissed the ground, Naomi kicked the van, and JJ throw up in the bushes next to the pub. Cook rushed to the door the front door hoping to see Effy and he literally felt his heart drop into his stomach. _Effy wasn't there!_

Cook felt sick and soon joined JJ in the bush to throw up after yelling to the others that she wasn't there.

_Wow, he was really going through what Naomi called an Effy withdraw_ Cook through. The last thing Cook remembers before puking in the bushes again was Naomi's hysterical laughing. Cunt!


	4. Killing my high (Freddie)

A/N: I don't know when I'll be able to post again since I borrow this computer from an next door neighbor and he'll be needing it soon so i just posted what i finished and My mom beta'ed. See ya when i can =)   


Chapter Four: Killing My High (Freddie's POV)

Freddie literally though he was going to die tonight whether Naomi or Cook was going to be his maker was remained to be seen. Naomi looked ready to kill a bitch and Cook's excitement to see Effy was giving him a lead foot. They were going ninety miles per hour, for the lord's sake!

"Cook! Slow down mate, she ain't going anywhere!" This seemed to only make Cook go faster. It was Cook, definitely Cook! It seemed like forever before the car stopped in front of Keith's. Everybody got out of Cook's van so fast that Freddie was surprised nobody got damn whiplash from their movements; Cook rushed to see Effy, JJ was throwing up in the bushes, and Naomi was cursing and profusely kicking the van _probably thinking of Cook's face_ Freddie though briefly before he bent down to kiss the ground thanking Jesus, Mary, and Joseph he lived through Cook's insane Effy fix.

It wasn't until Cook came out screaming about Effy not being there and Naomi's hysterical laughter that somehow caused everybody to catch their bearings.

"So we're early?" JJ asked.

"Seems so." Freddie answered back and Cook was still puking and Naomi was still laughing.

It was times like this he was happy he had friends like Cook, Naomi, and JJ. Never a dull moment with these guys.

"So what we do?" Freddie asked Naomi.

"We fucking wait! Geez Cook, you damn pussy! Your making a bigger deal out of this then it is. We can just order a few pints and fucking wait. You'll see your precious princess in a few hours." Naomi pushes Cook into the bushes before pushing JJ and Freddie to get inside Keith's. _Wow, Naomi was on the war path tonight probably her impending Emily encounter was what got her on edge. _Freddie like the rest of them know how much Naomi hated Emily.

"Fucking bitch!" Cook exclaimed pushing himself out of the bushes "Good thing she didn't push me into the puke bush." Cook wiped himself off and also headed into Keith's.

"You think we'll survive tonight?" JJ asked out of nowhere. He hadn't spoken since leaving Naomi's. Freddie seriously though about that and shrugged.

"Barely" Freddie answered before also heading into Keith's. These guys were seriously killing his high.


	5. Naomikins (Naomi)

A/N: I had actually gotten these next four chapters written out a while ago but my mom has serious back problems and it's hard for her to be able to sit long enough to beta these chapters for me. So I decide to just post them so all the mistakes are mine and if it doesn't make sense I'll find a way to repost it. So here you go =) plus I hint a little into Naomi/Emily's history in this part ;)

Chapter Five: Naomikins (Naomi's POV)

"Fucking Hell." Naomi said to herself. She was seriously thinking about killing herself tonight if this was how everybody was going to be; Cook was all mopey and sullen over Effy not being at Keith's yet, JJ was staring off into space and had drawn deeper into himself then he usually did, and Freddie was just being Freddie but a less high version.

Naomi was willing to admit that she was probably the worst one of all, she was snapping at everyone and was being even more of a bitch more than usual. She was dreading seeing Emily later tonight and it was putting her on edge and she felt bad that her mates were paying the price. Naomi wished that Effy would just get here already than at least Cook would be happy.

As if her thoughts summoned her, Effy swayed into the local pub with the air of superiority that could only belong to a beauty (bitches!) Cook immediately spotted Effy and ran to her almost like he was in a goddamn romance novel and swiped her off her feet literally and pulled her into a bear hug. She looked like she was suffocating and that made Naomi smile a bit _Hope you die_ Naomi thought cruelly but her preys weren't answered when he set her on the wood floor a few seconds later. Cook raced back to the table with Effy's hand closed in his trying to keep up in those 4 inch heels _who wears heels to a bar?_ Naomi was actually really curious.

"Guys, this is Effy." Cook said grinning from ear to ear looking like a complete love struck idiot.

"We knew who she is, Cook" Naomi bit out.

"Hello, Naomikins." Naomi immediately scowled at Effy's use of Cook's nickname for her; when Cook said it: Naomi may be annoyed but she felt the love behind it and that made her smile inward but with Effy it seemed to have some double meaning that only Effy's fucked up brain could figure out: Cook's was simple and meant as an heartwarming gesture but Effy's had all kind of twists and turns that only seemed to mind fuck you. Naomi wasn't in the mood for it.

"Effy, looking sober I see" Naomi shoot back.

"I see your still a big ass bitch" Effy scowled.

Cook put his hands up, "Ladies, No catfights until I Get the mud pit out." Cook said cheekily. Naomi punched his arm (Hard) and Effy only wiggled her bushy eyebrows and kissed Cook on the cheek.

"So, who's excited for this party?" Effy asked after eye fucking Cook for ten minutes straight! Naomi was gonna need more beer if this was how things were going to keep on going; with Cook and Effy one step from dry humping each other in the middle of the damn pub!

"Sure" was JJ's distant response. Effy quirked her eyebrow before dismissing JJ altogether.

"Freddie?" Effy turned her attention to Freddie.

"Yea, I need to get high." Freddie did a once around and added "I really need to get high"

_I second that_ Naomi took a sip of her beer.

"How about you, Naomi? Ready to see Emily?" Naomi only grunted in response. Effy rolled her bulgy eyes at her and turned her attention back to Cook.

"How about you, Cookie?" Effy squealed, the bitch actually squealed like a five year old school girl. "You ready for tonight?" if there was any more sexual innuendo in that one sentence they may as well have been actually having sex.

"Sure am, princess" Cook sent Effy another sexually "suggested" look before deciding to stare longingly at her.

_Jesus Christ! Just kill me now!_ Naomi downed the rest of her pint.

"Who's coming anyway?" Freddie asked trying to cut through the tension; Naomi didn't have the heart to tell him it was useless.

"Anyone who's anyone, of course." Effy smiled at Freddie's question. Naomi was certain if she had asked the same question, Effy would have incredibly patronizing.

"So, who exactly classifies as "anyone", anyway" Naomi snapped. Her band of brothers most definitely didn't classify as the beauties "Anyone who's anyone" motto.

"Anyone who's not a bitch." Effy smirked.

"Oh, I'm a bitch? You've looked in the mirror lately." Naomi was growing unbelievably irritated. Irritated by Effy and goddamn band of shanks (Emily included).

"Naomi, Relax." Cook gave her warning look before looking back at Effy.

"Yeah, Nomi relax. You'll be fingered by Emily soon." Effy choose then to take a sip of her own pint while smirking at her behind her smeared (AIDs infested, she was sure now.) glass.

Naomi glared in return. Not if she could help it she wouldn't, tonight was the night she would finally say no to Emily fucking Fitch even if it killed her (Which she was sure it would.)

"Change of subject, please!" Cook pleaded, looking desperately for a safer topic.

"No, let's take about Fingers, shall we?" Naomi wasn't done with Effy, not even close. If the bitch had to bring up her and Emily Naomi was going to bring up something of Effy's. Cook looked nervous knowing this wasn't going to be good and Freddie just took his pint and downed it; if he couldn't be high he sure as hell was going to be fucking drunk.

"Does it bother you that Katie had her _fingers _all over your man?" Naomi smiled victoriously at the jealous look Effy was sending Naomi. Naomi loved that she had hit a real soft spot in Effy's armor. She felt like a dog rolling in the garbage but instead Naomi wasn't a dog and instead of garbage she hoped it was tears Naomi would soon be rolling in.

Cook gave Naomi a shocked look and whipping his head around to Effy, Freddie winced, and JJ… well was still lost in space. Effy looked ready to kill Naomi and Naomi loved it; she wanted to kill Effy since first year.

Effy turned her murderous gaze ice cold and stated with an air deadly calm "At least I don't make people wanna fuck someone else after fucking me" _You fucking bitch! _Naomi felt like she was in one of those Sunday comics where the character had steam coming out her ears, she was so mad! Naomi's anger was so tense that everybody seemed to notice it, it knocked JJ out of whatever stupor he was in, Freddie keep mumbling "I need to get high, I really need to get high", and Cook wisely suggested that Effy help him get more drinks.

Naomi could feel her breathing becoming erratic and she felt like she was going to pass out. JJ put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Naomi, Calm down. She's just being a bitch. She doesn't know what she's talking about" JJ spoke softly rubbing her shoulder reassuringly "Is it true?" Naomi debated wither to answer him or not but instead decided to throw some of her anger at him with "Why are you getting so worked up about seeing Katie? It isn't like she going to fuck ya, JJ! Get over yourself." JJ's eyes widened a little with hurt before he nodded his head in understanding of what she was doing. He left her to calm down on her own after that.

Cook and Effy came back a few minutes later looking like they had just gotten into a tiff; Cook probably chewed her new one for her comment. _Good you deserve it_ Naomi though tiredly she wasn't even at the party yet and already out of her wits. She really needed to calm down before she did something stupider than snapping at JJ.

"Drinks!" Cook screamed his face solemn. Naomi instantly grabbed one she needed to be drunk for this, Freddie quickly followed, and JJ grabbed one last with hesitant hands he really didn't drink but he needed one.

"On One, Two, Three!" Everybody downed their shots on three expect for JJ how took a small sip. The silence that followed was defining: Naomi keep shooting daggers at Effy, Effy looked ashamed, Freddie drank the rest of JJ's drink, and JJ looked about as happy as Cook.

Finally Effy couldn't take anymore of Naomi's death stares and said "Will I have to go? Picking up Katie and Pandora, still have more preparation to do." Effy practically ran out of the pub.

Cook slammed his glass back down the table and sent glares at everyone "You dicks are scaring her away!" Cook yelled.

"We can Hope." Naomi mumbled.

"Come on, Naomikins! You kinda started it! You couldn't just be nice I really like this girl." Cook had that dumb puppy dog look on his stupid face again.

"Cook, mate she a bit of a bitch." Freddie piped in. He didn't like how Effy had just blurted out that comment about Naomi's personal business earlier that had been way out of line.

"Naomi was a bitch first!" Cook said defensively.

"Naomi's always a bitch" JJ mumbled.

"Yeah, but it seemed like Effy's was just being a bitch because Naomi was around." Freddie added.

"Whatever, let's just order more drinks. JJ no more for you you're driving." Cook got up violently stomping to the bartender.

It was then that Naomi got a text message, Naomi was so distracted from what had just happened that she didn't even check to see who was texting her _Probably my mum_ Naomi flipped her phone open and noticed right away that it wasn't her mum; Naomi tensed once she read the godforsaken text and in a fit of rage, throw her phone against the wall. JJ and Freddie exchanged a look before saying "Emily!"

"What she texted?" JJ asked softly. Naomi snorted she couldn't forget it if she tried. It was still flashing in her head all smirky like; saying:

_I'll see you tonight, Naomikins! – Emily _

Naomi never hated her nickname so much in her life.


	6. In Light Of New Information (Emily)

A/N: I wasn't originally going to do Emily's POV but since everybody was curious to know how Emily felt I decided to test it out and Emily's POV just came flowing out, she's much easier to write for me than Naomi mainly because Emily's feelings about Naomi are much more straight forward. Emily feels what she feels, does what she does, and make mistakes and she owns up to them but Naomi wants to blame everyone else for the mistakes she's made with Emily (Which you'll discover what they are later.) but while I found Emily easier to write and much nicer than Naomi, she a lot more fucked up than Naomi and in this part you'll discover a little bit of the history behind that. (Same thing goes Mistakes are mine and if it doesn't make sense I'll find a way to re post it.)

Chapter Six: In light of new Information (Emily's POV)

"Emily! Are you even fucking listening?"

Truthfully, no Emily wasn't listening to Katie. She never really listened when her sister spoke for the main reason being that Katie said some of the stupidest shit Emily had ever heard. Emily may love her sister dearly but her sister was functionally retarded sometimes.

"She's too busy texting Naomi" Pandora answered with a giddy smile on her face which Emily returned with a smirk. Katie groaned at that; Katie wasn't a fan of Naomi.

"That Cunt? Why you texting her for?" Katie asked with disapproving look on her face.

"Just insuring I get laid tonight." Emily said with the smirk from earlier still on her face, tucking her phone back in her jeans and giving Katie her unbinding attention. Annoying Naomi wasn't fun anymore especially since she hadn't answered back.

"I wouldn't worry about that, she's unbelievably easy" Katie said with a smile, turning her attention back to the mirror in front of her. If there was one thing Katie loved more than her sister: it was herself.

Emily's smirk quickly turned to annoyance at Katie's comment; she didn't like Katie's assumptions about Naomi, she never did.

"Look, who's talking?! Miss I'll sleep with anybody who even looks my way!" Emily spat. She didn't like it when Katie got on Naomi like that.

"Oh, give me a break; you make fun of Naomi all the time." Katie said insulted by Emily's earlier comment (She just loved sex but that didn't make her no slut, no matter what people said).

Emily choose to ignore the fact that Katie was right; Emily made fun of Naomi all the time and even to Naomi's face but Emily was the only one who could do it: For Emily it was some weird form of foreplay but when Katie did it she was actually being a bitch and Emily didn't like Katie being a bitch towards Naomi.

"Whatever just mind your own business" Emily rapped back. Katie gave her annoyed look before turning back to the mirror to which Emily was sure to eye fuck herself some more.

It was a couple of minutes before either twin felt it was safe to speak again, when Katie asked "Where's Effy?"

"She's at Keith's pub meeting Cook and the others" Pandora answered with amused look on her face, it was always fun to watch the twins fight. Katie grunted and Emily's eyes lit up with curiosity.

"How do you know?" Emily asked with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"She just texted me that she was heading back to your guys house from Keith's" Pandora looked ready to burst out laughing; Emily was so transparent sometimes. Pandora knew Emily's curiosity was because of Naomi.

It was then that Effy herself busted through Emily and Katie's door making the Sexy sign on the doorframe fall on the ground.

"You!" Effy pointed at Emily with an angry look on her face. "Owe. Me. Big. Time." Katie and Pandora laughed at that and Emily simply smirked.

"I just spend nearly thirty minutes with Mr. Humps a lot, Mc high, Mopey, and bitchtastic for you!" Effy throw her purse on Emily's bed and sat next to Pandora.

"I still can't believe your sleeping with Cook." Katie said, she was applying eye liner now.

"I can." Emily said with a roll of her eyes, When she had come up with the plan to get Naomi to the party tonight; the part where getting Effy to sleep with Cook was relatively easy. Effy liked to put up a front that she was just sleeping with Cook to help Emily but she was really doing it for herself; Effy wanted Cook since first year.

Effy glared at her. "Keep it up, your already on thin ice with me." Effy threatened.

Emily just rolled her eyes at that. Effy could threaten all she wanted but she would never kick her out of the beauties. Effy loved her too much.

"So, it was that bad?" Pandora asked, all the fighting was becoming less amusing and a little boring.

"Yes! Cook just keep staring at me," Emily was sure Effy was leaving out the fact she was probably staring at him just as much "JJ barely said a word," Emily saw Katie physically flinch at the mention of JJ's name "That Freddie guy just keep mumbling about needing to get high," Everyone but Effy laughed at that "and Naomi just keep making trouble with me until I couldn't take it anymore and lashed back!" Emily frowned at that.

"Was Naomi really making trouble or where you just being a bitch?" Emily asked with a frown still playing on her face.

"Yes! Emily, she was being a bitch first." Effy looked insulted by Emily's question but Emily simply shrugged Naomi was probably being a bitch first; Naomi had a bone to pick with Effy for some reason that Emily didn't have a clue about.

"Who's idea was it anyway to invite all of them?" Katie asked with a knowing look at Emily.

"Hey, don't look at me I just wanted Effy to invite Naomi." Emily wasn't taking the blame for the others.

"Actually it was Cook's; he threatened to withhold sex if I didn't invite them." Effy said staring at her nails. She didn't see all the amused looks that the others were giving her; she stopped staring at her nails when everyone started laughing.

"Shut up!" Effy crossed her arms over her chest and blushed.

"Wow, Cook really threatened to withhold? He couldn't wait to fuck me when we were sleeping together." Katie blurted out, still fixing her hair. Emily mentally cringed at that; she didn't need to know that about her sister.

Effy glared at Katie. Katie simply shrugged nonchalantly "Whatever, it's a fact. Deal with it."

Everyone knew Katie used to sleep with Cook but so had Pandora before she met Thomas but for some reason Effy only got jealous when it came to Katie and Emily had an idea it was because Katie was much more experienced in the art of sex than Effy. Effy had been a virgin until last summer.

"Can we talk about something else?" Emily felt the need to be mentor or this could get bad.

"Sure, so does Thomas have the location yet?" Effy asked looking thankful for the change of subject.

"Oh, yeah!" Pandora exclaimed her face lighting up at the mention of Thomas's name. Pandora had met Thomas during the summer when he became an exchange student from Congo; Pandora had instantly fallen in love with him. Emily could still remember when Pandora had told her mother she was seeing Thomas: Miss Moon looked like she was going to faint! Pandora's mother was the biggest judgmental and racist person Emily had ever met: she didn't like Thomas because he was black and she didn't like Emily because she was a lesbian and thought Emily was going to turn her daughter into a lesbian too. God, if she wanted that shit, she would just go visit her own mother! And Listen to Jenna Fitch rant on about how she was gonna turn Katie gay (As if!) or how she was going to burn in hell (She gladly go to hell knowing she had at least sleep with Naomi once.)

Emily had come out in her last year before the first year of 6th form. It practically destroyed her parent's marriage: Her father couldn't give two shits if Emily was gay or not: he was just happy to see his daughter finally happy (Emily suspected he had always known.), but her mother had been a different story; she freaked saying "Emily wasn't her daughter" and even briefly kicking her out for a time. Their mother kicking Emily out had also caused a rift in Katie's relationship with their mother as well; while Katie may not have agreed with Emily's lifestyle but she still had loved her sister and no one not even their mother was gonna treat Emily like that, and James was just happy he wasn't the only one in the house besides dad who liked girls; he started sharing his porn with Emily (He had said he couldn't do that with dad, Emily didn't have the heart to tell James he couldn't do that with Emily either.) Emily and Katie had briefly lived with Effy and her mother, Emily had grown closer to Effy for that but Effy and Katie stopping being best friends and somehow grew apart during that time and Emily felt ashamed that it was probably because of her; Emily wasn't the only one going through that change either. Katie had to drop all the plans they had made when they were younger from getting married together to marrying their own set of twins (That still could happen: if one was a girl.) but Katie and Emily never took the time to talk about that from their parents getting a divorce to moving into a new house, Katie and Emily believed sticking together was more important and that talk would only have caused a rift between them. Probably still would.

"He said it was gonna be at that underground rave we went to last month." Pandora answered grinning.

"Really? That's like two hours away!" Katie exclaimed. "I need my beauty sleep!" everyone rolled their eyes at her; the last thing Katie needed was beauty sleep.

"Get over yourself" Pandora spat. "Thomas spent all day coming up with the location."

"Besides everyone who's anyone knows where that place is. It will weed out the losers who try and sneak in." Effy stated distractedly; typing something in her phone. _Probably typing Cook the location_ Emily though with a smile.

"Expect the losers you invited." Katie stood up and headed to the closet **_finally!_** Emily though with a roll of her eyes _spent enough time eye fucking _yourself_ in the mirror, Katie? _

"Watch it." Effy seethed.

'Besides I quite like JJ." Pandora smiled "He's so cute! If I didn't love my Tom-o as much as I do I'd fuck him." _ Oh, you sneaky bitch! _Emily though with a smirk on her lips. It was a known fact between Effy, Emily, and Pandora that Katie liked JJ though it was never spoken nor would Katie even admit it to another living soul probably not even to herself; but it was the truth all the same.

"Whatever floats you boat." Katie said throwing something (Hard) back into the closet.

"Yeah, I find JJ quite sexy you know in that nervous kind of shy way." Effy chimed in, time to get back at Katie it seems. "Almost like he'd be one of those gentle lovers, you know?" Effy shared a smile with Emily.

"Yeah, if I didn't like muff so much I'd definitely fuck him." Emily said with hint of mischief in her eyes. That seemed to push Katie over the edge, stomping her foot at that, clearly having had enough. "Enough! You lot are sick! I'm going to change in the bathroom." Katie walked out of the room slamming the door behind her mumbling something like "Cunts" back at them.

Effy audibly sighed when she left and Pandora and Emily laughed loudly.

"I couldn't take much more of her." Effy said sighing. "I love her but she can get on my ever loving nerves." Effy turned back to her phone.

"Give her a break. It's not like she's any different on a good day." Emily said feeling the need to defend her sister.

"And on a good day, I can handle her but today is not a good day." Effy huffed, still staring holes into her phone.

"Have a tiff with Cookie." Pandora asked softly putting her own phone down. Thomas could wait.

Effy gave Emily a look and Emily could tell she already didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"I may have said something to Naomi." Effy shirked back a little on the bed at Emily's glare.

"What you say?" Emily continued to glare.

"I may have suggested something about you sleeping with someone else after you sleep with her the night you met." Effy couldn't look at Emily and good thing she didn't because if looks could kill… these looks definitely would have.

"What!" Emily was beyond mad, she was downright livid.

"Well, it wasn't like I was spitting out lies." Effy was getting defensive "You really sleep with another girl that same night besides Naomi started it." Emily was riled now.

"One, I told you that in secret! And two, I don't care who started it! You should have been the bigger person!" Emily needed to calm down she could feel a vain about ready to pop out of her head.

"Emily." Effy tried.

"No, I don't wanna hear it, Effy! You fucked up! You'll be lucky if I ever forgive you!" Emily started to rub her temples; a vain was definitely going to pop out of her head soon.

"Emily, it wasn't like Effy spilled some great big secret. Naomi already knew." Emily looked up to see Katie standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest "it's not like Naomi hates you for no reason." Katie added.

Emily just keep staring "What?" she wouldn't believe that. She couldn't.

"I saw it with my own eyes; Naomi caught you fucking another girl." Katie sat back down in front of the mirror. "I may not like Naomi but nobody deserves that, Ems." Emily could hear the disappointment in Katie's voice and somehow it made the whole thing worse.

Emily finally knew why Naomi was always so reluctant to take anything they did further then just sex. That's what Emily's plan was for tonight: she was going to ask Naomi to be her girlfriend but in light of new information that plan should be shooting down to the ground, explode, and scraped for a new one. When Emily had met Naomi, it had been at a party being thrown by Cook and it was a well known fact around Roundview that besides their own parties; Cook's was just as legendary. Emily's parents were still going through their divorce but this day had been partially bad in its own right: it had started off as usual with Mom and Dad fighting about mundane stuff like who split what and so ever but it wasn't until they got to who got custody of her, Katie, and James that had thrown the towel in on her relationship with her mother: Jenna only wanted joint custody of Katie and James! That had hurt more than then it did now and Emily was looking to get drunk that night not hook up with anybody (Especially not Naomi) but when she saw Naomi she couldn't help but want to go talk to her to get to know her or do _anything_ with her but she had been overcome with shyness (First in her lifetime), so Effy took it upon herself to introduce them. Everything started falling into place from there: Emily became extremely intrigued by Naomi from her stupid but cute belief's about injustice to what where her favorite books but with things rolling into place as they were and after a few (A lot) of drinks; one thing had lead to another and soon they had just gotten done having sex and that had really scared Emily. The sex hadn't scared her, no that had been quite good even if they had been really drunk it was the feelings she had felt afterward; the need to continue being near her or _with_ her (She never wanted to be with a girl more than once.), she needed to get rid of these feelings and found it an another willing young girl she didn't even remember who she was now but it hadn't helped. Nothing had but it wasn't it now that she had been ready to want any of those feelings to become real but it looked like that was ruined as well.

"Emily, I'm really sorry!" Effy looked ready to start crying and Emily didn't want that. She may just start crying with her.

"Effy, Stop. It's not your fault. It's mine." If Emily had known her choose to sleep with that unnameable girl that night would result in this, she would have changed it at least to keep Naomi from seeing her do it!

Katie sighed at that and dropped her lip gloss back down on the vanity table "It's not your fault either, Ems." Katie turned toward Emily "You just made a mistake and you were going something tough that night. You've obliviously owned up to the fact that you fucked up and after you explain everything to Naomi and she still doesn't forgive you then fuck her, than you're obliviously too good for her." Katie patted her on the shoulder and turned back to the mirror but Emily could tell she wasn't fixing herself up anymore; she was just uncomfortable about what they were talking about. Katie hated seeing her sister so upset.

"Thanks, Katie" Emily didn't care how uncomfortable this made Katie, she was getting a hug.

Katie immediately tensed at the unexpected touch but she let Emily hug her, she knew Emily needed it but when Emily started kissing her cheek that was when she started fighting Emily's hug.

"Alright! Enough!" Katie shouted "No need to be some damn sentimental!" Emily let go of Katie and went to hug Effy, who look like she needed it more.

"Thank god, I needed that!" Emily exhaled. She sat back in her chair after hugging Effy and Pandora as well. Emily just felt like hugging everybody. "I was slowly going into Emo mode"

Katie looked alarmed at that, "Don't you dare go Goth on me! I'll start denying you're my sister!" Katie exclaimed.

Emily rolled her eyes at that before saying "We're Twins" Emily smiled despite being annoyed at Katie.

"I don't care! No respectable Fitch mingles with Goths!" Katie really turned back to the mirror at this time.

"Since when are we respectable?" Emily was really curious to know.

"Since I said we were." Katie said it almost like it was a fact.

"Yeah because when Katie says something goes than it must be written in stone." Pandora said sarcastically.

"Damn right!" Katie deadpanned.

Any other day, Emily would have augured that point but today she had to believe Katie was right. If Naomi couldn't forgive her then Naomi wasn't worth her time. At least a small part of her believed that (A tiny, tiny part of her.)


	7. Hair Pullin' (JJ)

A/N: I think you know what I'm going to say =)

Chapter Seven: Hair Pullin' (JJ's POV)

JJ was about ready to pull his hair out by the time they were heading off to the party. Cook had meant well but this by far was his worst idea ever! From Naomi's bitchy attitude from her impending showdown with Emily, Cook's sullen behavior over his fight with Effy, and his own suffocating fear of seeing Katie was almost too much; time consuming to actually enjoy anything the party is going to have to offer.

JJ wasn't in the partying mood (He never really was but he just didn't have the energy to pretend) he just wanted to go home and get to bed but Cook was determined to savage this night. He still truly believed they could still have fun _Yeah right! Between Naomi's hyperventilating and my hand breaking out in a cold sweat we're really gonna have fun!_ JJ really wished Cook was more of a realist.

The ride only got worst: Cook kept bitching at Naomi to shut up if she had nothing nice to say (JJ actually agreed with that), Freddie wasn't as fun not high (He was actually a bit boring), and Naomi kept getting on JJ about being too damn slow (In truth, he was going so slow because it annoyed Naomi so much.)

It took JJ nearly two hours to actually get to the party. It was at some obsercure part of town and taking place underground _really, this day just keeps getting better and better. I guess we'll add claustrophobia_ _to my list of things gone wrong tonight _JJ thought getting out of the car biting his lip and shaking his head.

"What the fuck is this? They trying to suffocate us all!" Naomi exclaimed looking at the opening of the hatch. JJ agreed whole heartily he really wasn't in the mood for people to be bumping and grinding on him all night.

"Please, guys let's just get this over with." Cook looked deflated and JJ instantly felt bad, Naomi and he are ruining Cook's perfect night with their own personal crap. JJ looked back at Naomi and saw the same look on her face: Shame.

"Come on, Cook it's time to party!" Naomi yelled opening the hatch and Cook's face immediately lightened up.

"Yeah! Party time!" Cook shouted jumping inside with Freddie following close by. It made JJ feel a little better that Cook was happy again, it also made JJ having to see a certain devil soon almost worth it to see someone was at least going to have fun tonight.

"That made it almost worth it." Naomi spoke. "Seeing him happy."

"Yeah. Almost." JJ decided it was time. "Ready?" JJ asked, briefly catching a hold Naomi's hand before dropping it.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Naomi smiled a little in JJ's direction before reopening the hatch.

"Hey!" JJ stopped Naomi before she went in.

"Yeah?" Naomi turned her head away from the hatch.

"Umm… if you need anything tonight just come find me." JJ rubbed his neck, scrapping his beat up trainers against the concrete "I'll be the one brooding in the corner."

"Thanks, JJ." Naomi looked touched by his offer and JJ was a little surprised by that. JJ knew he wasn't the only one having a hard time tonight. Naomi jumped in through the hatch and JJ quickly followed after taking a deep breath, closing the hatch behind him.

The first thing JJ noticed when he closed the hatch was how the strobe lights reflected off the cave like walls; almost creating a large array of colors that remained JJ of the rainbow (and he's father many array of colorful shirts). The loud music was the next thing to hit one of JJ's senses, the music didn't bother JJ as much as the lights; despite loving the colors the lights were making bouncing off the cave walls they were causing JJ's eyes to wave in and out. The next thing JJ took into account (Once his eyesight adjusted to the strange lighting) was the young black man who looked around their age who seemed to be the one in charge of checking invitations and it seemed JJ was next one in line.

"Yous has an invitation?" the black man spoke with a thick French accent. He definitely wasn't from around here and JJ liked that but he couldn't understand him over the booming music.

"Huh?" JJ moved closer to the young man.

"Invitation?" he pointed his finger at the invitations already in his hand and JJ understood what he wanted. JJ felt around inside his pocket and immediately stalled; he forgot his invitation at home. JJ felt himself panic _Oh, no! He didn't have his invitation! _He rubbed his hands together in a nervous way _what am I gonna do? _ He truly had no clue. He was going to get kicked out by those two big older (Probably university) bouncers who was surrounding the young man. He quickly looked for an explanation before he got locked on and he was kicked out for sure.

"You see…"

"He's with me, Thomas." A familiar voice spoke. JJ instantly tensed. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. It was Katie Fitch. JJ had an overwhelming feeling to pull his hair out again.


	8. Fashion Victims (Katie)

A/N: After I wrote a part for Emily I had to write one for Katie! One reason was because she's my favorite Character of Gen.2 but the main reason was because I feel Emily isn't anything without Katie (more for sibling stability than anything) and vice versa, as you know by now Emily and Katie have gone through some screwed up shit with their mother and in this story I felt they had to be close to be able to get through the divorce as whole as their person as they could.

Chapter Eight: Fashion Victims (Katie's POV)

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Effy screamed at Katie, honking her car horn. Katie rolled her eyes and went back to straightening up her clothes. Katie wasn't about to go to one of their legendary parties looking less than perfect. Katie hated imperfection and she didn't settle for anything less than what she deemed perfection, never had and never will.

"Come on, Katie before she has an even bigger cow." Emily left her spot from next to Katie at the vanity and slipped on her flannel shirt. Katie groaned.

"You are not seriously wearing that tonight?" Katie loved her sister but the girl lacked serious fashion skills, how they came out of the same womb was a mystery to Katie sometimes.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Emily asked confused.

_Oh, poor thing she seriously doesn't know what was wrong with what she was wearing_ Katie gave Emily a pitting look.

"I can count on all my fingers with what the hell is wrong with that godforsaken outfit." Katie turned back to the mirror. She almost looked perfect. One more touch up and… done! Katie than turned her attention back to her fashion victim of a sister.

"Prey tell." Emily asked with an annoyed look on her face. _ I'd be annoyed too if I was wearing that goddamn thing! _Katie thought with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Well, one thing it's flannel." Katie dropped her makeup back in her purse "and another thing it's like two sizes too big."

"I like my shirts baggy." Emily's answer was simple but not an any better one. Katie rolled her eyes.

"That's the ugliest brown I've ever seen." Katie answered back to Emily's idiotic answer.

"It's a dark brown." Emily pulled at her shirt a little before looking back at Katie.

"It looks someone shit on your shirt." Katie was growing annoyed. Why did her sister have to so damn stubborn?

"Whatever, Katie! Think you can do it better!" Emily took off the shirt and throw it over on Katie's side of the room "Then do it better!"

"I will!" Effy honked her damn horn again.

"We don't have time for this. Let's go." Emily raced to get the shirt back off Katie's floor but instead Katie grabbed her hand and pulled her toward Emily's side of the room and her closet.

"Her Cookie fix is not that damn important to me then my sister making an idiot out of herself." Katie rummaged through Emily's closet before deeming it useless and moved back to her own closet.

Pandora came in the room then, "You bitches better hurry up before she leaves us all." It was then that Pandora took in a shirtless Emily and a determined looking Katie and understood what was happening.

"Katie won't let you leave the room until you change." Emily nodded her head in response and Katie throw a skirt at Pandora.

"I'll tell Effy to cool down; that should give you about five minutes" And Pandora was gone again. Katie continued to look through her own closet for something that not only looked perfect but was something she was sure Emily would wear (Or not bitch about as much.) and then she also deemed that impossible; Emily would never go for leather or leopard print.

"You done?" Emily raised her eyebrow.

Katie sighed in defeat but added, "Just not that godforsaken brown one!"

"Fine" Emily rapped back. Emily went searching for a few minutes before she pulled out a neon orange v-neck that had the logo of some band that Katie had never heard of.

"Better?" Emily held her hands up, waiting for Katie's appraisal.

"Fuck No!" Katie spat.

"Well, get over it. I'm not changing again." Emily than went to grab her horrendous brown and grey flannel jacket _God! The bitch never learns!_ Katie was losing an uphill battle.

"I give up! Be a dork!" Katie said throwing up her hands in the air, "But if I start ignoring you in the halls than you'll know why." Katie went to grab her own coat, a nice black jacket that was made of 100% genuine custom made leather. Dad almost had a cow when she came home with this baby and demanded that Katie bring it back and get a refund but a little tears and a pout had fixed that.

"Same to you." Emily smiled at that and headed for the door. Katie couldn't help but smile as well, her sister maybe annoying but she could never stay mad at her long and vice versa.

Katie locked their bedroom door behind herself. If she didn't she'd come home to her bras and thongs missing (James and his perverted hands!)

Katie kicked the fallen sexy sign out of the way and made her way downstairs; heading to the front door to join Emily but she was stopped by her dad's stern voice.

"Where you girls going?" Robert Fitch asked, wrinkling his newspaper.

"Out, Dad." Emily answered in response.

"Out, where?" Robert dropped his paper altogether and walked over to Katie and Emily, "And where you going dressed like that?" he pointed to Katie's outfit. Katie was wearing her brand new black tight pants and tight white top she had bought yesterday to wear to the party, she had wanted to show off her curves and this outfit did that. Katie was on a mission tonight.

"Dad, remember what you promised?" Emily asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Yeah, but…"

"No questions as long as we are going with the girls." Katie reminded him with a cross of her arms and a tap of her heels.

"I know what I promised! Is it so wrong to want to know where my daughters are going? At least I'll be about to tell the police where my daughter's bodies might be." Their dad was laying on the guilt trip and dammit it was working!

Emily sighed and said, "This underground rave in a northern part of Bristol, happy?" Their dad's face lit up at that and he answered with a smile, "Very. I love you, girls. Have fun." Katie's face lit up at that and she could tell so had Emily's .Their dad always told them he loved every day since their parents' divorce and it never failed to make neither Katie or Emily smile unlike when their mother said it: It made Emily cringe (Even though their mother hadn't told Emily she loved her in a long time) and it made Katie just frown (She felt her mother only loved her because Katie was her mother's definition of Perfect).

Their parent's divorce had been hard on Katie. Katie had believed up until that moment that love and marriage lasted forever, if you loved someone you just didn't leave them in the dust; not only had Katie believed that about a husband but of your children as well. Jenna Fitch had shattered that belief, not only had she leaved her husband but three children all because they had all loved each other more than her silly ideas of right and wrong; because Emily had been gay.

Emily coming out had been a shock to Katie as well, but not a surprising on. Katie had suspected it for years (With all the half- naked women on her walls, who wouldn't suspect?) but Katie had been happy to ignore it; it made no matter to Katie wither Emily was gay or not she loved her sister and that was all that mattered but when Emily had come out, Katie could no longer push it to the back burner: Half of it had been because their mother felt the need to bring it up any chance she got but the main reason had been because it disrupted the way she looked at her sister. Katie still loved Emily (Emily was her twin after all) but for a while it was a sort of a bitter kind of love, Katie couldn't help but blame her sister a little for ruining their parent's marriage; they had been happy until she had come out, hadn't they? She remembered smiles and laughter but were they as fake and perfect as her mother, as well? Katie still didn't have answers to these questions and she probably never would but it took a long time to see Emily in the way she used to.

Living with Effy and her mother had helped her with that and her mother's mission to make everyone's life extremely miserable during the divorce was an even big helper as well. What caused it to go over the edge and solidify her belief that her sister wasn't the wrong in all this was when their mother had only wanted custody of her and James and not Emily and had told her the she hated Emily right in front of Emily herself! If there was a rift in her relationship with her mother back than; that had caused the complete break. It was one thing to break from your husband but to break from your kids and in that matter was another: Katie cut her mom out of her life that night. That had been nearly two years ago.

"Love you too, dad!" Katie and Emily had said at the same time before heading out the door.

Katie and Emily were greeted by an impatient looking Effy and Katie smirked She loved to annoy Effy. Effy and Katie had once been best friends but now they simply tolerated each other for Emily's sake; Katie had also blamed Emily about the break in their friendship as well but it actually had nothing to do with Emily. It was Katie's fault they weren't as close: Katie had known that Effy at the time had an even bigger thing for Cook than she did now. Katie had used that to her advantaged and she had seduced Cook into her bed, she had immediately regretted it but what was done is done and Katie thought if she had to regret it, she might as well _regret_ it over and over again while Cook maybe a sexist ass but he sure did know how to fuck!

Katie now wished she hadn't gone there but there was no way of getting whatever friendship her and Effy used to have and Katie just accepted what they had now.

"What took you two so fucking long?" Effy spat with a roll of her eyes, opening the driver door and getting in.

"Katie decided I needed a fashion lesson." Emily answered back.

"Still do." Katie took a look at her nails.

"Then our dad wanted to know where we were going." Emily choose to ignore Katie's comment.

Pandora quirked her eyebrow, "Don't you guys have an unspoken rule or something?"

"Yeah, thought he didn't ask questions if you always left with me and Pandora." Effy stuck her head out the window.

"Yeah but that lasted about a month." Emily smirked getting in behind Effy; Katie quickly followed taking the front seat, Pandora got in last setting next to Emily.

"What he say?" Effy asked putting her key into the ignition.

"Nothing, just wanted to know where our bodies might be buried." Katie responded with flick of her hair.

"Yeah, you know typical dad stuff." Emily clicked her tongue.

"Wish my dad cared enough to ask." Effy grumbled. Effy's dad had left behind her and her older brother Tony Stonem emotionally about three years ago when Tony had been in a terrible car accident when Effy had been thirteen and Tony seventeen even though Tony had recovered and was now a successful lawyer, Effy's father had never returned to what he had once been and probably never would be. Katie was glad that at least her parent's had got out but that wasn't the case for Effy's parents: they were still together and miserable.

"Let's go." Katie said abruptly. Katie didn't want anything to bring her down tonight not when it looked so promising.

Effy started the car and drove out of the driveway. Usually the car ride to their parties was filled with laughter, talk about recent conquests, and loud music but tonight the car ride was filled with silence and soft breathing; Katie was sure Emily was probably (Most likely) thinking of Naomi, whenever Pandora was silent she thought about Thomas (Always), and who knew what the fuck Effy was thinking about (Probably Cook), and Katie was thinking about her plan to finally sleep with JJ.

Katie had been making JJ's life miserable all right but not for the reasons that everybody thought. Katie believed if a man could put up with anything from her especially at her worst (Which was almost always) than he deserved to get to know her best and not only did JJ earn that right, he had earned a great deal more for what she had dished out at him.

Was Katie proud of being so mean? No, but Katie believed it was for a good cause, she wasn't about to invest sexual time in a man that couldn't handle her. In Katie's mind, JJ had proved he was the perfect guy or at least the perfect guy to fuck around with for a little while.

Despite the party being two hours out of their way, Katie felt like they had gotten there in no time. The ride had been silent and brooding but everybody clicked those emotions off and put their party faces on, no need to bring everyone down with their foul mood.

Nobody throw great parties like they did with an attitude like that. Katie checked herself one more time in the car mirror, making sure she had hit perfection before she felt worthy of leaving the car to join the others.

"Who's handling the invitations?" Effy asked with an authoritative voice.

"Why, Tom-o, silly." Pandora said with a light laugh.

"Good, let's go." Effy applied last minute makeup and charged on like she was going to war.

"Yeah, let's go." Emily mumbled and followed Effy. Katie lingered back for a moment taking in everything before heading toward the hatch. Katie always took in her surrounding before heading to a party, she felt it was the last minute she could be herself before she had to turn on popular girl from Roundview persona; for those few seconds she wasn't a beauty just Katie but the feeling of power Katie got from this was short lived and she decided it was now or never and headed towards the hatch.

Once Katie closed the hatch, she was greeted by beaming lights and extremely loud music (Mostly dud-step and rap, Thomas's favorite.) and she couldn't help but be impressed _Thomas knows what he's doing_ Katie smiled _The lights are killing my eyes though_ Katie took her time getting adjusted to the strange way the strobe lights reflecting off the cave walls causing kaleidoscope like patterns that had Katie hypnotized.

"Yous got an invitation?"A thick French accent snapped Katie out her daze; Katie would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Thomas and he was checking invitations.

"Huh?" Katie would also recognize that voice from anywhere. It was JJ.

Katie whipped her head around and was greeted by the sight of the man of her desires (or at least for tonight) and he looked… lost? His wardrobe wasn't as bad as Emily's but it a complete disaster, he was wearing a plaid shirt that was a horrible green and black color, a faded black jacket that seemed a few sizes too large and had about a hundred and one pockets and zippers, and a old worn out pair of blue jeans that looked ready to fall apart.

_Oh, dear!_ _Another fashionably retarded idiot _there was no malice in Katie's thought, just amusement. Katie decided to take her time and watch JJ before she made her move, leaning against the wall behind her before crossing her arms.

"Invitation?" Thomas repeated pointing a finger at the invitations already in his hand. JJ's face seemed to light up in understanding and he began reaching in his pockets for the invitation. Katie saw her moment to make a move when JJ's hand stalled in his pockets.

_He forgot his invitation_ Katie pushed herself from her spot against the wall and readied herself any_ moment now!_

JJ seemed to just stare for a moment (Probably at the bouncers next to Thomas) and ran a hand through his hair before he spoke "You see…" JJ started to play with his hands and Katie knew this was her moment to strike and with a flip of her hair she was on the move.

"He's with me, Thomas." Katie answered smiling. She could see JJ tense at her voice and immediately felt bad _He thinks I'm gonna torture him_ that's not what Katie had planned tonight, nope she has plans for a different kind of torture. One that hopefully benefited the both of them, if he could keep up with her.

Thomas sent her a stunning smile and nodded them both through.

"Tell Panda, I'll see her in a bit." Thomas said through a big smile which Katie returned (You couldn't help it when Thomas smiled.)

"Sure, Thomas." It was the least Katie could do.

Once JJ and Katie were really inside the party, JJ turned his attention toward Katie.

"Thanks." Katie was barely able to hear his soft reply over the loud music.

"No, Problem" Katie said with the same smile from early still playing on her face and this seemed to make JJ nervous.

"Calm down, I'm not here to bother you tonight." Katie said with a roll of her eyes.

"Really?" JJ shoot her a suspicious glance, Katie merely shook her head at that.

"No." Katie said simply "Not everything's about making you miserable, JJ." Katie was a little hurt that he thought so but she didn't show it, she never did.

"Hmm… seems like it to me, Katie" JJ stuffed his hands in his pockets and sent her a patronizing look.

"Jesus, JJ! I'm not this devil you're making me out to be," Katie crossed her arms "I'm not being an outright bitch, It's just light joking between friends." Katie wasn't going to stand there and have JJ be a dick to her; she wasn't looking for that tonight. If she wanted to sleep with an asshole, she'd still be fucking Cook!

"Since when are we friends, Katie?" JJ was still giving her that same stupid patronizing look.

"Since when are we not?" Katie was actually confused, Katie may be a bitch to him sometimes but she did consider JJ a friend.

"Katie, you've been making fun of me since first year! Before that even!" Okay, Katie could take ownership of that. She hadn't been the nicest to JJ back before 6th form.

_But couldn't he tell the teasing had changed though?_ Katie scratched her head. She wasn't teasing just to be mean anymore, she was teasing because she liked him.

"Okay, so I may have been a bitch the last couple of years but so what?" This wasn't going how Katie wanted.

"Whatever, Katie." was all JJ said in response and Katie took that as a dismissal. Nobody dismisses Katie Fitch!

With a scowl on her face, Katie said "Look, JJ I thought we could bury the hatchet tonight and have a few drinks," JJ still wasn't looking at her and Katie's patience was waning "But if you wanna be a dick then fine by me!" Katie had had an enough. She had done nothing to deserve him treating her this way (Not tonight at least) and she wasn't going to stand for him being rude.

Katie pushed her way through the crowd and almost made half way to the bar before she felt a hand on her arm _Who dared grab her?! _Katie whipped her head around, ready to punch whoever had the audacity to manhandle her but instead come face to face with apologetic looking JJ, she immediately went off of defense mood but she was still angry and sent him a glare to show him that.

JJ let go of her arm and said "I'm sorry." JJ started at his hands "It's just a little disarming to see you being nice to me." Katie was still glaring at him. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Katie relented a little when she saw how ashamed of himself JJ looked but she was still mad and she was going to let him know it.

"Let me buy you a drink, Huh?" JJ said with a shy smile. All the fight had went out of Katie at that smile of his and she had instantly forgiven him but she was going to have him buy her a few drinks first before she told him so.

"I'll let you buy me a drink, if you do one thing." JJ looked a mixture between relieved and nervous.

"What?" JJ asked rubbing his eyebrow.

"Take off that god awful Jacket!" Katie laughed.

JJ looked beyond confused and Katie smiled at that.

"What's wrong with my jacket?" he looked down.

Katie rubbed her own eyebrow at that, "Where do I start? For one, it's got like a zillion zippers on it…"


	9. Dream Like Presence (Naomi)

A/N: The reason I'm posting so later is because today it this time was the only time I could and the reason I'm posting only two chapter's instead of my usual four is because I'm a little stuck on the other two, so I decided to post the other two and an additional chapter later tomorrow as I'm going to spend the rest of the night writing them out.

I know I dove a little deeper then necessary into the colors the strobe lights made in the cave in JJ's part as well as Katie's and now I'm going to do it in Naomi's, I know it seems excessive but I have a reason for it… and you'll just have to wait and see why =)

Chapter Nine: Dream like Presence (Naomi's POV)

The first thing Naomi noticed once she had gotten into the Party was the lights. They reminded Naomi of the crazy drawings she used to make for her dad when she had been younger: the wide array of messy colors as they gave off a dream- like presence when they bounced off the oddly shaped cave walls. The colors made Naomi sad for a split second but Naomi pushed the thoughts about her father to the back of her head _no need to think on the past _Naomi thought with a shake of her head putting her game face on: she was looking to have a good time and she wasn't going to let two people in one night ruin that.

The next thing Naomi had noticed was the handsome young man checking invitations and Naomi immediately pulled out her own _No reason to hold anyone else up_ Naomi thought with a stroke of the equally crazy colored invitation.

In no time Naomi had passed the young man and his bouncers and headed into the party, Naomi immediately went in search of the bar; she needed a lot of booze to even remotely enjoy her surroundings but Naomi soon gave up when the sea of people kept her from seeing past ten feet in front of her and decided to search for the drugs instead.

The music was right to dance to on ecstasy but the crazy lights would make an MDMA trip be more enjoyable: so that was what she decided to search for but she soon gave up on that as well when it seemed all anybody had was weed and Xanax _Who brings xanax to a rave? _Naomi thought with a roll of her eyes _Stupid people that's who?_ And it seemed they were in abundance here.

Naomi's mood quickly soured again; she couldn't get high and she couldn't get drunk how was she to have any fun? How was she to face Emily completely sober? Naomi felt like kicking Cook in the face for talking her into going to this party.

"Looks like someone's having a good time." Naomi immediately groaned at the sound of Effy's nasally voice. Naomi didn't think she could handle Effy sober either; sober Naomi couldn't suppress her need to chock the bitch to death.

"What you want, Effy?" Naomi didn't turn to look at her "Here to start more trouble?"

Taking a drag from her cigarette, Effy said, "No. Just wanted to apologize about what I said earlier." She scrapped her heels against the stone floor before adding "It was wrong and I'm sorry."

Effy then looked at Naomi and said softly, "Didn't know you knew… well that you know about Emily and ..." Naomi flinched a little at that but kept her eyes straight ahead.

"Apologize not accepted." Naomi didn't need Effy's pity on this subject. Naomi didn't respect anybody who condoned a cheater or someone who was likely to be one, Effy of all people should know that about Naomi.

Effy sighed so loudly that Naomi could hear it over the extremely loud music and it caused her to finally turn around to look at Effy.

"Naomi, why do you hate me so much?" Naomi was so taken back by the hurt look on Effy's face that for a minute Naomi felt sorry for her but it was quickly replaced by anger… anger over the past.

"You know why, Effy?" Naomi snatched the cigarette out of Effy's hand and took a drag. Effy's solemn expression was soon placed by one of surprise and … understanding.

"Naomi that was a long time ago." Yeah, maybe for Effy but Naomi lived with it every single day.

"Effy, what if it was your father?" Naomi stated uncomfortably. "How would you feel if it had been your father and my mother you saw fucking?" Effy seemed to really consider what Naomi had just said as she took her cigarette back from Naomi.

Effy unfazed said, "Free." Effy throw her cigarette on the floor and snuffed it out.

To say Naomi was surprised by Effy's answer would have been an understatement; she had been shook by it. _Free _Naomi thought with a raise of her brow, _How Could that be freeing?_ Naomi had felt like it had been burden. Some days it still was.

"How could that be freeing, Effy?" Effy gave Naomi such a heart aching look of sorrow that Naomi had ever seen on another human being.

"My dad wouldn't have something to make my mum miserable over." Naomi had stared at Effy with such a look of compassion that it almost made Effy break down crying but she stuffed it back inside(as usual) and instead shoot Naomi a blank look.

Effy and Naomi stood like that for what seemed a really long time, just looking at each other; not saying anything. Not really needing to… it was almost like in that silence her and Effy had come to a deep understanding of one another.

It was finally Effy who broke the silence with "Go easy on Emily, Naomi. She may be much more fucked than you but she cares a lot more than you do." Naomi couldn't help but roll her eyes at that _Emily wasn't fucked up, she was just a spoiled rich girl who thought she could use people_ but a part of Naomi knew Effy was speaking the truth, everything almost seemed to matter more to Emily: While Naomi expected people to leave, Emily expected them to stay.

"Later." Effy patted Naomi on the back and headed off to god knows where.

Naomi smiled at the fact she was kind of sad that Effy was leaving, Naomi was seeing Effy in a new light but it didn't mean Naomi liked her, it just meant that maybe Effy might be one of the good ones (Just maybe Emily was too), for some reason that made Naomi want to cry.

"Hi, Naomi. Are you okay?" A husky voice sounded behind her and Naomi automatically knew it was Emily, turning away from Effy's retreating form and for a split second Emily reminded Naomi of the dream like presence the strobe light colors had made when they bounced off the cave walls and how they were also giving Emily the same treatment of some kind of serene bliss.

What Naomi could never explain to herself later when she recalled this night was why she suddenly had the overwhelming desire to ball her eyes out?


	10. Life Defining Moments (JJ)

A/N: The lyrics in this part are from the song Big Poppa by Notorious B.I.G.

This chapter ended up taking me in a whole different direction then I was originally going to go with it but it ended up working out better.

Chapter Ten: Life Defining Moments (JJ's POV)

If you had told JJ, he'd had been actually having fun with Katie Fitch: he would have probably had the uncontrollable urge to laugh in your face or punch you for making such a joke, or maybe even a little bit of both.

JJ had never thought in a million years, he'd actually love being around Katie, seeing her, breathing her in but he had. When Katie wasn't being a gigantic bitch, she was actually quite lovely and unbelievably vulnerable; almost like she was eager to please him and for the life of him JJ couldn't understand why. He was just plain old JJ Jones and she was Katie Fitch, they weren't even in the same category socially let alone mentally but it seemed that night they had be on same weird radio wave link that only people who truly understood each other were able to decode it's weird meaning (Almost like soulmates.).

Not only had this all thrown JJ off his feet and on his ass all night long (Even though they had had a few disagreements not even soulmates were perfect.) but that hadn't been what had caused such a perfect night to become JJ's most life defining: It had been a simple kiss!

It had all started after JJ had offered to buy Katie a drink:

2:30 Am

"Where do I start? For one, it's got like a zillion zippers on it…" Katie smiled.

"Well, what about what your wearing?" JJ smiled a little inwardly at that. He knew that perfection mattered greatly to Katie and him commenting on her outfit in any other way than flattering was going to send her into panic mood.

JJ wasn't disappointed (or surprised) by Katie's next question, "What's wrong with my outfit?" Katie exclaimed, frantically searching in her purse for her mirror to check herself.

JJ's first hearty laugh of the night had started right there as he looked at Katie with an amused look, "Nothing! I wanted to see if you could take what you dish out." Katie closed her mirror with a snap and throw it at him. It missed JJ (Barely).

"It seems you can't." JJ said looking at the broken compact mirror on the stone floor next to him. "That's bad luck, you know?"

"Well, then that's your bad luck because it was your fault that I throw it." Katie was still glaring at him.

"It doesn't work that way." JJ looked at his hands again, his expression one of his usual pensive stare. "It never does."

"Whatever, I've had enough bad luck to last a lifetime. What's some more gonna do?" Katie said with a turn of her heels and headed to the bar.

JJ looked at her with a little curiosity at that _what had she meant by having enough bad luck to last a lifetime?_ But instead of prying (Which was something JJ would **_never_**do) he decided to take of his jacket and sit in the bar stool next to Katie.

Even though JJ wasn't the prying type, JJ knew Katie was when she asked "What did you mean by It never does?"

JJ simply stared at her before saying "If I hadn't asked what you meant about the bad luck thing than you shouldn't ask me about my personal shit, Okay?" JJ had snapped. He wasn't in the mood to go soul searching into the past nor was he going to talk to Katie Fitch of all people about it.

"What do you want to drink?" JJ asked ignoring the hurt look Katie had on her face. JJ wasn't about to feel bad for wanting his past to stay private nor was he going to apologize about snapping at Katie for being impolite either.

"Oh, umm… Jake and coke." JJ was a little surprised by her order, he had always thought she was a martini or sex on the beach kind of girl.

Katie seemed to notice the look he was giving her because a few minutes later, she scowled at him "You must think just because I'm a girl I should be drinking a wine cooler or some wimpy shit like that! Huh?" the look Katie sent him next could have broken glass "Real women drink the hard stuff."

JJ was still in awe of her by the time the bartender came to order their drinks "What will we be having?" the bartender asked eying Katie real close and that annoyed JJ greatly _she isn't a piece of meat, asshole! _JJ's own thoughts had surprised him a little, since when did he feel the need to defend Katie's honor from creepy perverts?

Katie smiled at the bartender's unsubtly eye fucking and JJ felt his mood sour further _Why did she encourage that shit? _ JJ felt like poking his eyes out.

"I'll have a Jake and coke and my friend will have…" It took JJ a few second minutes to realize someone was asking him something.

"Oh, just a diet Coke." JJ mumbled picking chips off the bar stand.

"What? Don't think you can keep up with a real women, JJ." Katie smirked. The bartender laughed.

"No, I just don't drink." JJ said annoyed. Maybe offering to hang with Katie had been a bad idea if this was how the night was going to go.

"The baby will have a plain coke." Katie answered the bartender who smiled at her and went to fill their orders.

"I said I wanted diet." JJ furrowed his eyebrows at Katie.

Katie gave JJ an irritated look, "I'm not drinking with any man who orders a diet coke, I prefer to be the woman at this table." Katie said with a roll of her eyes.

"Who said you were any kind of lady?" JJ spat and Katie gave him a dirty look.

"Watch yourself, Jones! I'm not above punching you!" JJ couldn't tell if she looked upset and livid.

"One second thought give me a Budweiser!" JJ yelled angrily at the bartender.

"I thought you didn't drink." Katie mocked.

"Normally, I don't but I really need it." _If I'm gonna be around you!_ JJ thought silently.

JJ and Katie sat in silence until the bartender came back with their drinks, Katie gave him a "Thank you" and JJ just snatched the beer from the bartender's hand and took a large gulp.

"Now, who's being impolite?" Katie said sending him a disgusted look. JJ choose to ignore it.

JJ drunk the rest of it before waving the bartender over again and ordering another one. The bartender also sent him a dirty look at his impolite behavior and JJ suddenly felt ashamed. He was taking his anger out on someone who had absolutely nothing to do with what was bothering him; it was JJ's own problems with Katie that had caused him to be a spoil sport not the bartender.

JJ looked to the bartender and forced himself to say, "I'm sorry, all right?" He may have been an asshole but he didn't like to have to admit it. The bartender gave him a wary glance before leaving to take other orders.

Katie sent him a tired look before saying "You seem to say sorry a lot, JJ" she took a sip of her drink before adding "It's exhausting, you know?"

"Only around you." JJ said before being handed his second beer.

"You always seems to have to apologize around me, JJ." Katie looked about ready to cry and that alarmed JJ but almost a split second later Katie's face went to stone. "Is the problem me? Or is it you?"

JJ thought about that for a second before shrugging.

"Both." JJ stared at his beer; thankful that he decided to go with the beer if this was the kind of conversations they were going to have all night.

Katie honestly looked confused by his answer, "How is it my problem too?"

"If you weren't always being a bitch, Katie maybe I won't always go on the defensive." JJ said rubbing his forehead in frustration _how could she not see that she was the main factor in all this?_

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be so damn serious all the time, JJ." Katie said defensively "You're so uptight, learn to take a joke." Katie gave JJ a bitter smile at that before downing the rest of her drink.

Katie's words had stuck with JJ the moment they had come out, was he too serious? Was he so uptight he couldn't understand that maybe Katie was really just joking? Naomi had once said the reason it took her so long to get along with JJ had been because he was so serious it made her nervous. Was he doing the same thing to Katie? He supposed he was and he didn't like that.

"Maybe your right? Maybe I should just have fun?" JJ truly believed what he was saying; it was just that he had no idea how to have fun. Not a clue. "Only problem is I don't know how." JJ was ashamed to admit it.

"Oh, just leave that to me but in the mean time order me another drink." Katie demanded, sliding the empty glass toward JJ.

"Please wouldn't be too much of a stretch, would it?" JJ took the glass and waved the bartender over.

"Please." Katie mocked before looking down at her hands, this night look promising again.

4:30 Am

"There is no way I'm allowing you to say that the Bristol rovers are your favorite football team!" Katie exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Why not? They have a decent scoring average and that Danny Guillermo guys not too bad?" JJ laughed taking another sip of his fifteen beers he had had in the past three hours. He was actually having a great time and most of it had to do with Katie.

The party was in full swing now; People were actively high off their asses and some were even having Sex in plain view of everybody (That wasn't JJ's idea of how sex should be.) and none of it didn't look like it was stopping anytime soon. And JJ was definitely drunk if not a little hammered by now (He had a strong tolerance for someone who hardly ever drinks.)

Katie suddenly dropped her glass on the bar stand with a bang and stuck her fingers in her ears like a child and for a minute JJ thought he had said something wrong but Katie's hysterical laughing had fixed his fear right away "Don't ever say that name again! I had to date that sack of shit for nearly a year and it was the worst year of my life!" Katie stopped laughing at the last part and took her fingers out of her ears.

"You dated him?" JJ sobered a little at that, his jealously was making an appearance once again.

Katie sent him an annoyed look, "I've dated a lot of guys, JJ. Get over it."

"Did you date them all? Or did you just fuck them?" JJ wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"A little of both." Katie said vaguely " But we're not talking about me! We're talking about you and your insane like of the Bristol rovers."

JJ scoffed at that, his mood lighting again "What's so wrong with having pride in my hometown?"

Katie rolled her eyes "It's wrong when you pride the stupid parts of it." She picked up her Jake and coke again and downed it.

"How do you know so much about football, Katie?" Just like with the Jake and Coke, he had been in awe of her unexpected answer.

Katie scoffed, "Are you fucking joking? My sister plays for Roundview's football team, so she's pretty much on top of all things football but she did nearly have a cow when I told her I was dating Danny." Katie smiled as she said, "Something about him having the worst scoring average on the team. I guess I just paid attention after that." JJ could tell Katie was leaving something out about why she even cared to listen to football averages when she gave him a nostalgic look but it was quickly replaced with her own question "How do _you_ know so much about football?"

JJ stiffened at her question. He didn't want to answer that.

"My father and I use to watch ever game together." JJ said simply with such finalization that Katie didn't dare pry for more.

"Were you close to your father?" Katie asked soberly.

"Kind of, You?" JJ took a sip of his beer again but it tasted bitter in his mouth.

"I love my father more than anything." Katie grabbed JJ's beer and took a sip herself. "Your mother?" JJ signed at that, he didn't like where this was going. There was nothing that made JJ want to punch a wall more than talking about his parents.

"No." JJ snatched his beer back from Katie and downed it.

"I'm not close to my mother either."

JJ glanced at her. "Why not?"

Katie signed, "It doesn't work like that, JJ. You can't just pick and choose what questions of mine you want to answer and then expect me to divulge everything with nothing in return." Was that really what JJ was doing? It wasn't on purpose, JJ just never talked about his mother and especially not his father.

"Sorry."

Katie looked angry at that, "Stop saying you're fucking sorry all the time!" Katie snapped "It's starting to mean nothing."

JJ was surprised by her outburst but that didn't make Katie any less right: Sorry meant nothing if you keep saying it over and over again without seeing any results. JJ's father had taught him that when he would come home every night stammering drunk always apologizing but would go out the next night to do the exact same thing.

"You right." JJ held out his hand for Katie to shake "Won't happen again."

Now it was Katie's turn to look surprise at JJ's admission but she shook his hand anyway and said "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day where you actually agree with me without fighting about it first." Katie laughed than and JJ joined her He couldn't believe it either.

Unlike the laughter, the strong electrical current that pasted through their hands as they connected was something that neither Katie nor JJ were sober enough to understand and join in on.

It was then that Thomas' smooth voice came over the loud speaker. Thomas had been DJ-ing ever since he had gotten done checking invitations, he was actually really good and had played music that JJ liked (Surprisingly) and that was a feat in and of itself since JJ hated most music of this day and age.

"This next song goes out to the lovely ladies throwing this party! Give it up for them!" Everybody cheered (Everybody who wasn't high off their ass or on someone's ass.) and a young playful girl with shining blonde hair gave Thomas a kiss before he fooled around with something knobs that looked incredibly complicated for JJ at this stage of drunkenness he was sure Thomas was suffering from.

Soon the song blared:

To all the ladies in the place with style and grace  
Allow me to lace these lyrical duches in your bushes  
Who rock grooves and make moves with all the mommies?  
The back of the club, sippin Moet, is where you'll find me  
The back of the club, mackin hoes, my crew's behind me  
Mad question askin, blunt passin, music blastin  
But I just can't quit

Katie and JJ were snapped out of their daze, "Oh, my god! I love this song!" Katie exclaimed, jumping off the bar stool and turned around to JJ.

"Dance with me?" Katie asked taking a hold of his hand. JJ was really tempted (**_Really_**) but…

" I can't dance." JJ wasn't about making a fool out of himself.

"Oh, come on. You can't be that bad!" Katie pleaded, tugging on his shirt sleeve.

_Ohh but he was_ JJ had said he was never going to dance again when a girl he had once had a crush on had said he looked like an epileptic on speed. That had hurt and he wasn't looking for a repeat.

"I don't know." JJ keeping telling himself to be strong but he could feel himself losing this battle.

Why blow up my spot cause we both got hot  
Now check it, I got more Mack than Craig and in the bed  
Believe me sweety I got enough to feed the needy  
No need to be greedy I got mad friends with Benz's  
C-notes by the layers, true fuckin players  
Jump in the Rover and come over  
tell your friends jump in the GS3, I got the chronic by the tree

"You what I don't care! Your dancing and that's the end." Katie said with such determination that JJ knew there was no use in arguing. She was going to make him dance wither he wanted to or not. May as well be complicate.

"Fine!" JJ groaned and set down his beer. Katie had such a radiant smile on her face that the embarrassment that was to come made it all almost worth.

(I love it when you call me Big Pop-pa)  
Throw your hands in the air, if youse a true player  
(I love it when you call me Big Pop-pa)  
To the honies gettin money playin niggaz like dummies  
(I love it when you call me Big Pop-pa)  
If you got a gun up in your waist please don't shoot up the place  
Cause I see some ladies tonight who should be havin my baby

Katie led JJ toward the dance floor and it quickly came apparent that Katie's definition of dancing was different than JJ's. JJ believed in the middle school method (Main reason was that JJ hadn't danced since middle school): where you held each other close but there wasn't much touching but Katie believed in the full bump and grind. It wasn't that JJ didn't know how to bump and grind he just wasn't comfortable with it but JJ was so drunk in this night that he didn't have the sense to care, he was just thanking to whoever had ever had made up these moves … and a body like Katie's.

Most of these niggaz think they be mackin but they be actin  
Who they attractin with that line, "What's your name, what's your sign"?  
Soon as he buy that wine I just creep up from behind  
And ask what your interests are, "who you be with"?  
Things to make you smile, what numbers to dial  
You gon' be here for a while, I'm gon' go call my crew  
You go call your crew  
We can rendezvou at the bar around two

What happened next was something that JJ believed that even if he had been sober he couldn't have been able to stop it; he had kissed Katie's neck and it hadn't been a simple peck either. No, it had been a full on giving you a hickey kind of kiss and What surprised JJ even more was that Katie seemed to be enjoying it.

Plans to leave, throw the keys to Lil Cease  
Pull the truck up, front, and roll up the next blunt  
So we can steam on the way to the telly go fill my belly  
A t-bone steak, cheese eggs and Welch's grape  
Conversate for a few, cause in a few, we gon' do  
What we came to do, ain't that right boo (truuuueee)  
Forget the telly we just go to the crib  
and watch a movie in the jacuzzi smoke l's while you do me

Soon JJ and Katie were full blown making out. The kissing was aggressive and electric (JJ knew he wouldn't have been so forceful with her if he was sober.) soon the kissing was became needy and JJ knew where this was heading, He was going to sleep with Katie tonight.

Katie stopped kissing JJ, pushing him lightly and taking his clammy hand.

"Come with me." Katie said pulling on JJ's hand leading him to god knew where.

(How ya livin Biggie Smallz?) In mansion and Benz's  
Givin ends to my friends and it feels stupendous  
Tremendous cream, fuck a dollar and a dream (whaat)  
Still tote gats strapped with infrared beams  
Choppin o's, smokin lye an' Optimo's  
Money hoes and clothes all a nigga knows  
A foolish pleasure, whatever  
I had to find the buried treasure, so grams I had to measure

Katie and JJ pushed through the crowd, Katie had some destination set but JJ had absolutely no idea where he was going and decided to take in his surroundings, he was soon met with the faces of an upset looking Emily and angry looking Naomi and JJ was a little alarmed. JJ thought that tonight roles would be reversed; with JJ angry and yelling at Katie and Naomi going to a darkened corner to fuck around with Emily but that obviously wasn't the case. Was he upset he wasn't in Naomi's shoes right now? Hell No!

Emily and Naomi soon faded from JJ's line of view when Katie pulled him into what seemed as some kind of weird untouched part of the cave that had much like when JJ had first entered the party had a odd affect on him, strange lighting was reflecting off the wall; causing hypnotizing patterns but the only difference was this light was completely natural.

"It's beautiful in here." JJ heard himself say from a million miles away.

Katie laughed breathlessly, "I discovered this part of the cave last month when Pandora, Emily, and Effy and I partied here. I ended up spending the whole party in here just thinking about if you would like it." JJ was touched that Katie had only ever brought him here, only ever thought of him here.

"Yeah," JJ smirked "I like it." JJ kissed her than but this kiss had been different than the ones from earlier; not only were they softer but JJ made sure they were much more intimate. Katie pushed JJ against the wall and JJ's last coherent thought for the night as Katie pulled off her shirt and pulled him in for another kiss had been that he might actually be in love with Katie Fitch.

(I love it when you call me Big Pop-pa)


	11. Searching For Naomi (Emily)

A/N: The lyrics used for this chapter is from the song Our Deal by Best Coast.

I know this chapter isn't my greatest but there wasn't more I could do, I just made sure it got where I need it to be for the story as a whole plus Emily, no matter how brave she had started off the night wouldn't talk about their problems when the opportunities arose (Much like with her mother.) and I felt that in turn that just made Naomi think the worst about her and caused the problems you'll see here.

Chapter Eleven: Searching for Naomi (Emily's POV)

2:30 Am

Emily immediately went on her mission once the hatch had closed behind her and it had been to find Naomi. Tonight was the night, Emily was going to set everything straight even if it left her without Naomi; it was all going to be laid out on the line and hopefully things would finally be okay between her and Naomi (Emily hoped at least.).

Emily passed Thomas with a smile and made her way into the party; the Music was loud, the alcohol was flowing, and people were already high and Emily hoped that those combinations would bring Emily luck tonight because she really needed it.

"Hello, Emily." Emily tries to resist the urge to roll her eyes, she knows almost instantly who had said her name: It had been Mandy and Mandy was the last person Emily wanted to see right now, the very last.

Mandy had been a girl that Naomi had started seeing a little after Emily and Naomi had first sleep together. Probably to get back at her, Emily believed now but at the time Emily had really thought they had been in love and it made Emily really hate Mandy; Emily did have other reasons for hating Mandy: not only had Mandy been rude to Naomi and her friends but she had also been extremely manipulative; always telling Naomi what to do, always putting her down, Mandy had even tried to get Naomi to stop hanging around Cook, Freddie, and JJ saying that Freddie and Cook were bad influences and JJ was a creep.

Okay, Emily agreed that Cook and Freddie were bad influences but so what they were Naomi's friends! And the part about JJ being a creep was just so outlandish that Emily had to stop herself from laughing in Mandy's face but all these reasons put together wasn't why Emily wanted to slap Mandy every time she saw her: it was because Mandy had tried to sleep with Emily while still dating Naomi.

Emily may be fucked up but there was no way in hell she was _that_ fucked up! Emily wanted to sleep with Mandy as much as she had wanted a dick in the ass! No thank you, Emily would rather murder herself then go anywhere near Mandy and her body and Emily had told Mandy as much so but instead of taking it as a no and leaving, Mandy had made it her mission in life to win Emily over. Mandy had broken up with Naomi the next day and continued to pursue Emily for the rest of first year, that had been a year ago and Mandy still wasn't taking the damn hint.

"Mandy, what the fuck do you want?" Emily really wasn't in the mood for Mandy and her needy games _who the fuck invited her anyway?_ Emily thought with venom, it was a well known fact that nobody at Roundview liked her.

"Don't be like that!" _like what Mandy? Like someone who's tired of being stalked?_ Emily didn't have time for this and pushed Mandy out of her way, she just didn't have the patience to sooth anyone's ego tonight especially not Mandy's.

Never in Emily's lifetime did she ever wish she was tall until this very night, there were so many people at this party that Emily couldn't see ten feet in front of her let alone ten feet above and it was getting on Emily's nerves; how was she going to find Naomi in all this? If it hadn't been for Effy's distinct voice, Emily would have been lost in a sea of people forever.

"Later" Effy said with pat on Naomi's back and Emily was briefly confused as to why Effy was talking to Naomi but whatever the reason was it wasn't any of her business; Emily was just glad she had finally found Naomi.

Emily had started to walk over to Naomi but stopped herself when she saw the dismayed look on her face _what the fuck had they been talking about?_ Emily was truly confused but she knew one thing for sure and that was Emily had never wanted to murder Effy before right now. Emily couldn't understand why Effy felt the need to start trouble when it came to Naomi, _What was their beef?_ Emily knew Effy wasn't being overprotective of her because they didn't have that kind of friendship but Emily also had a feeling that Effy and Naomi's problems had nothing to do with her, Emily believed that it had started why before Emily had ever come into the picture and that Emily had just been some way for them to expression that anger without people prying and asking questions. Emily didn't like being the scapegoat for people's problems; she was already her mother's and she didn't feel the need to be anyone else's.

When you leave me  
The bed is empty

"Hi, Naomi. Are you okay?" Emily asked with concern, just because she didn't like what they were using her for didn't mean she wasn't curious to know what.

Naomi didn't answer her right away and for a moment Emily thought Naomi hadn't heard her but then Naomi said, "Emily, how long you been standing there?"

Emily couldn't help but frown at that, "I wasn't eavesdropping, if that's what you mean?" Emily was kind of insulted that Naomi believed she had, Emily was a lot of things but an eavesdropper wasn't one of them.

"I wasn't saying you had! I was just asking a question, Emily." Naomi was already snapping at her and Emily could tell this was going to be a long night.

"Chill, Naomi! I'm not here to fight with you tonight." Naomi's snapping was souring Emily's mood.

"Then why are you here? Bothering me?" Emily sensed there was some double meaning behind Naomi's words but Emily didn't have the energy to figure them out.

And I feel crazy  
'Cause I didn't say anything

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe everything I do doesn't revolve around bothering you, Naomi?" Emily didn't make it her mission in life to hurt Naomi day in and day out (She just always seemed to).

"Doesn't matter, Emily." Naomi looked tired as she said that, "You always do."

Those weren't Emily's intentions and it hurt that Naomi thought they were but what could Emily do to change it? "Naomi, I don't do it on purpose. I just thought it was our thing, you know?" _Nice way to try and cover up, Emily!_ Since when was hurting people a thing to do in a relationship? Emily really wanted to know.

It seemed so did Naomi, "Since when is that a thing to do, Emily?" how was Emily to answer that? She didn't even know herself.

"Naomi, I don't want to talk about this now or at least not here." Emily didn't want to talk about this ever, "Just drop it and let's have fun, Huh?"

Naomi didn't look like she wanted to drop it but then she sighed and said, "Fine! I'll drop it," Naomi smirked and added, "If you find me so decent drugs."

Emily smiled at that because that was something Emily could do without screwing it up and she said as much so. Emily knew that even though the topic was dropped for now, it was going to have to be talked about if Emily was going to have any real future with Naomi.

Emily just didn't realize how soon it was going to come back to haunt her.

4:45 Am

"You have to be kidding me?" Naomi was laughing so hard that some of her beer spilled out of her mouth.

"No, I'm dead serious! My father and brother's idea of bonding time for about the first year after I came out was showing me nude photos from their porn magazines!" Emily laughed, taking a sip of her own beer. This night was going better then Emily thought it would, they still hadn't talked about their problems but that could wait till Naomi and she were actually together, It might even seem important than. Emily knew she was being a coward but she didn't want to ruin a good time.

Emily didn't want to ruin the fact that for the first time since they had know each other, Naomi and her were actually getting along; almost like they were friends. The high from that was too strong for Emily to break with nonsense (or so she felt).

When you leave me  
You take away everything

"So, how'd you get out of that?" Naomi slurred, Naomi was at this stage of the party a mixture of high and drunk and it was quite entertaining. Emily had kept good on her promise to get Naomi some decent drugs even though at the time all anybody had was weed and Xanax, she had ended up dipping into her own stash in her back pocket to keep her promise.

You take all my money  
You take all my weed

"Well… dad had been easy since he wasn't really a porn man as more of a football kind of guy, so instead we tend to watch every game together. Sometimes Katie will join in." Emily laughed a little at the puzzled look Naomi was sending her.

"Katie watches football?" Emily couldn't blame Naomi for being so skeptical. Emily had hardly believed it either, "At first, she was just doing it to keep up with her boyfriend at the time since he played for the Bristol rovers."

Naomi scoffed, "They suck!" Emily couldn't have agreed more.

"Yeah and I told her that when she had told me she was dating someone from their team and I guess she decided to check it out for herself. I think that was one of the reasons she dated him for so long just to annoy me." Emily know that was only have true, the real reason Katie stuck around to watch the games with her and dad was because it was Katie's way of showing she cared and apologizing for something that Emily still hadn't figured out, they may be twins but Emily didn't know everything about her sister."But I think she eventually came to love the game." That was also only half true; Katie could care less about football.

"So, how'd you get James' to quit?" Naomi asked.

"Oh, James still does it. I don't have the heart to tell him to stop and besides I think he should get along with at least one of his sisters." Emily couldn't count on her hands the number of times she had to stop Katie from killing James.

"You get along with your brother?" Naomi smiled a little at her own question; she had been touched in an odd way about Emily being close to her family.

"I get along with all my family." Emily left out the fact she didn't get along with her mother, she didn't consider her family anymore.

"You're not telling me something?" was Emily being so tense that Naomi could tell she wasn't being forthright? Or did Naomi just know her will enough to know when she was uncomfortable? "Is it about your mother?"

It always was, "I don't along with my mum, so what? My mum left two years ago and as far as I'm concerned she took our problems with her." Emily was leaving it at that, she didn't want to go around digging into ancient history.

"What happened? She mad because you forget to kiss Katie's ass!" Emily didn't like how Naomi had made that sound.

"You think I kiss Katie's ass?" Emily frowned. Naomi thought her problems with her mother had to do with her mother favoring Katie?

"Don't you?" Naomi raised her eyebrow.

No, Emily had stopped kissing Katie's ass the moment she had came out, it had been the first thing that Emily had been defiant about in her relationship with her sister as well as her mother and it certainly hadn't been the last thing. The only difference had been that Katie accepted the change in Emily, their mother hadn't and that was the problem between her mother and her, in retrospect it really had nothing to do with Katie and her mother's crazy obsession with Katie's supposed perfection.

"I haven't kissed my sister ass in a long time, Naomi." Emily rubbed her forehead before adding, "I don't kiss anyone's ass anymore and in there lies the problem."

"What you mean?"

Emily sighed, "The reason my mum left was because I wouldn't play perfect daughter and cater to her every whim and demand. It had nothing what so ever to do with Katie." Emily didn't want be having this conversation now, "but since you feel the need to put me on the spot I'll extend you the same favor," Emily downed the rest of her beer and asked, "Why do you hate Effy so much?" Naomi stiffened at that and Emily felt a little victorious before she mentally cursed herself _she was doing it again, hurting Naomi! _Emily could slap herself for being so dumb but she couldn't stop herself either, "And what does it have to do with me?"

"Not everything has to do with you, Emily." Naomi fumed, "and I'm not answering that."

"As you so sweetly pointed out just a minute ago everything has to do with me and why won't you answer the question? You want to ask me questions, blame me for everything, but what about your screw ups, Naomi?" and with that a perfect night was ruined. Emily should have known this had been too good to be true. Naomi was always assuming the worst of the people in her life and she was sick of it, sick of having to defend the people she loved.

"I should have known this was a bad idea!" Naomi yelled, slamming her beer on the floor, "I'm tired of this shit!"

"Yeah, well I'm sick and tired of always being the bad guy to you! I've fucked up and made mistakes but I'm done trying to get that through to you!" Emily wasn't even aware she was yelling now.

"Emily, what you just don't seem to understand is that you are the bad guy in all this!"

And with that Emily had had enough, "What? because I wounded your precious ego just because I fucked another girl the night we met! Well, get over it, Naomi it's not like you didn't do the same thing!" It seemed like Emily had been a fool to think that this conversation would have been better if they had been in an actual relationship, she now saw it would have probably been worse.

"What?" Naomi knew what she was talking about and Emily didn't appreciate Naomi playing dumb.

"Naomi, I'm not stupid, I know you sleep with Freddie." And somehow that was worse than what Emily had done.

I wish you would tell me  
How you really feel  
But you'll never tell me  
'Cause that's not our deal

Naomi looked shocked for a moment before she said bitterly," Maybe we should just end this stupid fucking game and call it quiets!" Naomi said with such anger and bitterness that Emily knew there was no fixing this, it was over. They were done.

"Yeah, maybe we should." If it hadn't been for Katie's hysterical crying a few seconds later, Emily would have probably started crying herself.

Emily took her attention off Naomi and onto her sister, the sadness that Emily had felt before was quickly replace with a deep concern for why her sister was hysterical crying and why it looked like JJ had something to do with it as he came running up behind Katie.

"Emily, can we go?" Katie wasn't crying as much now but that didn't stop Emily from wanting to punch something.

"Katie, What the fuck?" Emily's confusion was turning into anger _what the fuck is going on?_ Why does everybody keep hurting each other? Why did Emily have to keep hurting?

"Emily! Please! Let's go!" at her sister's tone, Emily took off so quick she almost fell to the ground. Emily supposed she would have had the same reaction if Katie had asked her to jump off a bride looking like she did now.

Emily never moved so fast in her life to gather up Effy and Pandora, Pandora had been easy to found since she had spent all night clinging to Thomas's arm by the DJ booth.

"Pandora, Where's Effy?" Emily didn't waste time being nice when she interrupted Pandora and Thomas' make out session.

"What you mean?" Pandora looked just as confused by Emily's frantic tone as Emily had a minute ago when Katie had come at her the same way.

"Something's wrong with Katie and I need to know where Effy is." Pandora went from confused to alarm in a matter of seconds.

"What happened to Katie?" Pandora asked pushing away from Thomas.

"I don't know!" Emily said irritated, she wasn't in the mood for twenty questions she just wanted to get Katie out of here and home. Emily just wanted to get out of here and home.

"Well, last I saw Effy She and Cook were making out." Pandora buttoned her blouse back up and stepped out of the booth.

"Where?" Emily said impatiently.

"Over by the bar." Pandora pointed her finger in the direction of the bar.

"Come on." Emily didn't wait for Pandora to follow; she knew Pandora would come on her own time and besides she didn't have time to play catch up.

After Emily pushed what seemed like a million people out of her way in her quest toward the bar, Emily finally made it to Effy who looked like she was one step from doing Cook right then and there. Like with Pandora, Emily didn't feel like she was cock-blocking when she pulled Effy out of Cook's embrace.

"What the fuck, Emily?" Cook slurred but Emily ignored him as well as Effy's glare.

"Katie's in trouble and I need the keys!" Emily shouted.

"Katie's in trouble?" Emily rolled her eyes at Effy's concerned face _she didn't have time for this!_

"Effy, Keys!" Effy groped around in her pockets and pulled out her keys a few moments later, "What's wrong with Katie?" but Emily didn't stick around to answer her as she snatched the keys away from Effy and headed back to her sister.

Emily could have made the record books with how fast she ran back to her sister but she wished she hadn't because what Emily saw next made Emily's heart break a million and one times for her sister, Katie punched JJ.

Emily had been so shocked by her sister's actions that she had barely heard Katie's "Fuck off, JJ!" she had also been so shocked that she hadn't been able to move when her sister had pushed her out of the way as she ran out of the party. Emily wasn't shocked by the fact that Katie had punched someone; she had seen Katie punch people plenty of times but what had been different was that she had punched JJ. JJ of all people, he couldn't hurt a fly!

"You better go catch up to you sister." Naomi didn't look at her when she said. Emily took a look at JJ and instantly knew the same look of shock and numbness on JJ's face was on hers as well and with one last look at Naomi: Emily left.

If you had asked Emily about this night later, Emily would have told you that she could distinctly remember auguring between Pandora and Effy on who was sober enough to drive, she could also remember holding her sister as she cried her eyes out in the backseat, but what Emily couldn't have told you was that letting go of Naomi had such a rippling affect inside her that she could have believed she had died a little inside that night and what had bothered Emily the most about it was that in the back of Emily's mind she hadn't been that surprised.

I wish you would tell me  
How you really feel  
But you'll never tell me  
'Cause that's not our deal


	12. Worthless (JJ)

A/N: Sorry that the couple of parts were kind of cliffhangy and messed up with no explanation but you'll more in next two parts. Fair warning: I would get out now if you can't handle angst because things are going to get worse before they get better but for those of you who do stick around you will be greatly rewarded!

Warning!: This chapter is kind of brutal but it's necessary that we do learn some of what happened to JJ's father and it also helps to understand JJ more as a character in this story.

Lyrics used in this part are from King by Weezer

Chapter Twelve:  Worthless (JJ's POV)

One night at the disco I wanted to dance slow

A loud consent ringing from his phone had caused JJ to regain consciousness, bursting through his alcohol induced brain _Oh, man I'm still drunk_ JJ laid his head back down on the pillow, choosing to ignore his phone _probably just Cook_ JJ thought tiredly groaning and pulling his pillow from underneath his head and put it on top to drowned out the annoying ringing.

Cook could drink a gallon of beer and still be walking straight in the morning but for JJ that wasn't the case: he needed about another two hours of sleep.

Soon the ringing had stopped and JJ slowly fell back to sleep but a few minutes later the loud ringing began again causing JJ to roll his eyes _Get a life, Cook! _JJ sleepily began fumbling around his night table for his damn phone as he fought the urge to puke.

Once he found it (and had gotten his sudden need to vomit his brains out under control.) he flipped it open and said, "Fuck off, Cook!"

"Jonah Jeremiah Jones!" a voiced screeched waking JJ out of what remainder of sleep he had with a violent jerk that caused his head to nearly split in a half (and brought back his violent urge to vomit.). He held his head as his mother continued to yell on the phone.

"What's this I hear about you skipping school!" _Oh, Shit!_ JJ thought still holding his head _I forgot to erase the message_!

"Mum, listen…"

"Fuck No, JJ! Get your ass up and head to school!" JJ looked at his phone in confusion.

"Mum, it's Saturday." JJ wasn't aware he had a bad connection (or that he was gripping his phone so tightly.)

His mother paused briefly before adding "Well, then you better be going on Monday, you worthless piece of shit! Don't be a lowlife wasting his time doing nothing with his life just like your godforsaken father!" JJ gripped his phone even tighter, trying to keep his anger in check and his need to vomit.

"It's isn't becoming, JJ! The only thing that worthless fuck of a man ever did right was off himself! I don't want that for my only son! Now, no more skipping school so I can send your ass to university and out of my house and my life!" JJ was surprised he hadn't broken the phone already, he was gripping it so tight.

"Understand?" His mother said calmly. JJ continued to have a death grip on the phone; he didn't trust himself to not explode just yet.

"JJ! Are we understood?"

"Yes, Mother." JJ shut his eyes and told himself to breath in and out.

"Good, now get out that damn bed and do something! I'll be home next Friday." And then the phone went dead but JJ didn't hang up, he was still gripping the phone and he still had his eyes shut trying to keep himself from crying and from the suffocating need to puke.

JJ flung himself out of bed; its warmness was beginning to suffocate him along with all his other feelings. JJ paced the floor as he kept telling himself to breathe, still gripping his phone in a vice grip.

_Come on, you can do this!_ JJ pulled at his hair _let it go! LET. _IT_. GO! _

Before JJ knew what he was doing, before he could even stop himself from doing it, he had thrown his phone in the side of his bedroom wall.

"HE KILLED HIMSELF TO GET AWAY FROM YOU, YOU CUNT!" JJ screamed, slamming his fist into the wall. "I'M NOT HIM! I'M NOT WORTHLESS!" He slammed his fist into the wall again. "I'M NOT MY FATHER!" This time he slammed his head in the wall, that seemed to take the fight out of him and with a bruised fist and a busted head, JJ finally did puke his brains out.

If you wanna get by, then cool it down.  
If you wanna start something, know one thing: I'm king.

After puking for what seemed like forever, JJ moved himself back to his bed and sat down. His head was pounding and he suddenly felt the need to sleep. JJ held his head in his hands and kept chanting to himself that he was JJ and he was beginning to know what that meant.

If you wanna mess around like that, that's just how it is.  
If you wanna get by, then mind your biz.  
If you wanna start something, know one thing: I'm king.

"I'm not my father." JJ breathed frantically. "I'm not." JJ wondered when he was going to believe himself when he said it but it calmed JJ none the less, so he continued to say it.

When JJ was finally calm enough to take in his surroundings, he realized he was actually in his room _room_. How did he get back here? He knew for sure he hadn't drove back home but JJ vaguely remembered someone bringing him home but who?

JJ decided to give up when all he could come up with to answer his questions was some kind of hazy natural blue light. Blue light? Why did that sound familiar? And the memory came back in such a strong tidal wave that it caused JJ to nearly fall on his face, _He had sleep with Katie! _JJ's head was spinning with memories of the odd blue light that had reflected off of the cave that JJ had felt touched that Katie had be so shy about showing him, Katie's naked body beneath him, and some kind of big fight that he couldn't remember quite yet. How could he not remember losing his virginity? And with Katie, no less!

JJ decided he was going to lie down, clear his head and try to resist the urge to smack himself in the fucking face. This was one of the reasons he didn't drink, JJ couldn't stand it when he didn't have his bearings (Couldn't stand it when he acted like his father.)

JJ shivered when his sweat ridden body came in contact with the cool sheets of his bed, causing a ripple effect that brought everything crashing back to him:

_Flashback_

I saw a sweet baby, such a fine lady

_JJ buttoned his plaid shirt clumsy, tumbling on every button. It was only half because he was drunk but the main reason was because of the awkwardness that seemed to fill the air. _

_The nervousness that was pouring out of each other in the gallons was causing JJ and Katie to lack the courage to break it as they continued to put back on their cloths. _

_"So…" JJ began before breaking off. _

_"So…," Katie repeated before adding, "That was different." Katie snapped her bra back on. _

_JJ had nodded his head in agreement before he grew confused, "What you mean Different?" _

_Katie stood up and searched the stone floors for her shirt before she answered with her own confusion, "Huh?" _

_JJ looked at her with slight irritation, "You said it was different, how was it so different?" he knew he hadn't lasted as long as some of her other partners but he had thought there had been a connection. _

_Katie looked alarmed for a minute before saying calmly, "I don't know just different." _

What's _was_ that supposed to mean?_ JJ fumed "Good different? Bad different?" _

_Katie signed before saying, "I don't know, JJ. Please drop it." _

I told him to back off, cut me some slack off

_Why was she avoiding this? Didn't she understand he was pushing because she was being so damn dodgy? _

_"Never mind Katie, I know what you meant."JJ spat as he tried to tie his shoes back up. JJ was beyond angry now, "I'm sorry if I didn't live up to your many lovers' exceptions!" JJ seethed as he finished tying his shoes with a violent jerk of his hand. _

_The look Katie was giving him was one of simple anger and hurt, "JJ, I didn't mean it like that." Normally JJ would have felt ashamed that he had hurt Katie's feeling but right now, JJ was insanely proud of himself: he wasn't going to be Katie's bitch on this one._

Act like you own it, I can't condone it

_"Doesn't matter, Katie." JJ snapped, attempting to redo his belt buckle. _

_"JJ…" Katie paused. _

_"Fuck off, Katie." JJ knew he was being a little irrational but Katie's refusal to tell him anything about their sleeping together had wounded his pride a little. Okay, it had wounded his pride a lot but it had mainly hurt his feelings, had he been that bad? Had she felt anything he had felt during their time together? "It's fine! I understand what this was about now, just another conquest to tell your sister and your friends, another notch in your expensive belt!" _

_If JJ hadn't been so absorbed in his frustration over his belt buckle or his irrational anger , everything fueling him in this moment would have dissolved at the look of deadly calm that Katie had on her face: _

You wanted attention and did I mention:  
Nobody likes you, except for the losers

_"You know Naomi was right about you and Emily." JJ gave up on his belt buckled with a loud cruse and throw it into the darkened corner of the cave. "right about the fact that you two are just rich spoiled cunts who need to fuck around with people's heads to make yourself feel better about your own insecurities," JJ jerked on his jacket and looked at Katie and said, "Well that's fine but don't bring me into you damn insecurities because honestly I don't give a fuck about them and most importantly I don't give a fuck about you." _

_JJ immediately sobered up when Katie had slapped him and he also immediately felt ashamed (He always felt ashamed around Katie.) _

_"Katie…" JJ tried but she pushed him to the floor and kicked him before storming out of the cave looking on the verge of tears. JJ was on the verge of tears too, _How could he have had said that shit!

_JJ pushed himself out off the floor and ran after her, "Katie! I'm sorry! Katie, come on wait!" but Katie just kept walking away as JJ pushed through the crowd to keep up with her. _

_JJ saw Katie stopped near her sister Emily who looked about on the verge of tears as Katie once had been. Emily turned her attention away from an angry looking Naomi and gave her sister a confused and alarmed look, Katie was now full on crying and JJ was about to cry with her. _

_"Katie, Please Look at me!" JJ was desperate now, things couldn't end this way. They couldn't end before they had even begun; JJ was cursing himself for not letting it go like Katie had originally asked. How things would have been so different now if he had. _

_Katie stopped crying long enough to ask, "Emily, can we go?" Katie was about to start crying again and fuck else if she let JJ see her anymore vulnerable than he already had. _

You can't break me  
Never take me  
That's just how it is  
You can't break me  
Never shake me

_Emily had such a look of concern that Katie had tried to reassure her that she was going to be fine once she got way from JJ but instead Katie just burst out crying again "Katie, what the fuck?" Emily said looking to JJ for answers but he was trying to get Katie to look at him._

_"Emily! Please, let's go!" Katie pleaded and that was enough to get Emily in motion as she pushed herself off the speakers and began to look for Effy and Pandora so they could leave._

_JJ wasn't about to give up just yet and said with desperation of a dying man, "Katie!" at the tone of his voice Katie couldn't help herself and turned around to look at him, JJ felt the breath leave his body at the look of complete devastation and almost on instinct JJ crashed his lips against Katie's, the kiss was desperate and filled with hurt, anger, and dismay; and as soon as it started it was over when Katie had punched him in the face. The look of shock and concern on Naomi's couldn't match the look of JJ's crestfallen one._

_JJ knew that Emily, Pandora, and Effy had seen it too when Effy fixed him with a dirty look, Pandora was speechless, and Emily just stared in utter shock of concern and anger that JJ had done something to her sister._

Pick up your action, act like a grown man  
Look at the winners, you can be like them

_"Fuck off, JJ!" Katie yelled and pushed past her sister and headed toward the hatch. Effy and Pandora quickly followed but Emily lingered back and looked at Naomi._

_"You better catch up to your sister." Naomi wasn't looking at Emily when she said it and after a few seconds, Emily exited along with her sister _

Some of them stupid, some of them crazy

_"JJ, what happened?" Naomi's concerned voice had cut through JJ's exact thoughts _What had happened? _JJ didn't have a fucking clue but instead of saying that, JJ decided to shut himself off instead. _

_"I need to get drunk." JJ said numbly, still staring at where Katie had punched him only a few minutes ago. _

_JJ turned to Naomi, "You coming?" JJ didn't feel like being alone. _

You see I own this town. You best not come around.  
If you wanna get by, then cool it down.

_End of Flashback_

JJ buried himself further into his blanket as the memory subsided but the hurt grew deeper, shutting the sunlight out; JJ wanted the room to be as the dark as his memories. He didn't deserve the light after what he did, he didn't deserve anything. JJ's mom was right; He was worthless if he could screw up such a beautiful thing as losing his virginity with being a drunken idiot.

JJ drove deeper into despair as he cried himself back to sleep in the darkness of his comforter.

Know one thing: I'm king.


	13. Fathers (Naomi)

A/N: The lyrics to the song used in this part are from Said the people by Dinosaur Jr. (I know I've been using lyrics to songs a lot but I'm very music oriented and there will be a lot of music in this fic and I know this song was Skins itself but I thought the song fit with Naomi and JJ's conversation about their father's) another fair warning: things are going to get a whole lot worse for our characters before they get better.

Chapter Thirteen: Fathers (Naomi's POV)

Naomi had no idea where she had gone after she had left the party with a very drunk JJ nor did she care. She figured she had stumbled around Bristol and had gotten even more drunk or high at a number of local pubs before she came home and passed out on the couch. Naomi had wished that her drunken self could have made it to the bed at least when an aching pain in her back had awoken her up that morning … her angry looking mom had only been an added bonus.

"Naomi, where were you?" Gina Campbell tapped her foot impatiently waiting for her daughters' answer.

"Huh?" Naomi said trying to stall the impending yelling match as long as she could. Maybe if her mother knew how bad her hangover was she would wait to rip her a new one. Maybe.

"Oh, don't try that with me, Naomi Campbell! Where were you? You didn't come home till seven o' clock in the morning!"

"What time is it now?" another distraction.

"Nearly three o' clock!"

"Mum, I was at a party with Cook, Freddie, and JJ. " Naomi needed coffee and now! She also needed her mother to stop shouting.

"Not in till seven o' clock in the morning you weren't! Where you go after?" Naomi groaned at that. She couldn't do this now not when her head felt like someone was having a very violent party in it.

"Mum, Please. Can we drop the inquisition until I've had at least eight cups of coffee?" Naomi pleaded shielding her eyes from the light.

Gina Campbell considered it and nodded her head "Fine! This isn't over young lady! I want answers!" Gina turned angrily away from her daughter and headed into the kitchen.

_Yeah, I know you do._ Naomi thought bitterly _but so do I, Mum._ _So do I. _

Naomi groaned in pain as she pushed herself off the couch and sat back down, hanging her head on the arm rest. This was probably the worst hangover Naomi had ever had; she was surprised that she hadn't dropped dead from alcohol poisoning or a drug overdose from all illegal and legal substances she had consumed last night after her fight with Emily.

Naomi wished she had though with the hell she was going through right now, Naomi began to become uncomfortable on the couch and had to force herself to get up and make her way toward the kitchen but Naomi knew it was a lost cause when she nearly doubled over into a heap on the floor.

"Naomi!" Gina shouted with concern, dropping the pot of coffee on the living room table to bend down to help Naomi back on the couch. Naomi slumped back on the couch unable to hold herself up.

"I maybe mad at you right now but that doesn't mean I want you to kill yourself." had been Gina's weak attempt to make light of the situation but it was useless, Naomi felt like dying.

"Mum…" Naomi couldn't even speak without feeling her head was about to cave in.

"Don't talk. Just drink something, Honey?" Gina said shoving a cup of coffee in Naomi's face. Naomi really had tried to drink it but she just couldn't keep it down and ended up having to run to the bathroom to puke her brains out.

After Naomi had gotten done puking and the feeling of someone eating her stomach from the inside out had subsided, Gina had forced Naomi to drink some water to shallow some aspirin and then helped her up the stairs and into her bed and with a kiss on the forehead from her mother, Naomi passed out again.

Naomi didn't wake up again until what seemed to be in the afternoon if Gina's bathrobe was anything to come by as she came clumsily down the stairs.

"Well, if it isn't sleeping beauty." Gina said with a sip of her tea and grabbed the remote to turn down the volume.

Naomi only grunted in response and dropped herself back on the couch.

"Hi, Mum." While Naomi didn't feel like she was going to die anymore, she still felt like someone was kicking her in the head. "What time is it?"

"4:15." Naomi nodded.

"On Sunday" Naomi was a little shocked by that. She had been so fucked up that she had passed out for nearly a day and a half! Naomi could remember a haze of moments where she had gotten up to go to the bathroom, to vomit, or to have Gina push something down her throat but she hadn't thought that had gone on for the nearly the last forty-eight hours.

"What was it?" Gina had said softly and it caused Naomi to give her mother a confused look. _What was she saying?_

"Naomi, nobody gets that wasted if they aren't running from something. So what is it?" Naomi understood now and immediately felt uncomfortable. She didn't want to have this conversation with her mother.

Almost as if Gina could sense her daughter's unwillingness to talk, she said, "Okay, I get it. I know you don't wanna have this talk with your mum and that's fine but you need to talk to someone, sweetheart." Gina got off the couch and headed off to the kitchen to refill her mug.

In that moment, Naomi remembered something Effy's had said last night and asked her mother, "Did dad's cheating make you feel free, Mum?" Naomi had expected her mother to respond angrily, to start crying, or just simply ignore her but instead Gina Campbell shocked Naomi with "Naomi, your dad stopped being there emotionally a long time ago, _really_ being here," Gina paused briefly before going on "He stopped loving us and it was only a matter of time before he left anyway, it was just fucked up the way he did it." Gina headed off to the kitchen before she turned back to her daughter and said, "It does give me some freedom knowing he's miserable that he can't be with the women he_ loves_, who just happens to be a married woman who still loves her husband," Gina couldn't look at her daughter when she said, "I've forgiven Anthea Stonem a long time ago and you should too."

"I sleep with Freddie the year you had been diagnosed with cancer," Her mother gave her a confused look and Naomi added, "and somehow Emily found out." Gina's face lit up in realization at what her daughter was saying and with a sad smile, Gina disappeared into the kitchen.

After her mother left, Naomi sat there in stunned silence but she understood in that instant that Gina was right, she needed someone to talk to about her problems other than her mother: Cook wouldn't do because he only understood so much about matters of the heart, Freddie was the reason for her problems plus he would just listen and sympathize with her and she wasn't in the mood for that. Naomi needed someone who understood where she was coming from, not only someone who would kick her ass if she had been wrong in way she had handled her situation with Emily but also Someone who could understand the things she had been through.

Naomi knew her answer before she had even headed out the door: She was going to JJ's.

The walk to JJ's from Naomi's had been short and she was grateful for that, she didn't need to stew in her feelings any long than she already had (Or stumble around anymore.) but the reason the walk to JJ's house had been so short was because just like Naomi, JJ lived in the one of the poor sectors of Bristol. The Jones' were actually more middle upper class and could afford a place much like the town houses the Fitches lived in near Roundview and the only reason they didn't was because Barbra Jones was the cheapest bitch Naomi had ever met when it came to JJ's well being; the cunt could spend nearly a thousand dollars on a hairdryer but she couldn't afford to let JJ live in a decent part of town. Naomi was glad that she had at least one loving parent, and sad that JJ had none.

Naomi stalled in the driveway of the house because even though Barbra and JJ Jones lived in a shitty part of Bristol, they still had the most manicured lawn and house in the area and it made Naomi nervous. Naomi kicked around the rocks in the Jones' driveway a little more before heading over to the blue door with a firm knock:

First knock: Nobody answered.

Second knock: Naomi grew irritated by JJ not answering (Plus she could barely stand up anymore.)

And by the third or fourth knock: Naomi picked the lock on the damn door!

Even if JJ wasn't home, it was nice to get away from her house for awhile and Naomi desperately needed to sit down. Naomi knew JJ wouldn't care if he saw Naomi lounging on his bed when he got home.

Once Naomi got inside, she wasn't surprised by the expensive gadgets just lying around the living room or by the designer furniture that filled it either but she was surprised by how everything seemed to look like it had never been touched by a single soul. _ Was JJ not allowed to touch anything?_ Naomi briefly wondered before it dawned on her that these expensive items weren't just spotless; they looked like they were on display. Like they were putting on some kind of a show.

It was then that Naomi understood and with a click of her tongue, she decided it wasn't her place to pry and to just let it be (But that didn't stop Naomi from touching a few things before she headed up the stairs.)

Once Naomi made up the stair, she was soon issued the ordeal of finding out which room was what. There seemed to be about six of them with no rhyme or purpose; just like in the living room only meant for display _but for what?_ Naomi thought angrily _who the fuck is going to be impressed by a million and one rooms?_

Soon Naomi heard a thud coming from the room on the far right and panicked _I thought no one was here?_ Almost on instinct Naomi tired to duck in one of the display rooms but they all appeared to be locked.

_Oh, that's great! Have a damn abundance of 'look at me' rooms but lock them all! _Naomi thought with a roll of her eyes _that made real sense!_

It was then that another thud sounded that made Naomi realize that maybe somebody was trying to rob the place and instead of trying to open door now, Naomi made a grab for any blunt object she could find: which ended up being a lamp. And with a heavy sigh she advanced.

There were a few more thuds and than a loud crash that made Naomi jump out of her skin before whoever it was that dared rob her mates house had decided it was time to come out:

_Tired of stealing other people's shit, huh?_ Naomi thought with malice, she was becoming angrier and angrier at unfairness of it all. The unfairness that life was dishing out to her… and her friends.

There came a few more erratic movements and Naomi briefly thought of what JJ's face would be when he saw how much of a mess the intruder had made of his room and with one last heavy breath, Naomi ran up to the open door and began to whack the shit out of the supposed robber; Over and over again; taking all her anger out about everything from Emily, her father, to even herself.

Naomi couldn't stop herself, she felt like beating the shit out of someone. It wasn't until a piercing, "Oww!" sounded that Naomi stopped and took a look at who it was, it took Naomi's still drug and alcohol induced brain a few minutes to realize it wasn't an intruder on the floor, it was JJ!

"JJ, you scared the shit out of me!" Naomi huffed, dropping the (broken) lamp.

"I scared the shit out of you! You're the one who barged into my house and decided to beat the shit out of me!" JJ's face was cut in a few places from the light bulb but it was nothing serious, _Thank god!_ Naomi finally let herself breath normally_ I was really whacking the shit out of him_ Naomi couldn't help be a little impressed that he had token that like a man without trying to hit her once.

"I didn't think you were home! I thought someone was robbing your house!" Naomi exclaimed.

JJ gave her an angry questioning look before saying, "So, you just come in?!" JJ yelled.

"Stop yelling! I have a headache!" All this yelling was doing nothing for her hangover or her anger.

"Sorry." JJ said apologetically as he tried to stand up without cutting himself on the broken glass.

Naomi sighed before offering to help JJ, "Come on, let me help you up." JJ waved her off, but it soon became apparent that he was still suffering from a hangover as well and that he wasn't going to get up without doing major damage to his hands, finally having no choice but to allow Naomi to help him up.

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" JJ asked once Naomi had gotten him off the floor.

"I wanted to see a friend, is that so bad?" Naomi wasn't looking JJ in the face; she was too busy looking at the shards of glass that were on the carpet. _Just like the shards of my broken heart_.

JJ gave her a skeptical look before raising his eyebrow, "Naomi, you've only been to my house once and that was in the backyard." JJ said in an odd tone, JJ knew something was up.

"I wanted to talk." Naomi said softly not in the mood to beat around the bush. JJ gave Naomi an understanding nod of the head and lead her to his room, Naomi followed JJ as he went back inside and Naomi had been right about one thing he had been making a mess in here. There was clothes thrown all over the place from faded shirts to hole-ridden underwear, there was also a large collection of airplane models and half-finished car models laying askew on his desk in the far corner of his room.

"About what?" JJ asked as he sat himself back down in his desk chair.

I been starin', I been starin' into space  
Always tired, not a smile, such a waste

Naomi didn't answer his question and instead picked up what looked like 1970 Chevy Camaro model car that had been painted half blue and half white, the next one she picked up was a 1950 Chevrolet El Camino that he had painted entirely black with a gold trim, but the one that really caught Naomi's eye wasn't a model car at all: it had been some kind of WWII Messerschmitt Me 262 Schwalbe model airplane and looked larger than life to Naomi. The airplane's paint was faded from its originally weird array of colors that looked like it had been painted by a small child, the color scheme made no sense to Naomi and she didn't try to but it's odd abundance of colors wasn't what had stood out about the airplane; it was what had been painted on its side with gold letters and a heart signed under the letters: _Father and son flying team! JJ and Richard 4 ever! _

"I didn't know you made model airplanes." Naomi said, picking up the airplane with gentle hands.

"I don't." JJ took the airplane out of Naomi's hands and sat it back in its spot on the night table next to JJ's bed.

"Who made that then?" JJ didn't answer. He just went back to sitting at his desk and painting his model car. Naomi moved away from JJ and sat on his queen sized bed.

Naomi and JJ sat in silence; with her lying on his bed and with him painting what looked like 1975 GTO Mustang an odd Orange and Red color, this seemed to go on for an eternity before JJ said softly, "My father and I made it when I was little." Naomi didn't need him to clarify what he meant: he was talking about the airplane.

I don't wanna, I don't wanna know  
I can't tell you, I just have to go

JJ laughed lightly before he added, "I remember the day he brought it home. My mum had been on him about coming home drunk by saying that he was being a bad father and to make it up to me, he searched for something for us to do together," JJ rubbed his forehead, smearing red paint on himself before continuing "Our favorite thing we used to love to do together was make model airplanes and sometimes model cars," he held up the one in his hand "so he spent the next the month looking for the perfect airplane."

"JJ, you don't have to tell me this." Truthfully, Naomi didn't know if she wanted to know. Naomi had always suspected something…. And she feared what the answer might be.

"I have to tell someone." JJ didn't look at her when he said it; he was staring at the airplane next to the bed, "Anyway, he said it took him an entire month to find the perfect plane. The entire time he said the one's he saw looked either too fancy or that we had already built it but," JJ pointed to the airplane, "when he saw this one, He said there had been nothing really special about it nor was it one of the cool expensive one's we usually would build but despite that…" Naomi could feel JJ about to burst into tears but he didn't, "He said… despite that the main reason he bought it had been because it reminded him of me: small but it packed a powerful force that he didn't quite know, he said it may be nothing special on the outside, quite like he and I but it was special on the inside and that was what mattered." JJ paused a bit before saying, "It took us three days to build it; the days and nights we spent on it were the best memories I have my father. The only good ones really since he killed himself three weeks later." JJ laughed bitterly and said, "I was seven."

Can you tell me, can you tell me what went wrong  
Guess I shoulda seen it comin' all along

Naomi was stunned, she had always suspected that JJ's father had killed himself but…"Who found him?" Naomi asked before she could stop herself but she had a feeling…

"I had." JJ was still staring at the airplane. "Blow out the back of his head. My mum didn't even bat an eye, she just called 911 and went into her bedroom and I was left to explain what happen." JJ scoffed, "a seven year old left to explain why his father fucking killed himself, can you believe that?"

Save me, save me  
Save me, save me

Could Naomi believe that? Yeah, she guessed she could. Anything was possible with Barbra Jones but it didn't make Naomi want to rip the bitches' eyes out any less powerful, it was no better than letting your daughter kept a huge secret for two years.

"My father left my mum and me when I was thirteen." Naomi had no idea why she offered that as a damn comparison; it wasn't even in the same league! But JJ turned to Naomi with understanding anyway and asked, "Why'd he leave?"

"Was having an affair with Effy's mum." Naomi turned away from JJ.

"Really?" JJ asked shocked "How that come about?"

Naomi shrugged, "My father used to work for Effy's dad and I guess he met her that way." Naomi knew how her dad met Anthea Stonem; her mother and Anthea had once been best friends before Naomi had even been born.

"Did your mom find out?" JJ asked, he got up out the desk chair and climbed into the bed.

"Nope, I did." JJ stopped moving and looked at Naomi's back, "Came home early one day and saw them fucking on the couch." Naomi flinched at the memory, she had been excited to show her dad about the grade she had gotten in some class she had taken and had skipped last period to catch him before he went off to work.

Of all the people, of all the people to let me down  
Of all the people, of all the people, why now

"Wow." JJ looked more than shocked now; he looked dumbfounded, "So, you told your mother, right?" he asked pulling the covers over his body. Naomi wished she had, "No, he made me promise not to. He kept saying he was going to end it." Naomi left out the fact that her dad had threatened to tell her mother that she had skipped school if she told. Naomi soon followed JJ's lead and pulled the covers over herself.

Bring me something, bring me something I can use  
Well here's one thing, but it's not the one I choose

"I'm guessing he didn't keep it?" JJ asked.

Naomi scoffed, "Hell, No. Went over her house the next day but it wasn't like I could do anything I was only thirteen." Naomi had also made a promise to her dad not to say anything and even though he had disappointed her, she was about to do the same.

I can't help it, hope you show up soon  
I can't help it, I'm countin' on you

"Naomi, we can always do something." Naomi supposed JJ was right but that didn't stop her from saying, "Could you stop your dad, JJ?" Naomi immediately cursed herself for saying it _that was totally different!_ Naomi felt like banging her head against the headboard _my father cheated, he didn't off himself! _

JJ didn't look hurt by her comment; in fact he looked like he thought about the same thing all the time, "I wish I knew." JJ looked at Naomi, "What happened next? How'd your mum find out?"

"He told her." Naomi signed, "Two years later, he told her he was in love with another woman and left." What Naomi didn't tell JJ was that her father had blamed it all on Naomi. He felt that if Naomi had just told her mother, he would have been free to leave a long time ago and what Naomi also didn't tell him was that a part of herself believed it.

Gotta fight it, I gotta be strong

"I lost my virginity to Katie last night and didn't even remember it." JJ said abruptly after a few hours of silence. Naomi had almost fallen asleep. "So, was that what you and Katie had fought about?" Naomi remembered Katie punching him; she also remembered that had been when the drinking went from fun to drowning their sorrows.

"No." JJ said and left it at that.

"I sleep with Freddie a year ago." Naomi felt since they were sharing, they may as well share everything.

JJ gave her a knowing look, "and I'm guessing Emily knew." Naomi nodded her head, turning on her back to stare up at the ceiling.

"How that come about?" JJ asked puzzled, he was having a hard time picturing Naomi sleeping with man especially Freddie of all people.

Naomi shrugged, that answer was simple, "My mum had found out she had cancer. I went over to Freddie and one thing lead to another and after a lot of tears and booze I sleep with him."

"How come you never told me and Cook?" JJ looked a little hurt that she had never told him but she had proposed Freddie that she never would tell JJ and Cook.

"I think you know why I never told Cook," Cook would think that meant he had a shot at sleep with her, "and I never told you because at the time we weren't friends and after we did become friends, I had forgotten all about it until Emily brought it up." Naomi hadn't forgotten about it, she had just pushed on the back burner, never to be thought of again.

"Naomi, are we going to be like our fathers?" JJ asked, it was an odd question to ask since Naomi was a girl and she couldn't picture JJ killing himself but at the same time it made a world of sense: Were they going to kept hurting the people they loved?

"I hope not." Naomi signed. She really hoped not.

Gotta be something, can't let it drag on and on


	14. Fathers II (Gina)

(I decided to repost these last four chapter, they were bad so.)

A/N: You'll get a little love from are minor characters in the next four parts (To help any confusion: the party was on Friday and these next parts will take over the course of Saturday and Sunday much like JJ's and Naomi's past parts and I'll let you know which day the chapter will take place.)Thanks to everybody who leaves reviews and for those who just look =)

Chapter Fourteen: Fathers II (Gina's POV)

Saturday at 4:35 PM

Once Gina Campbell was able to get a wasted Naomi up the stairs, and once Gina was able to get Naomi to settle down enough to pass out, and once Gina closed the door to her daughter's room and made her way down the stairs toward the kitchen: she knew what she had to do. _It was time_ Gina thought as she stalled in the kitchen doorway _it was time for her to call Naomi's father._

Gina didn't know what else to do; she was at the end of her rope. Naomi was spiraling out of control: Coming home high or drunk, disrespecting her mother by bringing girls home to have noisy sex (Gina didn't need to know those things about her child), getting sent to jail with a DUI, and the worst was that sometimes Naomi wouldn't come home at all and Gina couldn't stand any of it anymore especially after what happened today with Naomi nearly killing herself with all the drugs and alcohol she had consumed last night at that party!And what made all this reckless behavior worse was that it had nothing to do with Gina at all.

If it had, Gina would be better equipped to figure out a way to fix it but it wasn't all her mistakes driving Naomi to such great lengths to forget the past: it was because Patrick had left home. Thinking back, Gina supposed it started about two years before Patrick had packed his bags; One day Naomi had been the sweet doe-eyed girl with a passion for justice and then the next she became a nasty sarcastic (She hated calling her daughter this) bitch; it was like almost overnight she had become distant and sullen; snapping at everyone and drawling deeper into herself. A part of Gina blamed herself for her daughter's descent into drugs and alcohol for not seeing what had been happening; for not seeing what Patrick had been doing to Naomi by making her keep his affair a secret. How could she have been so blind as to not have known her husband was having an affair?

It wasn't all Patrick's fault because even after Gina had found out and Patrick had left, she probably had done more damage to Naomi by going into a deep depression and she couldn't help thinking that somehow she had done something far more worst than Patrick having an affair by not been there for her daughter when she needed her the most. It wasn't that Gina didn't know that she very well may be betraying her daughter's trust (which had took her forever to gain back) by making this call but it needed to be done. Gina was sure of it now because some mistakes needed to be fixed and it had to begin with Patrick. Gina walked the rest of the way into the kitchen and picked up her phone with trembling hands, she scrolled through her contacts list for the number she wanted and once she reached it, she took a deep breath and pushed the call button on the bottom left side.

Gina hadn't been aware she had been holding her breath until he picked up on the fourth ring. "Gina?" Patrick's smooth Australian voice sounded, he seemed confused as well as happy to hear from her.

"Patrick, I think it's time." Gina said unevenly before she added, "I think it's time for you to tell Naomi your back in Bristol." Gina was so scared that her hands were shaking; the realization that she was risking losing her daughter on the stake that Naomi needed her father was almost too great. She knew Naomi needed to find some way to heal and put the past behind her but Gina was more afraid that if this wasn't done now when there was still time that Naomi would someday wake up: alone and extremely bitter and what mother wanted that for their only child? There was only silence on the other end and for a minute Gina felt relief and fear that Patrick may be backing out of their deal but then he said nervously, "Are you sure?"

Gripping the phone tight, Gina said, "I'm sure." But that was a lie, she wasn't anywhere near sure that seeing Patrick would help Naomi but she was sure that Naomi needed to understand a few things and a few seconds later she said as much, "Naomi needs her father, Patrick. She needs to know the whole truth." Gina may be sure of that fact but she couldn't shake the feeling of dread that she had somehow just made the wrong dissuasion by calling Patrick.


	15. Fighting (Effy)

Chapter Fifteen: Fighting (Effy's POV)

Saturday at 8:05 AM

Effy had been awoken early that morning by the unmistakable sound of her parents fighting. The fighting had been so loud that for a moment, Effy believed that they were being robbed but when her mother's distinctive voice said, "Don't you think I know that?!" Effy had instantly known that had not been the case and laid her head back on her pillow to listen:

"Don't you think I know that?!" Anthea Stonem shouted, "Don't you think I know that I hurt you?!" There seemed to be a pause before she continued, "that when I had an affair with Patrick that I would be risking losing you more than I already had but I had been so damn lonely!" Effy could hear her mother crying now, "You wouldn't look at me! You wouldn't look at Tony! You wouldn't even fucking look at Effy! What did you expect, Matthew? That I was just going to put up with your bullshit and not find comfort in someone else?"

Soon Matthew Stonem rounded out with, "No, Anthea! I expected you to be _my_ Wife! I had expected you to love _me_! To fuck _me_! Not Patrick!"

_It seemed they had decided to fight about mum's affair again_ Effy thought running her hand through her long black hair. Effy hated these fights; they always ended up with her mother throwing something and her father threatening to leave but they were always empty threats: he never left and her mother never made him.

"How could I have been your wife then? You wouldn't talk, Matthew! It was like the accident had happened to you and not Tony! You seemed to find a way to make it all about you!" Effy didn't like where this was going, they never talked about Tony's accident.

"My son almost died! How could that had not been about me?!"

Anthea scoffed at that and added, "The only reason you made it about you was because Tony could no longer carry out your rugby dreams! It was all about you and what you couldn't pressure him to do anymore! What about me? Don't you think I saw a few of my dreams for my son fly out the window, huh? What about Effy? You barely look at her anymore! What about what she went through? Having to wake up every night to Tony's nightmares or to give him a bath or change him because you couldn't handle it! What about her scars from the crash! I know you wish it had been her that had gotten hurt instead of Tony!" Effy shut her eyes at what her mother said, she didn't want to think about that time in her life nor did Effy didn't think about Tony like he had been.

Effy and her older brother Tony had been in a very serious car accident when Tony had been in his last year of college and when Effy had been thirteen, She and Tony had had a head on collision with a public transportation bus. Tony had been teaching Effy how to drive that day and in her excitement she hadn't looked both ways before turning.

The paramedics and doctors had said that they had been lucky to survive; that it had been nobody's fault but Effy didn't believe that, it had been her fault and her father knew that, "Its Effy fault anyway! If Effy hadn't been so damn persistent to learn how to drive, none of this would have happened!" Matthew Stonem had screamed that with such conviction that Effy had to tell herself not to cry. It was one thing for Effy to believe that something like that had been her fault; but it was a whole other to have one of your parents believe that too: It hurt.

Effy heard her mother slap her dad before she screamed, "it's one thing to blame me but it's a whole other to blame my daughter! You will not blame Effy for any of this, you sick bastard! You will not blame her for things that you can't face up to!"

"Your daughter! Your daughter! She's my daughter too!" even thought Effy couldn't see anything through the walls, she would have bet a million bucks that her father had been vibrating with anger as he said that.

"Since when, Matthew? When have you paid any attention to her? Do you even know what's going on in her life? Do you see Effy when you look at her or do you see you own misplaced anger?" Effy sighed and jumped out of bed, she rather not be there if they were going to fight about her. Effy could handle them fighting about the affair or even about Tony but she couldn't handle them fighting about her. It made her feel invisible; like she didn't exist. Effy had walked over to her closet and began rummaging through her clothes that were hanging up, when her father shouted, "When I look at her, I see she's fine! She's just like her mother; she'll be peachy keen! Effy doesn't have scars! Effy has friends, she has boys falling at her feet, and she's the most popular girl at her school! Don't make me some bad guy who doesn't care about his child!" Effy rolled her eyes at what her father said _were those the only things my father saw when he looked at me?_ Effy thought bitterly as she buttoned her purple trench coat over her pajama shirt, she wasn't in the mood to rummage for clothes to wear especially since it wasn't like she was trying to impress anyone.

"Effy's fine? My god, Matthew, you know less than I thought! Effy is far from fine, she barely sleeps, barely eats, she's no longer friends with that girl Katie, and she barely even talks to me or her brother anymore!" Effy wasn't surprised that her mother know even less about her life as her father: the reason Effy didn't sleep anymore was because her parents fought day and night; she didn't eat as much because she was on a strict diet to be able to stay fit for the football team and besides it wasn't that Effy wasn't close to Katie anymore it was just that Katie had changed so much during her parent's divorce that Effy didn't know how to relate to her anymore, and the reason she barely talked to her mother was because her mother never listened to her. It always seemed to Effy that Anthea Stonem was always coming up with ways to ignore her daughter; it seemed that her mother always had something that was more important to do than knowing Effy and she talked to Tony all the time and the only reason her mother didn't know that was because Tony never called home anymore. Honestly Effy didn't blame him.

"If Effy isn't fine then it's because you're suffocating her with your bullshit! So, don't you worry because If she can survive a damn collision with a transportation bus, she can survive you!" and with that Effy had had enough, she flung open her bedroom door and ran out of her house, forgetting her shoes, ignoring that her mother and father had realized that she had been listening and began to scream for her to come back, ignoring the aching in her heart, and ignoring the suffocating feeling of remorse and guilt.

Effy ran like the wind, she didn't have a clue where she was going nor did she care; she just ran. She ran from her father, her mother, her brother, and a little part of herself that keep screaming that this was all her fault. That everybody's unhappiness was her fault. Effy couldn't make herself stop running and truthfully she didn't want too.

Running took the pain away, running made her feel less guilty; Running gave her the feeling of having control over her life but she knew she couldn't run forever and when Effy couldn't breathe anymore, she stopped and took in her surroundings. It was almost at once that she realized where she had run to and with a shaky breath Effy took out her phone and dialed Cook's number.

Cook picked up on the third ring, "Hello, Princess!" Cook's cheery voice rang, he sounded like he had been sleeping and Effy felt bad that she had woken him, she was about to tell Cook to go back to sleep but before she could get one word out; she began to cry hysterically.


	16. Families and other significant

Chapter Sixteen: Families and other significant declarations (Cook's POV)

Saturday at 8:45 AM

"Hello, Princess." Cook said cheerfully even though he had only gone to bed about two hours ago and was extremely tired but that didn't matter because Cook was insanely happy that Effy had called until she had begun crying on the other end. Alarmed, Cook shoot up straight in his twin bed and leaned against the wall behind him, "Effy, what's wrong?" Cook asked but Effy just kept crying.

"Effy, tell me what's wrong?" Cook said impatiently, he was growing more and more worried. _What the fuck could he do if she wouldn't tell him what was up? _Cook didn't like the feeling of being useless especially when it came to Effy.

"Effy, Please…" but Cook didn't get to finish before Effy interrupted him with, "I'm s-s-sorry, I'm just…" but Effy didn't finish either as she began to cry even harder than before and having no choice, Cook decided to wait; there weren't going to get anywhere with her crying so hard that she was unable to speak. To Cook, It seemed like forever (It had only been six minutes) that Effy had calmed down long enough to talk and she said with a sniffle, "I'm sorry, cook. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Its fine, I just want to know what happened." Cook said patiently, thinking that finally all his questions were going to be answered but there was only silence on the other end and for a second Cook worried that Effy had started crying again but instead she asked, "Can I come over?"

"Effy…" Cook was growing angry with Effy, she was being weird and invasive which only seemed to worry Cook more and he didn't like that shit!

"Cook, I really need to come over." Effy said with an annoyed voice before adding, "I promise I'll tell you everything." That Calmed Cook a little

"As long as you promise to tell me everything." Despite himself (and the situation) Cook couldn't help but smile when he thought _Effy was coming over to my place _and that made Cook giddy with nervous excitement.

"I Promise." Cook could tell that Effy was also smiling on the other line by the tone of her voice.

"I live in the Roundview Housing Community." Cook didn't feel the need to elaborate; everyone knew where the Roundview housing district was; even a rich girl like Effy knew.

"I know. I'll be there in about thirty minutes." And the phone went dead.

As soon as Effy hung up, Cook jumped out of his bed and raced around his room to clean up. He wasn't about to have Effy walk into his place looking the way it did, she'd think he was a slob (which he was but Effy didn't need to know that yet) and Once Cook got the room to look like he wanted it too (Clean enough to not send her running but not clean enough to look like he had been trying) he decided to work on what he was going to wear when he realized that he was only in boxer briefs. Cook may not be the most mannered person but he knew that when company came over you were supposed to at least have pajama bottoms and a shirt on but Cook ended up deciding against putting anything on when he took a look at the digital clock on his night stand and realized it was only nine in the morning on a Saturday.

_Nobody was up at this time anyway_ Cook thought with a shake of his head _plus boxers are easier to take off if things get sexy while she's here _Cook smirked and walked toward the so-called bathroom area of the small living accommodation that the college let him live in as long as he passed at least three of his main classes. The bathroom was only made of a small toilet on the left end and a basin that was centered in the middle of the bathroom and the shower (If it could be called that) was a small tiled- rectangle shaped area in the right end that Cook could barely stand in and what was used to block off the water from the shower head to prevent flooding of the bathroom; barely worked and tended to actually flood the bathroom area and some of the bedroom area as well. So Cook only opted to take a shower once every other week (all the other times, he only washed his armpits and groin area in the basin.) but since Effy was coming over he guessed he could suffer through a shower, he didn't want to smell like stall beer and vomit when she came over.

As predicted, it had took Cook nearly twenty minutes to take a proper shower (He had ending up nearly splitting his head open when he slipped on the wet tiled floor.) and change into a clean pair of boxer briefs (He decided to wear the fancy orange and blue one that he had stolen from some store near London he had went to about two years ago.) and sat back on his bed to watch some TV before Effy came over (The TV sat on top of his mini refrigerator at the end of his bed.) but Cook wasn't really paying attention to what was on, he was too excited about seeing Effy. He had originally planned to bring Effy back to his place last night but Emily and Katie's cock-blocking prevented that but now he was a little happy that Effy hadn't come over with how dirty his place had look about twenty minutes ago. It wasn't until ten minutes later that Cook heard the knock at the door; he turned off the TV and opened the door but Cook's excitement faded when he saw just how depressed and disheveled Effy looked; she had bits and pieces of confetti from last night's party still in her hair, her makeup was smeared and smudged, and her outfit looked like it had been hastily thrown together without though or impression.

In all the years, Cook had known Effy (and of her) he had never seen her look like this even after her accident before 6th form, she still made it her duty to look sexy even with all her cuts and bruises. "You gonna let me in?" Effy said with a shy smile, she was a little unnerved by Cook's stunned staring which wasn't something Cook had realized he'd been doing until Effy had gave him a self-conscious look and with an embarrassed sigh he said softly, "Yeah." He opened the door wider and stepped aside to let Effy in.

Cook noticed that Effy also swayed into Cook's place with the same superiority that she had walked into with Keith's pub last night and in dull voice she said, "These places are smaller than I thought." She walked around the small accommodation with an less than impressed look and for a moment Cook was bothered by Effy's better- than- thou attitude, _We can't all be rich, princess!_ Cook thought angrily but his anger dissolved when she spoke with a bright smile, "It feels like it's your place though, it's a little cleaner than I thought it would be." And with that Effy shoot him a knowing smile.

Cook couldn't help but smile either, he had been a idiot to think he could fool the all- knowing Effy Stonem, "Yeah, the College only believes that a bed and a shower is all you need but I had to pimp it out a little bit, I wasn't about to live in a plain lifeless place, you know?" Cook shrugged before adding, "I can at least make the place I live in feel like home."

"Yeah, I understand that." Effy said with a sad look before turning around to look at a picture on the night stand beside Cook's bed, "Who are they?" Effy asked, holding up the picture with gentle hands and a touched smile.

"My family." Cook's smile from earlier faded, talk about his family always sobered him right up. Cook walked over to Effy and took the picture out of her hands and sat back on the bed, Cook hadn't _really_ looked at this picture in ages; he passed it day in and day out but he never took time to think on the past or the events that had transpired then either because in Cook's mind it was called the past for a reason: the pain was supposed to be left there. Cook looked like he was barely one in the picture and he was being held by his mother who was smiling, his older brother Paddy looked like he was about six or so in the picture and he was on the shoulders of their father who was giving the cameraman the finger, "They all died." And with a deep inhale, Cook sat the picture frame back on the night stand.

"How'd they die?" Effy asked, she went to take off her shoes but realized with embarrassment that she hadn't put any on and with a light smile climbed into the bed next to Cook.

"My older brother Paddy was killed by a mugger when he was nineteen." Cook knew what Effy was going to ask next before she even said, "your mother and father?"

"My dad died when I was ten and my mother when I was twelve." Cook stared at the 'Chris loves fish' sign that had been painted on the wall near the door years before Cook had even been assigned the room, "My father died in a car crash and my mother died from Cancer. My brother took care of me until his death and then I was sent into foster care until last year."

Effy gave him an understanding look before saying, "I heard rumors you were an orphan but…" Effy ran a hand through her hair before adding, "I'm sorry I pried."

"At least you asked instead of assuming like most do." Cook knew everyone at Roundview just assumed that Cook's criminal past was because he was an orphan and he was happy Effy had asked instead of making up lies in her head and never giving Cook the chance to tell her the history behind his less than favorable actions. Not even JJ, Naomi, or Freddie asked questions, they just believed he was a thug.

"Effy, what happened earlier?" Cook had shared his pain, it was time that Effy did as well. Effy said nothing for a few moments before she sighed and said, "Nothing, I'm not used too. It's just…" Effy paused before she blurted harshly, "I think my parents are really going to get a divorce." Cook could see Effy's hands shaking as she said it.

"What you mean?" Cook gave Effy a confused look, "Didn't your parents already get a divorce?" Cook could have sworn that he had overheard Effy tell Lara Thompson that her mother had gotten a lot of money in alimony and had bought her that 2013 corvette Effy drove as a divorce present; she had been showing off that car around College for the last two months. Effy shoot him a bitter glance before saying, "I just tell people that. Only Emily, Pandora, Naomi, and Katie know that my parents are still together and besides it's not like anyone cares enough to dispute my lies. "Cook nodded his head in understanding before he grew confused again, "How does Naomi know? Don't you two hate each other?"

Effy signed, "That's a long story, Cook." She moved closer to Cook as she said, "and I don't hate Naomi, she hates me."

Cook wasn't going to argue that, the war between Effy and Naomi did seem a little one-sided but Cook couldn't help asking, "Then why'd you go off on Naomi last night?" Effy gave Cook an annoyed look before she spoke with irritation, "I already got what I deserved for my outburst; first being yelled at by you and then being yelled at by Emily and you know as well as I do she started it." Cook chuckled at that, he wasn't surprised Emily had ripped a new one in Effy for what she had said last night. Cook could still remember Naomi doing the same to Mandy back when she and Mandy had been dating, he couldn't remember what Mandy had said but he could remember never loving Naomi more on that day when she broke up with Mandy. Cook knew Mandy told everyone that it was her that had ended things with Naomi but that was a lie as far as Cook was concerned, Mandy just couldn't handle looking like the fool.

"Maybe with all the cards on the table, they'll finally get together and end all our suffering." Cook said with a light smile.

Effy gave him a grim smile, "I wouldn't be so sure, I could remember some yelling between Naomi and Emily last night."

"You got to be kidding me?!" Cook couldn't help but be a little annoyed. When where Emily and Naomi going to straighten their shit out and finally get together?

"My exact thoughts but nothing we can do. I just hope Naomi takes the stick out of her ass and Emily grows some fucking balls before it's too late and they start hating each other." Effy grabbed at the blanket on the bed to cover herself up and snuggled closer to Cook, putting her head on his shoulder.

Cook couldn't agree more, Naomi and Emily were playing a dangerous game and it was going to blow up in their faces, if it already hadn't, "So how'd you get that car then?" Cook asked a little while later, still smiling inwardly at Effy's close presence.

Cook could feel Effy's shrug as she muttered, "My brother partly bought it for me as a birthday present and partly as an apology for not coming home in about three years." Effy tilted her head further into Cook's shoulder as Cook began to run his hands through her hair. The two sat like that for a long time before Effy said so softly that Cook almost didn't hear her, "I just wish that my parents would see how their broken marriage is affecting everyone… I haven't seen my brother in three years before two months ago, I barely sleep anymore, my mum ignores me, my dad yells at me, and everybody acts like their happy in public but really their miserable, I'm just tired of pretending that I'm happy." Cook could feel Effy's tears on his bare shoulder, "I just want to actually be happy."

What Cook said next took more courage to say than the courage it took for Cook to do anything he had ever done in his lifetime, "I can make you happy, Effy." Effy still had her head on his shoulder when she began to cry again and through a violent sob, she said shaking "I know you can." Cook held Effy tight as she cried. They stayed like that for hours with Cook holding her and Effy crying.

Cook fell asleep from the warmness of Effy's body against his but Effy's soft voice awoke him, "Maybe I shouldn't be complaining since I at least still have my parents and brother." Effy's crying had dulled to light sobbing.

Cook shook his head as he said, "You may still have them but they aren't your family from what you've told me." While Cook's family might all be dead and they may have been a little dysfunctional when they had been alive but he knew what family meant: Family meant love; Family meant happiness and it seemed Effy had none of that and it was killing Cook to see her so miserable.

"What can I do about that Cook? It is what it is." Effy seemed so convicted of that, that cook had to resist the urge to roll his eyes and bang his head against the wall.

"We create our own families, Effy." If his brother, mother, and father's deaths or his slant in juvenile hall had taught him anything it had been that we make our own choices and if Effy wanted to be happy, she had to make choices that would make her happy, "I made mine JJ, Naomi, and Freddie." Cook continued to hold Effy as they went from sitting against the wall to lying in the bed and Cook took Effy's hand in his own and said, "And if you'll have me I can be a part of yours."

Effy's lightly laughed as she looked up at him, "Are you asking me to marry you?" Effy moved her head from her shoulder to his bare chest wearing a cocky smile. For a brief moment, Cook was shocked that she thought he had really wanted to marry her at seventeen but Effy's teasing laughter brought him back to earth and his shock turned to his own playful laugher.

"Real funny, Effy." Cook smiled with mischief, "Know what's also funny?" Effy didn't get a chance to ask before Cook began tickling her.

"Cook! Stop!" Effy laughed loudly.

"I'll agree to stop if you agree to be my girlfriend." Cook smiled cheekily.

"Never!" Effy squealed as Cook pinched her.

"Hey! No pinching!" Effy exclaimed, slapping him on the shoulder.

"All's fair in love and war." Cook smiled before he realized what he had just implied.

"You love me?" Effy asked quietly, she didn't look shocked by his implied declaration but she did look a little uneasy.

Cook shrugged shyly but he wasn't one to back down from anything even love, "Yeah, I love ya." Effy gave him a breathtaking smile and kissed him lightly on the lips before saying with such tenderness that Cook's heart swelled with all the love he had for Effy "I'll be your girlfriend, Cook." Cook couldn't remember the last time he had been as happy as he was now and with that there was no more taking, the only thing that could be heard in the room shortly after was the sounds of love making and declarations of love.


	17. Fantasies (Freddie)

Chapter Seventeen: Fantasies (Freddie's POV)

Saturday at 10:45 AM

"FREDDIE!" Freddie rolled his eyes when his older step-sister Karen's screeching knocked him from his deep sleep, and few seconds later (Freddie expected as much) she processed to burst through his door without knocking, "Oh, there you are." Karen said with a smirk.

Freddie groaned and pushed himself on one elbow to give his sister a glare, "Where the fuck else would I be?" Almost on instinct, Freddie was careful about his movements from years of experience on having massive hangovers but then he remembered that he hadn't gotten drunk last night, he had stopped drinking around three or four in the morning after Cook came stumbling to him about some fight that had happened between Katie and JJ and after one look at JJ, Freddie knew that someone had to be the safe driver that night (he knew Cook wouldn't stop drinking, Naomi was too busy shoving pills into her mouth, and JJ was getting beyond drunk.) and he didn't want any of them attempting to drive and getting hurt, Freddie couldn't lose anyone else he cared about to drunk driving.

"I don't know what you do during your days." Karen said with a roll of her eyes before she took a look at her nails, "Arthur said it was time to get up plus my mum's making your favorite for breakfast." Freddie could help but smile at the idea of breakfast and said, "Fine, just get out." Freddie jumped out of bed and added with a smirk "Unless, you wanna see me naked?" He gave Karen an extremely obscene kissing gesture and added a wiggle of his ass for good measure.

Freddie wasn't surprised by Karen's yelp of disgust, "Don't be gross, McClair!" she turned toward the door and sent him a glare before slamming his door. _It gets her every time! _Freddie laughed loudly as he walked over to far side of his bedroom and began shifting through the dirty clothes on the even dirtier bedroom floor. Freddie couldn't help but roll his eyes at Karen's stupidity, she should know by now that Freddie would never sleep with her, she was too much like a sister figure in his life as Freddie know that Karen would never sleep with him because she saw him as an annoying little brother but it was still funny as hell when she reacted like that, it started Freddie's day off with a smile.

After rummaging through his dirty clothes for about thirty minutes, he decided to wear his sex pistols tank top and ripped blue jeans he usually wore when he skated or was hanging with the gang but he didn't bother with shoes since he didn't think that any of his friends would be sober enough to enjoy any company. After putting on his clothes, Freddie went toward his computer desk near the dirty clothes pile and pulled out the spiff he had hidden in the left hand drawer and lit it up, taking a few puffs. If he was going to eat Sylvia's cooking, he was going to need the munchies.

Freddie loved Sylvia but the woman couldn't cook, not like his mother. His father had married Sylvia about three years after his mother had been killed by a drunk driver and even though Freddie had been ten when she died, it had affected him greatly. Part of it was because his mother's death had been so sudden; so unexpected that he didn't even remember what he had said to his mother the day she died but the other part was because of how his mother's death had affected his father, he began drinking excessively.

His father wasn't one of those watching the TV till he passed out drunks, he was a mean and violent drunk and even though his father never beat him, he still had scarred him with his violent out bursts and drunken rants. Freddie could still remember having to clean the vomit from his father's face and carrying him to bed for about the first two years after his mother's death. It wasn't until his father had almost died from alcohol poisoning around year three did his father realize that he needed help and checked himself into rehab.

Since Freddie had no other living relatives, he had been sent into the foster system for nine months. It had been where Freddie had met Cook, Cook had been there about a year before him and had showed him the ropes, looked out for him, and befriended him and in return Freddie looked after Cook, keeping him from getting in trouble and being stupid, which didn't always work since Cook was somehow attracted to trouble and mischief. Nine months and about a year later, Freddie had been moved back into his father's care and Freddie found out he had married another recovering alcoholic with a sixteen year old daughter and while Freddie had wanted to be angry by that, he had been happier to have a whole family again and had made an effort with Sylvia and Karen. Freddie still didn't get along with his father, they argue a lot, and there are times where he can't stand his father and it's those days when it seemed that the fighting and the hating would never stop that Freddie was happy to have his fantasies about Effy.

Freddie had met Effy during the first year of 6th form; she had sat behind him in Kieran's first year political science class and had always been asking him for a pencil and while he didn't say much and neither had she, Freddie felt that there had been sparks but now things were complicated now that she was intertwine with Cook and even though Freddie loved Effy, he loved Cook more and was willing to push aside his feeling for Effy in favor of his best friend. Freddie wasn't about to ruin a friendship over a few lagged conversation and disillusions over sparks, he wasn't that stupid.

"You ready yet?" Karen asked impatiently, bursting through the door once again. His dad was probably on her ass to get him downstairs and that made Freddie smirk, he loved it when his dad busted Karen's tits instead of Freddie's balls.

Karen came stomping into the room like she owned it (Which wasn't new.), pausing and taking a look around and with a sarcastic tone, she said "Just when I think you couldn't be more of a damn slob, you just go and do things like this." Karen bent down and picked up a moldy banana peel that he had placed on the floor awhile ago and flung it at him with a bright smile. Freddie's spiff flow out of his mouth when he ducked to miss the flying banana peel, he had to pick it up before the spiff burnt his clothes, and Freddie sent her a glare as he did it.

"That a spiff?" she asked with a hint of mischief in her eyes as Freddie groaned, he knew Karen was going to tell on him and he was going to get grounded. He loved Karen but she was a big ass bitch sometimes.

"Yeah, so what?" Freddie rolled his eyes and snuffed it out. Maybe he could get rid of the spiff before she ran downstairs yelling about it to his father.

Karen rolled her eyes before saying, "So, give me some; I need to be high if I'm going to eat mum's food." Freddie laughed at that and took his lighter back out and lit the spiff back up. Karen sat in the chair next to him and took the spiff from his hands and took a big drag before passing it back to Freddie.

"So, how was the party last night?" Karen asked as the smoke came out of her mouth in streams.

Freddie smirked as he asked, "Though you didn't know what I did with my days?" Karen might be a bitch to him sometimes but he knew she cared more then she let on.

Karen scoffed loudly before saying, "I wouldn't have if that blonde friend of yours hadn't been yelling about it last night." She took back the spiff before Freddie could take a puff.

"Yeah, forgot about that." Freddie laughed lightly. Cook, JJ, Naomi, and he had left the college and came back to his place before heading out to Cook's and at the time Naomi had been on fence about going to the party.

"She can be real annoying." Karen said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, so can you but I still hang with ya." Freddie snatched the spiff from Karen and took a big drag.

"Whatever! Just get downstairs before I start screaming about your weed stash." Karen got out of the chair and stomped back toward the door, "Oh, yeah you left this in your pants pockets and mum almost washed it." She tossed the picture to Freddie and left the room with a huff. It was a picture of Effy. It was an old picture that had been a part of last year's yearbook and Freddie had stolen it from the yearbook committee. He loved this picture of her.

"Freddie, get your ass down here!" his father yelled from downstairs and with a sigh, Freddie took one last look at the picture of Effy and hide it back in his drawer and headed after his sister to eat some horrible tasting excuse for pancakes but Freddie would eat it because weed always made him so damn hungry. He knew it had been a good idea to smoke that spiff before heading downstairs.

A/N: I was able to repost these sooner than i thought but I'm unsure of the next four


	18. Cycles (Emily)

A/N: I've uploaded some art to do with the fic (You'll have to PM me for the site since it won't appear on the page.) (FYI: I only have this program called gimp on this computer, so the pictures aren't going to be anything fancy.) if you do take a look You'll know who my original characters are going to be and they'll be introduced in one of the next four chapters.

(To answer your question Tiffythetitan: No, Naomi's not still sleeping with Freddie. It was a onetime thing; it was just for comfort thing plus it's going to be a long journey concerning Naomi/Emily but they won't always be on the fence with each other.) Thanks to everyone who reviews! Reviews help me to keep writing this story even though i have no idea where it's going =)

Warning: Emily's a bit of a bitch in this part.

The lyrics used in this chapter are from the song Fake Plastic Tress by Radiohead

Chapter Eighteen: Cycles (Emily's POV)

Saturday at 5:00 PM 

Her green plastic watering can  
For her fake Chinese rubber plant  
In the fake plastic earth  
That she bought from a rubber man  
In a town full of rubber plans

"You girls got home early last night." Robert Fitch said softly before he stuffed his mouth with Emily's cooked vegetables that she grew in the back yard, she had decided to cook the carrots tonight for dinner. Emily used her fork to shift the carrots around on her plate, pretending to eat, She wasn't that hunger and she _really_ didn't like carrots; she had only made them for dad and James' sake, "Yeah, we weren't really in the partying mood."Emily said after she ate an overcooked carrot.

James' mouth was full of food when he said, "Yeah, I thought you'd come home knee deep in stories about all the pussy you got last night but instead you just decided to be boring." Emily just rolled her eyes at him and her dad yelled for him to do ten reps on the naughty bar, "What the fuck for?!" James yelled, throwing his fork on the table.

Her dad just continued eating as he said, "Because I'm your father and I said so and for asking why you'll be doing ten more, now go!" James jumped out of his chair and stomped his way over to the naughty bar.

"And with proper extension boy!" Robert yelled over his shoulder before turning back to the food on his plate. Emily couldn't help but roll her eyes at her brother's struggle to do a pull up; for someone who was always on the damn naughty bar, James was shit at doing pull ups. He could barely do one without looking like he wanted to pass out, "I think dad said proper extension, James." Emily said with a smirk as her brother had barely gotten up to one rep yet.

James sent her a dirty look before he went back to trying to lift himself up. "Put some damn effort into it boy!" Her dad said around a mouth full of food causing Emily to make a face, while Emily knew she wasn't the most girly girl around but she just wasn't one to talk with her mouth full of food for the reason being that back in the day between what her mother had drilled in her head about table manners and how Katie acted at the table, she would have looked ridiculous doing anything different but even after Emily's mom had gone, she had just gotten used to having to be aware of how she acted at the dinner table. So Emily wished there was more estrogen at this table, where was Katie when she needed her?

As if thinking the same, her dad asked, "Where's your sister, anyway?" her dad also made a face before he said, "No offense, sweetheart but you suck at cooking." Emily wasn't offended, she knew her strengths and her weakness and cooking was definitely one of her weakness. Emily just liked to grow food not cook it.

Emily shrugged at her dad's question, "No clue. She was gone when I got up and your right, I probably should have waited for Katie to come home." Emily pushed her plate in the center of the table and a few seconds later her dad did the same, "This shit tastes like road kill." Emily crossed her arms.

"I'll order pizza." Robert said kissing Emily on the forehead as he got up to get the cordless.

"Why does Emily get to say shit but if I breathe wrong I have to go on the damn naughty bar?" James grunted out as he effortlessly did another pull up. Emily scoffed at her brother; she wasn't stupid she knew James had the step stool underneath his feet. Getting up from the table, she walked over to James and said in a whisper, "Because I'm cooler than you." Emily pulled the stepping stool out from under James' feet and a few minutes later he fall to the floor with a thud, "Bitch!" James whispered back as he got up and Emily kicked him in the groin before she left the dining room with a smirk at James groaning.

She looks like the real thing  
She tastes like the real thing  
My fake plastic love  
But I can't help the feeling  
I could blow through the ceiling

Normally, Emily wouldn't have been so mean to her brother but today was just not the day to annoy Emily especially after what had happened last night. She still couldn't get what Naomi had said to her last night about letting each other go and a part of Emily believed that Naomi was right: she was tired of getting hurt and always having to watch herself around Naomi but a whole another part; a much bigger part didn't know if she could stay away. Emily was too drawn in, had too much of a need to be around her, a need to be _with_ her and Emily just wasn't sure if staying away would help; she truly believed it would do more harm than anything else. Emily just didn't think she could see Naomi day in and day out and not want to speak to her and quite frankly, she didn't want to pretend to not notice when Naomi was around. Emily had pretended too much in her life already and she just couldn't do it anymore.

It wears her out, it wears her out  
It wears her out, it wears her out

Growing tired of her own thoughts, Emily walked into the living room and headed up the stairs to her room and with turn to her dad on the third step, she said, "I'll be upstairs, dad."

Robert nodded his head, "Okay, Sweetheart. I'll let you know when it's here." he turned his attention back to ordering the pizza but before Emily could continue up the stairs; her sister came bursting through the front door with a smile and lots of shopping bags in her hands. "I'm Home!" Katie sing-songed giving their dad a hug which he returned with one arm as his other one was holding the phone.

"Who gives a fuck?" James said as he made his way into the living room area and Katie slapped him in the back of the head.

"Fuck off, worm!" Katie glared at James before she added, "And I want my goddamn underwear back!" James looked like he was going to say something crude but thought better of it. He'd had already got kicked in the groin once today and he wasn't looking for a repeat and with one last angry look at Katie and Emily, he walked into the den and turned on the TV. Katie turned to Emily and squealed, her sister actually squealed and Emily couldn't help but be suspicious _okay, what was going on?_ Emily thought with a raise of her brow. Katie has never squealed in her entire lifetime _Maybe Katie and JJ made up?_ Emily certainly hoped so but even if that wasn't the case she was just happy to see one of them not in misery and at least one of them deserved to be happy because Emily certainly wasn't.

"Oh, Emily I have great news!" Katie said with excitement.

"What is it?" Emily couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, Katie's happiness beginning to become infectious.

Katie opened her mouth but closed it as she looked at their dad's prying eyes, "Not here, let's go upstairs." _It must have to do with a boy_ Katie never talked about her dates in front of their dad.

"The pizza will be here in ten minutes." Their dad grumbled as he hung up the phone. He knew his daughters were going to talk about one of Katie's dates.

"Why'd you order a pizza? It's not too late for me to still cook." Katie gave their dad a confused look as she took off her jacket and hung it up on the rack near the front door.

Emily rubbed her forehead in embarrassment as she said, "I attempted to cook." That seemed to be enough for Katie as she nodded her head in understanding; her sister couldn't cook and she didn't even know why her sister even attempted it, "I don't know why you do these things to embarrass yourself." Katie gave her sister a disappointed look.

"Not everyone can be as perfect as you, Katiekins." Emily fumed.

"Yeah but you could at least pretend to be." when Katie gave her a patronizing look, Emily had enough and said in irritation, "Fuck you, Katie" and with an angry look, she headed up the rest of the stairs and opened the door to her and Katie's bedroom slamming the bedroom door behind her. Emily flung herself onto her bed in a huff, she didn't understand why her sister believed that doing things that weren't done in perfection were a cause for embarrassment, it was the only thing in Katie's personality that truly angered Emily (It remained her too much of their mother) it was almost like it was ingrained in her by their mother and Emily didn't want to look at her sister and see their mother (She already got that enough of that when she looked in the mirror in the morning) and Emily just didn't need that shit.

It wears him out, it wears him out  
It wears him out, it wears him out

Emily was still fuming when Katie walked into the bedroom a few moments later and handed her an odd looking object that was wrapped neatly in wrapping paper and Emily knew instantly that Katie herself had wrapped it, "What's this?" Emily was still angry but it was waning when Emily saw the look of shame on Katie's face, Emily knew that Katie didn't always think before she said stuff nor that she meant half the things that she did say.

Giving Emily a shy smile, Katie mumbled, "I bought it for you earlier." Emily began to tear at the wrapping paper as Katie continued, "I was shopping at the mall and I saw this in one of the sports shops near Victoria secrets." Katie was looking at her shoes when Emily finally unwrapped the gift and for a minute, Emily was puzzled with surprise "It's a helmet" Emily turned to her sister with a questioning look, "And it's clear."

Emily went back to looking at the helmet as Katie said, "It's for your mope and it's clear so you can draw stuff on it and what not."

"I already have a helmet." Emily said but in truth she wasn't complaining, she had been meaning to buy a new one for the mope for awhile now and Katie knew that.

"But this one's better." Katie said as she moved to her bed and began putting on her pajama's, "plus you've been complaining about buying a new one for such a long time and I saw this one and bought it but if you don't like it…" Katie knew Emily liked her gift before she even said it.

"No I like it, so that mean you're forgiven." Emily didn't see the point in denying that Katie had done well. Sometimes she just had to give Katie her props and this was one of those times, "so, spill what's this great news?" Emily asked with a smile as she sat up in her bed and with a smile, Katie moved to the vanity (where she seemed to live) and began removing her makeup, "I got a date with this university guy I met today at the mall!" So it wasn't what Emily had hoped for but it was still promising.

"Really?" Emily opened the night stand next to her bed and pulled out her different colored sharpies and started drawling on the helmet as she asked, "Who?"

"His name is Sam."Katie said but Emily was only half listening, she knew where this was going and quite frankly she was too happy about her new helmet to care about Katie's stupid date.

It was Danny and Cook all over again, whenever someone Katie liked pissed her off she always went shopping and met a stupid tosser who would numb the pain for awhile before she got sick of all the mindless sex and throw the guy away. It happens every time and it always took ever fiber in Emily's being not to tell Katie to grow up, that pain was a part of life and it couldn't be numbed by tons of emotionless sex. Emily knew from experience but Katie didn't seem to notice that Emily wasn't really paying attention as she continued saying, "He's one of those real posh kinds of guys but he's really fit and real rich!" Yep, Emily definitely knew where this was going and she dropped her purple sharpie and pulled out the green one as she rolled her eyes at her sister as she said, "He even owns a custom made BMW."

Emily bet he did. They always did, "You do know you said the same thing about Danny Guillermo and look how that turned out." Emily said as she continued to drawl the logo of this band she had recently discovered.

Emily didn't have to take her eyes off her drawling to know that Katie was rolling her eyes in the mirror, "That was different, Danny was a sexist asshole that thought a relationship consisted of cheating on me every chance he got but this is different; Sammy's really sweet." Emily really doubted that, Sammy was an ass kisser who just wanted to get in Katie's pants but then again that was probably what Katie wanted.

"So, when is prince charming taking you out?" Emily asked as she picked up the red sharpie to color in the eyes of her drawling.

"He's taking me to a real fancy restaurant tomorrow." Katie moved away from the vanity and made her way to her to her bed and pulled out her new fashion magazine from one of her shopping bags and began reading.

Katie finally had Emily's undivided attention as Emily snapped the cap back on her red sharpie. _She must have forgotten_ Emily thought_,_ "We have a lunch date with mum tomorrow." Emily said.

Katie peeked over her magazine and sent Emily a bitter glance as she said, "Yeah, that's why I planned it for_ tomorrow_."

Emily was livid; she couldn't believe Katie sometimes. She wasn't about to let Katie do this to her, "There is no way I'm letting you ditch me for a damn booty call!" Emily shouted.

Katie threw her magazine on her night stand, "Come on, Emily! I haven't seen or spoken to mum in about two years and just because she's suddenly in Bristol and wants to play mommy, doesn't mean I have to play along with her." Katie seethed.

It wasn't like Emily didn't understand that but it didn't mean she could just ditch her, "Doesn't matter! If I have to have lunch with that bitch you do too!" Emily threw her markers back into the night stand with a bang and glared at her sister.

"Fine! I'll call Sam and cancel, Happy?" Katie shot Emily a glare back as she got off her bed and began to put the clothes from her shopping spree away in her closet.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'm really fucking happy!" and with a look at her new helmet, she threw it back at Katie as she said, "Here take your stupid helmet back! I don't want your bribe gift!" Emily glared at her sister one last time before she turned her back to her.

"What the fuck's your problem?!" Katie yelled as she rubbed her bruised lips, Emily had thrown the helmet back at her so hard that it had nearly knocked all her teeth out.

In annoyance, Emily pulled her blanket over her head and shouted, "Nothing! Drop it! Just go back to eye fucking yourself in the mirror, Katie." Emily just wished Katie would leave her be. She wasn't good company today.

Katie placed Emily's helmet on her bed, "Is it Naomi?" Katie said in a guilty tone of voice, she had been so wrapped up in her fight with JJ that she had forgotten that Emily had her own problems with Naomi.

Emily tried to stuff her head deeper into the mattress at her sister's question, "I said drop it!" Emily wasn't in the mood to go soul searching with her sister; she just wanted to wallow in silence.

"Come on, Ems. You can tell me." Katie pleaded and Emily rolled her eyes, she wasn't going to get out of this without being mean, was she? And In a frustration, Emily threw her blankets off herself and glared at her sister, "Okay, I'll tell you if you tell me what fucked up shit happened with JJ?" Emily didn't feel ashamed for being a bitch to her sister, she had sent Katie fair warning and she hadn't listened. So now Katie deserved what Emily had to dish out.

He used to do surgery  
For girls in the eighties  
But gravity always wins

As predicted, Katie stiffened at Emily's question, "It isn't important, Emily. Drop it." Katie turned her attention back at her closet; choosing to ignore her sister's bitchy attitude. _Oh, no you don't!_ Emily thought as she sat up in her bed _you're not going to ignore me now!_ "Oh, I forgot! My feelings don't matter here since it's not about me, right?" Emily yelled at Katie causing her to turn around in anger, "I only worried myself to death over what may have happened to you last night! I only raced around that godforsaken club looking for Effy because you wanted to leave! And I not only let you cry in my arms but I lied to Effy and Pandora so they wouldn't worry over you all night but you don't appreciate any of it, do you?" Emily could feel all the anger from last night boiling inside herself and begging to be released, "Nothing I do matters to you! You bitch about my clothes, you make fun of my choose in girls, you yell at me if I can't be as perfect as you but you never take a look at your own self, do you?" Emily could feel tears of anger streaming down her face now, "News flash, Katie: You're not perfect! I'm always trying to fix myself to please you but whenever I ask you to do something for me can't do it!"

If I could be who you wanted  
If I could be who you wanted all the time

"Emily, I can't…" Katie couldn't finish, she looked too choked up. Emily should have stopped but she couldn't, all her anger and hurt from the past was flowing out and Katie just happened to be in the way, "That's what I thought, Katie. You're just like mum! You can't change for me and you couldn't do it for JJ either, could you?"Emily was full on crying now, "Finally got fed up with your bullshit, didn't he? He realized you weren't worth it and told you to fuck off because he's right! You ain't!" Katie stared at Emily in stunned anger and Emily could feel her stomach churning over what she had just said, she had gone too far and there was nothing she could do to take it back. Did she even want to?

Emily was shook out of her stunned daze when Katie screamed, "Fuck you, Emily!" she threw the helmet at Emily. It missed Emily and slammed against the wall behind her sending a creak down the middle of the faded white wall, "Whatever happened with Naomi was probably your fault! Just like with mum leaving!" once the words came out of Katie's mouth, she clasped her hands over her mouth, ashamed but Emily had already reacted to them by throwing the helmet back at Katie. It had also missed her… but just barely.

"Fuck you too! You Selfish bitch!"The two stared at each other with a mixture of blinding rage and overwhelming sorrow. A few seconds later, their father walked in with a concerned look on his face, "What the hell's all the shouting about?" but neither Katie or Emily answered, they just glared at each other with angry tears streaming down their faces. Emily had never felt more like scum in her life and there was nothing else to say that could fix it. The break that Emily had always feared had happened and it had been all Emily's fault (Not her mum's).

It wears me out, it wears me out  
It wears me out, it wears me out

Robert exchanged a worried look between his daughters and said softly, "The pizza's here. Come eat." He left after a hard look at the creak in the wall behind Emily. Katie didn't even look at her sister as she walked out the door; slamming it behind her and with her own look at the creaked wall (It was almost like a symbol of Katie and Emily's split), Emily left the room too.

All the time...  
All the time...


	19. Cycles II (Katie)

A/N: Yeah, I do plan to pull out the drama in this story because life has its dramatic moments but there will be fun times too.

(We'll meet Jenna In this part and I think you'll be surprised with what she has to say.)

Lyrics used in this part are from the song Elsewhere by Sarah McLachlan.

Chapter Nineteen: Cycles II (Katie's POV)

Sunday at 9:30 AM

I love the time and in between  
the calm inside me  
in the space where I can breathe

Everybody had been sitting in an uneasy silence as they waited for Katie to finish cooking their breakfast on that Sunday morning (Scrambled eggs and darkened toast for dad and James', bacon and eggs over easy for Emily, and egg whites and half a grapefruit for herself). Katie knew that dad and James' could feel the tense anger that had been radiating from herself and Emily ever since they had woken up that morning and God bless them both as they had tried breaking the tension all morning.

Dad had offered to finally get them that flat screen in their room (he was finally going to get that raise from his boss at the gym) and James had tried actually being nice to Katie several times but he gave up after she had wacked him on the head with the TV remote (a nice James was more annoying than a crude James). Katie just didn't have the heart to tell them both that all their attempts at making peace were completely useless.

Only Katie and Emily could break the uneasiness that had been floating around in the Fitch household ever since their fight and it seemed that neither she nor Emily were willing to be the first to back down and apologize. Katie certainly wasn't going to be the first_ none of this was my fault _Katie thought stubbornly _if Emily hadn't decided to be such a bitch! None of this would be happening!_ No, Katie wasn't going to be the one to apologize first. She wasn't going to be the one to back down first (She couldn't be the first).

I believe there is a  
distance I have wandered

Katie had just gotten done cooking the bacon and eggs when her brother walked into the kitchen yelling, "Is my breakfast ready yet?!" he opened the fridge and took out the milk, taking a drink out of the carton.

Katie made a face of disgust, "Ever heard of a glass?" Katie rolled her eyes "Nobody wants your fucking germs."

James glared at her, "Just cook my breakfast." And almost as an afterthought he added, "Bitch." Katie sighed at James. She didn't have any patience for this bullshit!

Tiredly Katie growled, "Get out of here before I spit in your food." and for good measure she kicked James in the shin. Hurting James always made her feel better; she guessed it was the big sister in her.

Groaning James said, "Do it and see what I do." he rubbed at his shin before saying, "I know where you hide your diary." And with one last glare, he headed out of the kitchen. Katie couldn't help but feel a relived when James had left, she feared that in her current state of feeling she wouldn't have been able to hold back from choking the hell out of that little shit and that would have been bad (You know, since he was her little brother).

"You almost done in there, Katiekins?" Her dad's soft voice sounded from the dining room. He had been waiting patiently for his breakfast over the course of twenty minutes and like any guy who was hungry: he was impatient to eat.

"Yeah Dad I'm coming." Katie said as she put away the eggs and other cooking ingredients back in their right places (even making sure they were the right inches apart) before she took out the breakfast plates from the cabinet (making sure that every plate was the same color, size, and shape) and began the process of putting the food on the plate.

To touch upon the years of  
reaching out and reaching in  
holding out holding in

Katie guessed that years of her mother's drilling on how a lady prepares food had made Katie superstitious and meticulous about how their meals were placed on their plates: Emily's plate always had her food placed about two inches apart (never touching), James's plate always had the food mixed together in a sloppy mess (along with three squirts of a condiment that depended on the meal), and Dad's was much like James's (expect that dad's always had lots of mayonnaise) and with last look of scrutiny, Katie felt okay (safe) about calling out for her family to come and get their breakfast.

"Come and get it!" Katie yelled to them, ready to hand them their plates.

"Finally!" James shouted as he raced into the kitchen to grab his plate "Better not have fucked with my food, Katie! I don't know what's been in your slutty mouth." James warned snatching his plate from Katie as he walked out of the kitchen again.

"James! Watch your mouth!" Their dad hissed as he took his plate from Katie giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks, Katie doll I was starving in there." Her dad smiled as he walked back into the dining room.

Emily was last and with a lingering look, she took her plate "Thanks." Emily spoke softly; barely above a whisper.

"No problem, it's what I do best." Katie shrugged "I'm like mum, right?" Katie didn't mean to be anymore caustic with her sister but she couldn't help it.

Emily sighed, "Katie…"

"Forget it, Emily. Just go eat your food." Katie turned her back to Emily and began running the water to wash the dishes.

Katie headed Emily's plate plop softly on the limonite counter next to the sink and a few moments later, Emily inhaled slowly as she said shyly, "Emsy Sham." Emily had said it so softly that Katie almost didn't hear her over the running water.

Katie furrowed her brows in confusion as she turned her head around to look at Emily, "Emily, what are you doing? We haven't spoken twin in years." the last time Emily or Katie had spoken twin had been before Emily had came out three years ago (Before 6th form).

"Katie, please." Emily pleaded.

Katie closed her eyes, "Katie sham." There was no reason to let this drag on. They were sisters; they couldn't stay mad at each other forever (Blood ran thicker than water, right?).

Katie had began washing the dishes when Emily whispered, "I really am Sorry." she stuck her hands in the soapy water to help Katie wash what Katie had used to make breakfast that morning.

"I am too. I should have let it go and I shouldn't have tried to ditch you with mum." It really had been wrong of her to try and leave Emily to face their mother alone but what Katie hadn't told Emily was that she was actually really afraid to see her mother today. Katie feared that her mother would swipe her back into her false love; into her empty promises. For some crazy reason that Katie couldn't explain, she actually really missed having her mother around (they had been really close once) "That wasn't cool of me."

Emily shook her head, "No, I was a real cunt last night." She put a newly washed pan into the dishwasher before saying "Just everything with Naomi and then mum calling… I just snapped."

Katie washed the bowel she had mixed the eggs in, "You were going through something last night. I shouldn't have pushed, you needed to be alone and get why you yelled at me." She placed the bowel in the dishwasher a few minutes later.

"It doesn't excuse what I said." Emily said softly "I don't think you're like mum at all." Katie knew Emily was lying, she even knew she could be like their mother sometimes (She wouldn't go into a panic when things weren't perfect if she wasn't like their mother).

"Emily. No more lying." Katie sighed "It's not going to break us if we're honest with each other." Katie smiled a little as she said "I just prefer we didn't do it while throwing a helmet at each other."

Emily chuckled a little "Yeah that would be great." She put the last of the dishes into the drainer with a smile "It's not your fault that you're like mum sometimes. She did ingrain a lot of things into us, you know."

Yeah, Katie did know but… "You're not like mum." Katie was wiping her hands dry when Emily said, "Katie, I look in the mirror and see mum all the time. I can't eat without worrying about mum being disappointed in me, and I can't help but be a little ashamed when I sleep with a girl…" Katie could see the sorrow and anger etched on Emily's face as she said "Mum's a part of me every day, Katie. I just deal with it better." It didn't seem like it to Katie. Katie only saw their mother when she cooked or when she had to look absolutely had to look perfect but Emily saw their mother in every movement she made and Katie didn't know which one was worse?

"And we get to actually see her today! Aren't we lucky?" Katie laughed bitterly.

Emily also laughed, "Yeah real lucky, we are." Emily paused a little before she pulled Katie into a big hug, "I love you, Katie."

Normally, Katie would have been extremely uncomfortable with this level of affection. She didn't do hugs (expect for her dad) nor did she say the 'I love you' very often (just another way Katie was like her mother) but for some reason Emily always was saying these things or doing them and for this one time Katie guessed she could suck it up and hug her sister back "I love you too, Emily." Katie said with a tear running down her cheek.

They stayed like that for a long time; just hugging each other until Katie said "So, tell me what happened with Naomi the other night."

Emily pouted as she let go of Katie, "Do I have too."

"I think you do."

Emily sighed loudly before she scuffed her shoes against the tiled floor, "I don't know… It's like we're in this cycle, where neither of us are together but it's like we can't be with other people either." Emily still wasn't looking at her as she said it.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked confused.

Emily clicked her tongue, "I don't know how to explain it but it's like one of us can't be with another person without feeling betrayed or without a big fight happening like the other night." Emily crossed her arms and looked at her sister.

"Emily, that's kind of messed up." Katie couldn't help but be a little mad at her sister for putting up with that shit and asked as much, "What do you put up with that?"

Emily was silent for so long that Katie didn't think she was going to get an answer but then her sister said, "Because I think I love her." Katie didn't need to be Emily's twin to know that this was probably the first time that Emily had ever admitted this out loud; maybe even to her own self.

Katie nodded her head in understanding "Yeah, I think I know what you mean." she couldn't help but think of JJ as she said it.

I believe  
this is heaven to no one else but me

Emily's head shoot up as she said "JJ?" Katie couldn't help the flitch that came with Emily's question. Was she in love with JJ? ... She supposed she was but it wasn't a comfortable realization. Not at all.

I know this love is passing time  
passing through like liquid  
I am drunk in my desire...

"What happened the other night, Katie?" Katie couldn't help that her eyes rolled at Emily's question; she really didn't want to go there, "Nothing." Katie knew it wasn't fair to be so closed off toward her sister especially with Emily revealing so much to her but the pain was still too fresh in her mind and Katie didn't think she could be that exposed yet. Not even to her own sister.

Emily rolled her eyes in irritation. She really didn't want to play this game again, "Katie, come on you were balling your eyes out for three hours after we left the party. Don't tell me that's nothing?" Emily was looking at her with an 'it's time to grow some balls' look.

"You were right; he got tired of my bullshit." Katie gritted out, slamming the dishwasher shut.

"What do you mean?"

Katie crossed her eyes _she was really gonna make me say it, wasn't she? _She wasn't going to be out of this without laying all her feelings on the table, was she? "We sleep together."

Emily's eyes widen in surprise and a little bit of amusement as she asked, "Was he any good?" Emily laughed merrily.

Katie glared at her sister, "Fuck off."

Emily was still laughing hysterically when she said, "Oh, Come on! It's JJ… he _must_ have been a virgin!"

Katie laughed a little at that, "Yeah, he was _definitely_ a virgin." Katie soon joined in on Emily's hysterical laughing.

"He was that bad?" Emily chuckled.

"No, he wasn't bad… he was just very excited." Katie and Emily laughed harder at that. They had been laughing so loudly that their brother gave them a puzzled look when he came into the kitchen to dump his plate in the sink, "What the fuck happened to you two?" but instead of answering him they only laughed harder which caused James to sent them another confused look and give them the finger as he headed out of the kitchen (they only laughed harder).

But I love the way you smile at me  
I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near...

Once the laughter had started to die down, Emily asked "So, how does that have to do with the whole punching his lights out thing?" she was still chuckling lightly. Katie immediately sobered at Emily's question; frowning at the memory of her and JJ's fight. Maybe punching JJ had been a little bit of a overkill but Katie was nowhere near ashamed of it. He had deserved it and she would do it again in a heartbeat (she probably would have punched him harder a second time around).

It was Katie's turn to look at the floor as she said, "He thought I was using him. That I only sleep with him so I could brag about to you guys."

"Were you using him?" Emily asked with a raise of her brow. That question bothered Katie a little; had she used JJ? Maybe on some level she had used him but she had really wanted to sleep with him that night. It may have started out as a quest for mindless sex at the start of the night but Katie had ended making love to him by the end.

"No." Katie said and left it at that. She was done sharing for the day and Emily seemed to sense that and with a 'come on' gesture she laughed "Let's go brave the man eating lions we call dad and James." She wrapping her arm around her sister neck and a few moments later, Katie laughed too as she headed out of the kitchen with her grinning sister.

Katie was more than willing to leave her thoughts behind her and enjoy the fact that she was no longer fighting with Emily. She really needed her.

And I'll defend it as long as I can be  
left here to linger in silence  
if I choose to  
would you try to understand

Sunday at 1:30 PM

"I have this fabulous new business partner who already owns three of her own wedding planning businesses. One's in London, the other in Wales, and ones even one in America." Jenna Fitch said smugly as Katie rearranged her expensive stuffed shrimp, it's relish, and fancy (unpronounceable) vegetables around on her plate (according to width, weight, and length) for about the last ten minutes as she had listened to her mother drone on about her new wedding planning business with Emily only humming in response every now and then.

Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free  
the mold that clings like desperation  
Mother can't you see I've got  
to live my life the way I feel is right for me

Their mother had picked them up about two hours ago in her brand new smart car and to say the car ride had been uncomfortable would have been an understatement. Katie had tried to make polite conversation but it constantly lagged, Emily had tried to be polite by asking mom about her life in Australia but it only ended up with Jenna only mumbling vague answers in response and with Emily rolling her eyes, and their mother herself had tried to ask them both how their lives were now but neither wanted to talk about their problems (especially not with their superficial mother).

So they ended up all staying silent for the whole ride and once they had gotten to the restaurant, things only got worse: Their mother had ended up taking them to a fancy French restaurant near London that Katie or Emily couldn't pronounce and when the meals had come to the table Emily had ended ordering sail due to the fact that the menu had been all in French which she didn't speak, Katie didn't have that problem (she had taken French as an elective during first year) but she had ended spilling red wine all over her perfect outfit (a white blouse with leopard printed hems, a black mini skirt, and one of the new pairs of shoes she had bought yesterday) that had immediately had stained her new blouse (lucky for her she had brought a jacket along with her), and their mother kept wanting to stay something important (they could both tell) but instead would start talking about this new business of hers.

"Who's this partner of yours anyway?" Katie asked trying to make conversation and fill the sudden silence (plus she had grown bored with arranging her food around on the plate).

Jenna smiled lightly as she took a bite of her fancy form of pasta Alfredo, "Oh, a sweet lady named Barbra Jones." Katie's fork scraped against the plate in shock _she didn't mean…? _

Emily chuckled a little as she asked, "Your new partner is JJ's mum." Emily couldn't help the amused smile that had spread across her face (the only smile that had appeared since their mother had picked them) as Katie glared at her sister's amusement. _This day was just going to get better and better, wasn't it? _Katie thought angrily with a plop of her salad fork.

Jenna ignored her older daughter's poor dining room edict (Young lady's don't throw their forks) and instead asked Emily with confusion "JJ?" it took Jenna a few minutes for her brain to light up in understanding of who she was talking about and said "Oh, you mean her son Jonah." Katie's mood lightened a little bit at that _his first name was Jonah? _Katie thought with a smile _that's so dorky! No wonder he prefers JJ_ "I'll be meeting him this upcoming Thursday." Jenna finished with a curious look at Katie's smile.

Katie didn't answer her mother's curious glance she asked "What do mean by your meeting him on Thursday?" Emily nodded her head in her shared confusion as Jenna sighed deeply before she said, "There is something I've been meaning to tell you two all day." She wiped the corners of her _mouth as proper lady's are suppose to do once they were finishing eating_ Katie thought vaguely as she inwardly rolled her eyes at herself (she couldn't help that all her mother's teaching were still ingrained in her.)

Jenna lightly sighed before saying, "I'm getting remarried." Emily and Katie were too shocked to say anything as their mother continued nervously, "And I would love it if you'd be in my wedding as my bride's maids."

Might not be right for you but it's right for me...  
I believe...  
I believe

Emily groaned at what their mother had said and Katie could tell she was thinking the same thing as her _Two years without their mother not seeing, talking, or probably thinking of us and you come back at into our lives with that?! _Katie couldn't help the slight anger that was etched on her face as Emily asked, "Two years without see us and you come back to ask us to be your bride's maids?"

"Emily, please let's not start this now!" Jenna pleaded as she rubbed her forehead in frustration.

Emily slammed her fists on the table, attracting the attention of some of the patrons next to them, "When should I start it, huh?! I'm sick and tired of you only coming around when you want something from us!" Katie couldn't have agreed more. This is what Katie had feared.

Jenna stared at Emily in irritation as she said, "Sit down!" she looked around the dining hall to see if anyone had noticed her daughter's outburst _no need to be embarrassed_ Katie thought bitterly. "I didn't travel near 3,450 miles to be yelled at by my daughter!"

_Sine when are we your daughters? _Katie though as she went back to rearranging the food on her plate to calm her nerves but it was useless.

Emily asked that question a few moments later, "Since when are we your daughter's, mother?" Emily backed her chair, looking ready to run "We weren't your daughter's when I came out; we weren't your daughter's when you kicked us out, and we weren't your daughter when you didn't want custody of me and told Katie you never wanted to see her again because she didn't agree with bigoted nonsense!" Emily was yelling again and Katie wasn't all that surprised. She had been trying to keep her anger in check since the car ride to London.

"Emily, Go to the car now!" Jenna yelled, getting up angrily from her chair and Katie sighed. She should have known this was going to be one of the top ten worst days of her life; It was next to the day she learned she could never have children (Her mother had only been gone for a year at the time).

"With Pleasure!" Emily growled, getting up from her chair and stomping out of the restaurant.

Jenna sat back down solemnly "I don't why she has to be like that?" Katie didn't know wither she was asking herself that or her.

"You really don't know?" Katie asked tiredly. She had forgotten how exhausting it was to see her mother and Emily fight, "Mum, why you really came back?" Katie asked softly. She didn't know if she really wanted to know the answer.

"I'm just…." Jenna paused. "I don't know, Katie. I guess I just hoped my daughter's would be a part of my wedding but I was foolish, wasn't I" Katie looked at her mother as she said, "May be it was just wishful thinking to think I could just re enter your lives without having to work at it. It's hopeless and I should just go home." Jenna waved her hand over to the waiter and asked for the check.

Katie didn't know how to answer her mother. Yes, it was foolish to think that Emily (or her) would just accept her reappearance back in their lives asking for forgiveness without working at it but Katie didn't think it was hopeless either. It was never too late. "When are you getting married?" Katie asked, trying "and where."

Katie smiled a little at the look of hope and gratefulness that was on her mother's face, "Right here in Bristol and I plan to get married within the next three months."

"Who you getting married to?" Katie asked even though she could care less. It was probably some rich wanker who brought her mother that smart car they had driven her in but her mother smiled nonetheless as she paid the bill and she said, "A nice guy named Patrick Campbell."

Katie stiffened a little at the mention at the name, fearing it was who she was thinking it was "Is his daughter Naomi Campbell?" Katie asked even though she already knew the answer to her question.

Jenna smiled lightly as she asked, "Why, yes how do you know? He'll be asking her to be his best man."

"We go to college with her." Katie said trying to hide her shock (and dread) _Oh, No! _Her mother was marrying Naomi Campbell's father.

Katie never thought god was out to get her and her sister until this moment. _Couldn't life be a little more complicated?_

I would like to linger here in silence  
if I choose to  
would you understand it  
would you try to understand...


	20. Dealings with the Devil (Jenna)

A/N: I was originally going to try and redeem Jenna but that wouldn't have been realistic. Jenna's a bigot and she has an obsession with perfection that's just not going to change. Jenna's not going to change from how I made her in this story she's going to be an evil character (Hint: much like Barbra Jones.) and there's no amount of repenting that's going to change that. Nor is her relationship with Emily and Katie but I think in some ways Emily and Katie can learn to heal and accept the pain their mother caused in them as well as heal from themselves and even in a way learn to accept their mother but we'll see when it comes to that.

Chapter Twenty: Dealings with the Devil (Jenna's POV)

Sunday at 4:16 PM

The car ride to take her daughters home had been filled with the same uneasy silence that they had sat in on the way to the French restaurant in London and it was beginning to make Jenna slowly lose her damn mind. Emily was being caustic and rude and Jenna was beginning to get annoyed by it. Katie being the sweetheart that was had tried to get Emily to make peace and let things be but it was useless; Emily was sticking to being the spoiled brat she was by badgering on about Jenna being a selfish bitch for wanting her and Katie to be at her wedding but Jenna didn't think she was doing anything wrong and she wasn't about to apologize for it either. Was it so wrong to want her daughters at her wedding? Katie didn't seem to think so but Emily did and Jenna had given up on understanding her younger daughter a long time ago.

"Emily, if you have nothing nice to say then shut your mouth." Jenna said sternly, growing tired of Emily's misplaced anger. Emily only growled in response but she did what she was told and Jenna turned her attention back to driving the car.

Jenna couldn't help but to be horrified at her daughter's attitude _was this how Robert was raising her daughter's to be?_ If it was she had some real considering to do. Maybe leaving wasn't such a good idea; it seemed her daughter's need a female hand in their lives. Even her sweet Katie had a roughness about her that hadn't been there when Jenna had lived at home. It also seemed that Robert still allowed Emily's inappropriate habits to go on If Emily's wardrobe was anything to by (It screamed Dyke).

Jenna still believed that Emily's lifestyle chooses were extremely wrong. Didn't Emily realize that she was throwing away her right to marry, her right to bear children, to grow a family and raise her own daughters like she had raised them with all the life lessons that she had learned in her life? Didn't Emily see that being gay was wrong? It just wasn't part of god's plan; it wasn't natural and Jenna just couldn't accept having given birth to an abnormal child, it wasn't an opinion.

Jenna stopped her car in front of Robert's new house; giving it another critical look: It was a town house (Acceptable), it had three bedrooms if the windows where anything to go by (Also deemed worthy: the twins needed to share a room) but none of those things gritted Jenna's nerves: it was its utter disarray. There were no plants out in the front to invite welcome, there was no expensive car that sat out front to show respectable people lived there (Just Robert's old beaten down car from his days in college; which Jenna always used to hide in the garage), nor was there any sense of perfection about it. It was just _being _and Jenna didn't understand it. How could someone live life just being?

Emily jumped out of the car and said with a sarcastic tone (that made Jenna want to rip her tongue out), "Nice seeing you, mum we should do it again." And with one last hard look at her mother, she slammed the door. Katie didn't get out with her sister and Jenna was thankful that at least one of her daughter's still had her manners. _Still making me happy_ Jenna thought with a smug grin.

Katie gave her a polite look before saying, "She's just having a hard day." Jenna highly doubted that, Emily just didn't have any manners. "Its fine, sweetheart. I'm sure she'll be fine on Thursday when I pick you girls up again." Katie looked a little uneasy by that and for a minute, Jenna was disappointed that Katie was letting Emily's sour behavior affect her but then Katie smiled and said "Can't wait."

_Good girl! _Jenna smiled and said "I'll see you then." And with one last polite smile, Katie exited the car and unlike her sister she didn't slam the door which pleased Jenna greatly.

Jenna watched her daughter make her way back up the driveway before she pulled out her phone to dial Patrick's number. He picked up almost instantly, "Hello, Jenna How'd it go?" Patrick asked curiously.

"As you would expect it too." Jenna groaned; thinking of Emily's heathen behavior. _That girl was just trouble waiting to happen!_ Jenna thought with a roll of her eyes, "Emily was being her usually bratty self but it's good I think Katie will convince her to go to the wedding."

Jenna didn't have to see Patrick to know he was nodding in agreement, "Yeah, My talk with Naomi won't be a walk in the park either." Patrick paused briefly before adding, "I'm not really looking forward to it." Patrick had a wimpy tone of voice that made Jenna want to slap him.

"We made a deal, Patrick." Jenna said with a warning kind of tone of voice _He wasn't backing out now!_ "We agreed that If Gina ever called and gave you the green light. We'd contact our children and invite them to the wedding. I held up my end of the bargain, Patrick and I expect you to do the same."

Patrick sighed defiantly but was complicate in his answer, "I'll do it, Jenna." Patrick said timidly "Don't worry."

"Good, get it done." Jenna snapped, closing her phone. Why was she surrounded by incompetent jerk off's? Jenna guessed she'd never know but if one thing was certain she would correct them if needing. She just hoped that Patrick (or Emily) wouldn't need it.

Starting the Car and with one last unimpressed look at Robert's new house, Jenna sped out of the driveway (showing no respect) and headed home.


	21. With Bitches Like Fitch (Emily)

The song that plays during this chapter is Lost along the way by John Nordstrom (Since the song has no lyrics I suggest you just listen to the song on YouTube while you read this chapter.)

(FYI: The weekend is going to end after this part and we'll be going into the weekday in the next couple of parts.)

Chapter Twenty-one: With bitches like Fitch (Emily's POV)

Sunday at 4:30 PM

Emily slammed the car door of her mother's new car and stomped up the walkway to her house; thinking all the way up of ways to kill her mother and get away with it. Emily could soak her body in acid and watch her scream for release (but then she would hurt her own hands doing it. So scratch that! Bitch wasn't worth it), there was always usual method of poisoning her but with Emily's luck she would probably be immune to all deadly toxins, and then there was the shooting her in the back of the head thing but Emily couldn't look at the sight of blood without wanting to vomit all over the place; so with the opening of her front door, Emily gave up and deemed it a lost cause (Her mother was a cockroach, she could survive an nuclear attack!).

"How'd it go, sweetheart?" Robert asked sweetly, lowing the volume of the living room TV which caused James to groan in protest who was sitting next to him. Emily ignored her dad's question and after pushing James over, she sat on the living room couch next to her dad. It was a few seconds later when her dad asked, "Where's Katekins?" turning the TV back up. Emily simply shrugged her shoulders, trying to engross herself into the TV and off her blood curdling mother, "Still caught in mum's gravitational pull." Emily spat, kicking James when he had tried to take back up his old spot next to dad; James only glared and went back to watching TV. It was then that Katie walked through the door with a somber look on her face and with one look at Emily, dad, and James she kicked off her high heels and headed up the stairs to their bedroom.

Emily couldn't help but feel that Katie's sullen mood was her fault; she had forgotten how all of their mother's and Emily's fighting affected her but what Emily didn't understand was why it affected her so greatly: Their mother was a bigoted, selfish, slightly abusive woman who only cared about herself and how things could benefit her. Emily didn't get how Katie could admire that; no matter what Emily thought of her sister's sometimes similar actions and no matter how hard mom had tried to innate these things into them both: Katie just wasn't their mother and Emily hated it when she tried to be. It was like Katie was trying to lie to herself (Like she was trying to put a mask on); like she was afraid of people seeing the real her but Emily did and it only made Emily love her sister more every day.

Their dad also saw the look of griminess on Katie's face and he didn't like it, "What happened?" Robert Fitch asked sternly giving Emily a hard look "What's going on?" but Emily only got up and walked out in response to her dad's questions. How could she answer that when she didn't know herself?

"Emily!" Her dad shouted, angry with all the invasive and vague responses he was getting from her.

"I'll tell you later!" Emily shouted back as she headed up the stairs to her bedroom and knocked on her door, "Katie." Emily said softly as she continued knocking but Katie didn't answer and after the third knock Emily decided to open it; she was done waiting for Katie to answer and Once she did, Emily was a little alarmed and angry at what she saw: Katie had her back turned toward the wall to the left of her bed near her closet and Emily instantly knew that her sister was crying (if the sobbing was anything to go by). Emily walked the rest of the way into the room and hesitantly made her way to her sister's bed; she didn't ask question nor did she tell Katie to stop crying; Emily just laid down on Katie's bed and held her until she stopped crying. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours but Emily didn't complain about any of it; Katie hadn't let Emily do this (hold her) for years (since they were seven) and despite being Seventeen years old, Emily couldn't help but like the feeling holding her sister brought (it made her feel young). It was comforting; it felt like home.

It seemed like forever before either of them felt safe or sure enough to say anything and it surprised Emily a little that Katie was the one to break the silence first "I was really looking forward to seeing her today." Katie laughed bitterly as she sobbed lightly "Stupid, huh?"

Emily stuffed her head a little into Katie's pillow as she said "No, it's not stupid. I was kind of looking forward to seeing her too." Emily was deeply ashamed for admitting it (or feeling it) but she had missed her mother. That was until she became a super bitch again.

Katie turned her head in surprise, "You were?" Katie asked softly giving Emily a skeptical look which bother her a little, "She's my mum's too, Katie." Emily said, leaving it at that. No matter what Jenna had done to her, no matter how mean she was to her, or how much she put her down: a part of Emily still wanted her mother to be proud of her.

"You going to the wedding?" Katie asked, turning her body to face Emily.

"Why you going?" Emily furrowed her brows. She'd only go if Katie was going (but she wouldn't like it).

"Yeah." Katie said softly. Well, That answer Emily's question.

"Then I guess I'm going to." Emily smiled and Katie only nodded her head in response and turned back to wall behind her and Emily turned her head to the ceiling tiredly. God, her mother wore her out! Every time she went up against her mother; it took all her body, soul, and being not to just fall to heap on the floor. It took everything in her to fight for what she thought was worth defying her mom over; she'd defend it till the very end if need be. Emily had just hoped her mother had changed.

Exhaustion had almost taken over Emily when Katie spoke again, "Mum's marrying Naomi's dad, Emily." When Katie had first said it Emily had thought Katie's was pulling her leg but there was no laugh, no 'I'm joking' or anything to indicate Katie had been fucking around with her and with a sharp "What?" Emily was wide awake "You serious?" to say Emily was shocked would have been putting it nicely: she was a little disturbed by Katie's news. _Naomi was going to be my new step-sister_! That didn't even sound right in her own damn mind!

Katie smiled despite her sister's shock "Yep, the love of your life is gonna be your new step sister" Katie got up from the bed "Isn't god wonderful?" Katie mocked as she began taking off her outfit she had wore at lunch earlier.

"Yeah, he's grand." Emily agreed, also getting up from Katie's bed when a firm knock sounded outside of their door. Neither Katie nor Emily allowed that person in before the door swung open; it was obviously James (he always came in before they allowed him) "Dad said he was going to order some take out and have a family game night. He wanted me to ask if you guys wanted to join in." James said with his hands full of food. Totally ignoring the fact that Katie was half naked.

"Did we say you could come in?" Emily glared. She didn't have the patience to be nice to James today. She had used up all her nice points on her mom.

"Oh, Come On! It's not like you guys aren't doing anything that I haven't seen a million times before so…" James said, stuffing his mouth full of food. Emily had almost forgotten that for a year back when James was twelve, he used to peek on her and Katie in the showers. He still did (with Katie) but only because he knew it annoyed them.

"Get out! Pig!" Katie yelled as James made oinking noises at her. Katie pushed him into the upstairs hallway, kicking him.

"Bitch!" James yelped "Dad, Katie's trying to kill me!"

"Katie, stop hitting you brother!" Robert yelled from the living room.

"Sorry! Accident!" Katie yelled back as she kicked James again and Emily smiled. This is what Emily loved about her family since her mother left; everybody was able to be themselves without worrying how Jenna was going to react. It was tiring always having to your guard up.

Emily could hear her father making his way up the stairs as he shouted, "Katie, what'd I say? Stop hitting your brother!" Katie only groaned in response and made her way back into their room and Robert followed.

"Is everything okay?" Robert asked with a hard look at Emily.

"Everything's okay dad." Emily smiled.

Robert sighed happily, "Good because there's a football game on the telly and I was wondering if you two wanted to watch it?" He smiled.

Emily had never been more proud to be Robert Fitch's daughter then she was now. Football always cured everything.


End file.
